Fox's Unknown Daughter
by John Storm
Summary: Fox and Krystal's relationship is going well when Fox discovers that he has a child with Fara. A simple rescue mission turns into a dramatic union between father and daughter. Everything is on the line as Fox tries to build a relationship with his daughter and keep Krystal. Can Fox show Fara that he deserves to be in his daughter's life and what about Fox and Krystal? Please R&R
1. Prologue

Well, here we go, the rewrite to one of my most popular stories, "Unknown Daughter." I know I did this story more than a year ago but after rereading it I realized what potential the story had I got interest in it again. Plus I saw quite a few mistakes I needed to correct.

For most of this story it'll stay the same, with grammar corrections and hopefully better paragraph structure. But some of the ideas I did in the original version I will expand on. I felt like a lot of the ideas needed to the expanded. So let's see how this story goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. All rights go to Nintendo.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Unknown Daughter

Prologue

Two years after the Aparoid Invasion

Phoenix Manor, Papetoon, late night

Fara Phoenix walks down the hallway from the bathroom to her room, her wet fur wrapped in a bath towel and a small bra and shorts. As Fara walks down the hall she can't help but notice how big the manor is. The manor is so big that there are times when Fara feels like she's walking through a ghost town, hardly seeing anybody but the help. When Fara was a child she would scream out and it'll echo throughout the whole house, which didn't make her parents happy. But now as an adult, personqlly, Fara doesn't like the house, it always feels empty and can be quite lonely at times.

Phoenix Manor was built a century ago when her Great great Grandfather started Phoenix Industries, turning it into a multi - billion dollar company in just a couple years, by contracting to the Cornerian military, which has continued for a hundred years. The manor itself is spaced out over five acres, though they own over a thousand acres of land, and stands four stories tall. The Manor was originally a castle, built back during Corneria's Dark Ages nearly two thousand years ago. Fara's Great Great Grandfather bought the castle and renovated it as the Phoenix Manor, where it's offered home to now six generations of the Phoenix family.

As Fara walks down the hallway, trying to dry off her short hair, she can't help but think about how empty it feels sometimes. The Manor is so big that it often feels empty and lonely. With only twelve people currently living at the house, her grandparents, on her father's side, parents, seven brother sisters, herself, and someone very special to Fara, a large house like this feels empty. The only other people the frequent the house are the staff, friends, and Fara's father's business associates.

Fara stops for a second in front of door to the room next to hers. To Fara, it's the only room that matters. Inside is someone very special to Fara. Someone that Fara would die for

Suddenly, Fara's large, fennec ears pick up something coming from the room. Fara walks close to get a better hearing. It sounds like the cries of a toddler. Fara's maternal instincts take over as she quietly opens the door. It's a little dark in the room, the only light is an Arwing nightlight glowing in the corner. Other than a few toys and drawers, the only thing in the room in a small bed. But it's what in the bed that matters most. Lying under the covers is the most important thing in Fara's life.

Fara quietly walks to the bed so not to disturb the vixen laying in it. As Fara gets close enough she can see what appears to be a three year old, female fox lying in the bed. Though it is dark Fara can plainly see that the girl is a fennec fox/red fox hybrid. She has Fara's long ears, which are long like a rabbit but wide at the base. Being a hybrid, her fur is half as long as a red fox but soft like a fennec fox. Her fur is also sand colored like her mother's. Fara can tell that the child inherited her father's handsome looks and her beautiful green eyes. Fara is in awe of the beautiful vixen crying in the bed. It hurts Fara's soul to see her like this.

"Hey Vixy, why are you crying?" Fara asks as she sits down on the bed next to the young, beige vixen.

"Nothing mama, I just got something in my eyes."

Fara smiles, "Oh come on Vixy. Tell me the truth. Or do I have to torture you?"

Vixy doesn't say a word. Instead she grabs the blanket and yanks them over her head to hide from her mother. Vixy wraps the blanket as tight against her as she could hoping it would protect her from Fara's torture. Fara just shakes her head at her daughter's stubbornness.

"Ok Vixy, I'll take it that you want torture."

Fara pounces on Vixy and starts tickling her. The thin blankets do little to shelter Vixy from Fara's relentless torture as her fingers find her sensitive spots. Vixy screams and laughs as Fara's torture continues for several minutes. She tries to resist but Fara knows all of Vixy's ticklish areas and doesn't let up. Eventually Vixy throws up her hands and surrenders and Fara relents her torture.

"Ok mama, I was crying because I'm lonely."

Fara's taken back by Vixy's comment. "Lonely? Vixy, you have me, lots of family, several friends from what I've seen. At preschool you are very popular. You have no reason to be lonely."

"But I don't have a father." Vixy shouts.

Vixy's outburst catches Fara off guard but doesn't completely surprise her. Lately Vixy has been asking a lot of questions about her father. It's been driving Fara crazy but also makes a lot of sense. A three year old needs her father in her life or to at least see him. As if raising a three year old on her own was hard enough, though being a billionaire makes it easier at times. Though Fara has shown Vixy pictures of her father and told her stories about him Fara knows that it's not enough.

"Well Vixy, I would love to introduce you to your father but there are some things that have to be considered. Your father and I didn't exactly end our relationship on the best of terms, and that's putting it in a good way. We haven't spoken to each other in nearly four years, unless you count the time he introduced me to Krystal. I'll admit I didn't like her."

"But mama it's not fair. I promise that I'll be a good girl."

Fara sighs, "I know sweetheart, you deserve to see your father. But I just don't think that now is the best time."

"But mom, I want to meet him NOW."

Fara has to stop herself from growling at her daughter. Vixy's outburst is the straw that breaks the camel's back for Fara. As much as Fara wants to stay away from Fox, Vixy's outburst is beginning to make her come around to telling him the truth. Fara takes a second to calm down before saying anything she'll regret to think of a proper response.

"Vixy, I'll make you a deal." Vixy immediately sit ups, paying attention to everything her mother says. "If you are a really good girl this week I'll talk to your father this Christmas. How does that sound?"

"But Christmas is next week?"

"Exactly, consider it a Christmas present. That is if you're a good girl. I'll some connections with Santa so we'll see what we can do."

Vixy jumps on Fara, wraps her arms around her neck, and squeezes tightly. Vixy has a surprisingly strength level for a three year old as it feels like she can hardly breathe. But Fara ignores her breathing difficulties and squeezes Vixy back. Vixy kisses Fara's cheek repeatedly.

"I promise I will mama. I'll be the best little girl on Papetoon . . . no the whole Lylat System"

"We'll see Vixy. That means no mischievous behavior, which means not acting like yourself."

"I promise mama."

"We'll see sweetie." Fara replies as she pats Vixy's head. "Now be a good little kit and get some sleep."

"Yes mama." Vixy says in a different tone than what she usually sues when her mother tells her it's bed time.

Fara lets go of Vixy who lets out a loud yawn and lays down on the bed, curled up in a ball. Within minutes Vixy is sound asleep, her sleeping form reminds Fara of a big ball of fur. Fara smiles as she lays down and cuddles up next to Vixy. She can't help but coo at the feeling of the kit's warm, soft fur against her belly. Fara carefully strokes Vixy's back soothing the kit deeper into sleep.

" _Vixy, I hope you know that I will do anything for you."_

X

Fara is suddenly awakened by her phone ringing. Her eyes slowly open only to see the alarm clock register it as 2:13am. Fara looks down at Vixy, sees the phone's ringing woke her up, and growls, infuriating Fara. Fara reluctantly grabs the phone and answers.

"This had better be good General Pepper." Fara says groggily.

*Pepper is no longer General, he has been relived due to health concerns. This is his replacement, General Hare.*

A smile cross Fara's face. "Hey Peppy, glad to see you have finally retired from mercenary work. You're getting too old for the mercenary life anyway."

Very funny Fara. I'm not that old.*

"You're older than my father. Heck, you're practically a dinosaur old man."

Fara hears chuckling from Peppy's end, even Vixy laughs as she snuggles against Fara. Vixy has the cutest little laugh.

*I wish I could continue this banter but I have to be serious for a moment.*

"Dang it Peppy, you are such a buzzkill. This had better be very important."

*I wouldn't have contacted you this early if it wasn't. I can't tell you over the phone, it's not secure. What I have to say affects your company, so much so I've brought in Star Fox for security reasons. Just come in to my office tomorrow at 1900 and I'll explain everything.*

" _Oh great, that's the last thing I wanted."_ Fara thinks as she looks down at Vixy. " _But maybe this is a blessing in a disguise. I might be able to get Vixy to stop asking me about Fox. Too bad Fox is gonna panic when he finds out. I'll be surprised if he doesn't faint."_

"Alright Peppy, I'll be there. Just don't expect me to get along with Fox or Krystal."

*I don't Fara, you two fell out of love a long time ago. Just promise you won't kill Fox, or Krystal.*

"I'll do what I can Peppy." Fara replies sarcastically. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Fara hangs up and lays back down to sleep. Vixy doesn't take her eyes off Fara, just lays there looking up at Fara. After a few minutes, Fara starts feeling uncomfortable. Vixy hasn't stared at her like this since she wanted to find out who her father was. Fara didn't hold out very long under that stare, it's just too cute.

"Ok Vixy, what is it?"

"Are you gonna be helping Star Fox?"

 _"Man those long, fennec ears come in handy_." Fara thinks as she sighs. "Yes, you heard right."

"Does this mean I get to finally meet daddy?"

"Maybe, if things work out."

"You promise mama." Vixy begs.

"Pinky promise." Fara and Vixy wraps their pinky's together squeezes, sealing the promise.

"Now got to sleep Vixy, that's an order."

Vixy curls up next to her mother . Fara pulls up the blanket over both of them. To Fara, Vixy looks just like a baby kit cuddled up next to its mother.

"I love you Vixy." Fara says and kisses Vixy on the forehead.

"I love you to mama." Vixy replies and kisses her mother's muzzle.

Fara wraps her arms Vixy and squeezes softly. Vixy is asleep almost instantly, letting out the cutest snores. Fara stays in bed with Vixy all night, watching the adorable kit sleep. She can't sleep with the thoughts of the future plaguing her mind. As Fara lays there she can't help but think about what Peppy told her. Star Fox helping her with whatever the mission is. Fara can't be but worry about Fox finding out the secret that she has kept from him, and nearly everyone important to her, excluding her family, for so long. Knowing the truth will shake Fox to his core, and though Fara doesn't particular like the cobalt vixen, it'll probably ruin Fox's relationship with Krystal.

" _Why do I have a feeling that this mission is gonna change everything?"_

To be continued.

* * *

Well that's the beginning of the story. Fara Phoenix has a three year old daughter that means the world to her. Vixy wants to meet her father but Fara is reluctant to introduce them. But by the sound of call Fara received Vixy might actually get her chance to meet get her wish.

Please leave a review. I honestly want to know what you think of the story and how I can improve it.

Hope that you enjoyed the story. 

This is John Storm signing off. Star Frosty ya'll.


	2. Fara's Secret

Here we go, the next chapter of Unknown Daughter reboot. Hopefully this chapter lives up to my promise.

Most of this chapter will be fixing the mistakes I made in the original version. Maybe I can phrase my writing better than last time.

I also added a bit explaining Fox's past loves. I figured Fox would have more loves than just Fara. So I added Katt and Miyu as his lovers. Hope you don't mind things getting a little "spicy."

The first real change in the story will be in this chapter. We'll get to meet Shelby Wilson - McCloud early on instead of in the last couple chapters. A whole new scene will be added to this chapter showing Shelby's relation to Fox. 

In the original version there was a recap of the prologue. Well I took that out this time as it seemed unnecessary. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. All rights go to Nintendo.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1: Fara's Secret

Great Fox II, Early Morning

Fox wakes up a little groggy and very tired, last night wore him out more than he expected it would. The fact that his bed feels as hard as rock doesn't help. It also doesn't help that he also stupidly stayed up late last night watching movies with his mate and doing dares with Falco. Sometimes it's hard for Fox to tell which is worse, watching chick flics or the dares that Falco comes up with. Fox never imagined that he'd actually spend his time watching a chick flick but for his mate Fox will do anything. At the moment Fox is just glad that he has the whole day to relax. after completing a long and boring contract, would've been easier if the employer had filled his team in on all the details.

Fox tries to get up but quickly finds out that he, not with the universe's most beautiful sapphire vixen, probably the only one too now, sound asleep on his shoulder. As much as Fox tried he can't control his eyes from being uncontrollably drawn to her body. The blankets barely cover her goods, making Fox drool a little more than he already was. Fox's gaze darts all over her body, taking notes on every little detail. Even after two years of dating this gorgeous vixen Fox has still not gotten used to the view.

The sapphire vixen is the most beautiful sight Fox has ever seen in his life, and for a man who's traveled all across the Lylat System that is saying something. Her blue fur is unlike anything he has ever seen, clothes do not do her justice. The magnificent curves of her body are beyond beautiful, with Fox trying everything he can to not stare at them, though his mate is used to him staring. Even her face is like something carved by God himself, she is beyond pleasing to look at, as Fox finds himself staring at her face more than her curves. But no matter how beautiful she is what Fox loves most of all is her personality. She is the most caring and thoughtful person Fox know, but she is also a complete badass when she has to be. She is walking contradiction, one minute she will be kissing Fox and the next blowing some guys brains out.

The only thing sapphire vixen has on is her a necklace that Fox gave her a week ago. The string of the necklace is simply a small string, but the real treasure is the jewel in the center. It is a blue, Cerinian jewel, one of the last in existence. Fox gave it to Krystal as a symbol of their love for their two year dating anniversary. Krystal squealed with joy when she saw it. The fact that Fox made it himself, and somehow managed to get a hold of something that came from her home world, was almost too much.

Even though Fox has the most beautiful vixen actually lying asleep nude on his shoulder he can hardly believe it. At times Fox can't bring himself to believe that the same vixen he saved on Sauria and asked to join the team is now his loving mate and now asleep in his bed. There are times when it feels like a dream to Fox, especially whenever they're embracing each other's bodies, kissing and groaning with each thrust. But Krystal has a way of assuring Fox that this is real. Fox has never felt this way with any of the other three women he's mated with in the past. In all of his past relationships, even though the mating was great, the difference is that they were just lust, with Krystal it's actuallly love and that makes it so much better.

Fara was the first and the last before Krystal and was more of an on/off again relationship. Fox remembers they're love fondly at times, especially the nights they gave into their lust. Fara was loving and beautiful but they just didn't click on an emotional level. Fox just wishes their relationship had ended on better terms. It ended with Fox and Fara getting angry at each other and saying things they both regret.

Katt Monroe was the second and more of a fling than a relationship. It began during the Lylat Wars, when both of them had broken up, again, with Katt breaking up with Falco and Fox with Fara. Fox will secretly admit that Katt was certainly better in bed than Fara, being more experienced in sack. Katt taught Fox things that he never imagined. The problem was their relationship was based on mating not love. In the end they broke up after realizing their relationship was only lust and they both wanted more than that. A few years later Katt helped Fox and Krystal with their relationship again by teaching Krystal some bedroom techniques, both were thankful for that.

Miyu Lynx was the third but also the hardest. Fox and Miyu began dating after Fox helped her get into medical school and she rewarded him by . . . well, one long and enjoyable night in bed, that lead into them dating. That was most of their dating relationship though they tried to make it work many times. Fox's kinkiest moment was when he was dating Miyu. During one of their dates Miyu noticed how lonely her friend Fay Spaniel was, which gave Miyu and idea. Long story short, Fox ended the night with both Fay and Miyu nude in his bed. It ended when they both realized their relationship only worked when the bed was rocking. Thankfully they stayed good friends afterwards.

As much as Fox enjoyed his past relationships, in more ways than one, he tries not to look back on them. More often than not they just made him feel guilty because Krystal had been a virgin before they met and he had had the opportunity to play the field. Little did he know that Krystal was secretly glad Fox had those mating experiences because of how much they improved their own.

Fox, completely in awe in the sapphire vixen's beauty, gently strokes her cheek. Her soft blur fur feels soothing to the touch. Krystal lets out a soft purr as Fox strokes her cheek.

"Oh Fox that feels nice."

Fox nearly jumps up at Krystal's whisper. She spoke without opening her eyes and vey smoothly. The only indication Fox has she is awake is her mouth moving.

"Krystal, I thought you were asleep."

"I just wanted to close my eyes for a few minutes. Last night was exhausting. You are such an amazing lover, best I've had by far."

Krystal opens her eyes and Fox finds himself staring deep into the most beautiful eyes that he has ever seen. Krystal's turquoise eyes are mystifyingly beautiful. Fox and Krystal smile at each other for what feels like forever, taking in the beautiful of their mates.

Krystal finally breaks the silence. "So Fox what is on today's list?"

"Not much that I know of. We don't have any contracts at the moment, thankfully. Slippy will probably spend the day tinkering on his latest inventions. We probably won't see Falco till at least noon."

"Don't forget about Katt. She is spending some time with us to get her Cat's Paw repaired."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." Fox replies, glad that Krystal is happy around his past lovers. "But actually she's here to get it upgraded. Katt's been complaining a lot that her ship is starting to get old. She wants something that can outrun the new ships. Katt wants Slippy to take a look at her ship and make suggestions."

"Wait, if Slippy's just making suggestions than who's upgrading her ship?" Krystal asks.

"Well, last I heard Fara is. Katt convinced Fara to build a new ship for her."

"Hmmm, makes sense, Fara's company does make the best ships in Lylat. Too bad she doesn't like me."

"What are you talking about Krystal?" Fox asks.

"Fox, I'm a telepath, I can read her mind." Krystal looks at Fox a little annoyed given she's told Fox this a hundred times. "Though Fara hasn't said anything I can tell that she doesn't think very highly of me."

"I would say that she's just jealous of you because of our relationship but that wouldn't be true. She doesn't love me anymore I know that."

"Well I know that you two used to screw, and were in love. But considering that ended before we even met I don't hold it against you or her. And I don't hold it against any of other your past loves." Krystal replies as she snuggles against Fox. "Let's not talk about it right now. I just want to relax."

"Sounds good to me." Fox says with a smile. "Oh and one more thing Krystal I forgot to mention."

"That's nothing unusual." Krystal replies with a smirk. "What is it Fox?"

"I forgot that Fay and Miyu will be joining us soon. They've been busy running small time missions for Corneria in the Lylat outskirts. They won't be with us long, just a few days."

"Fine by me. I haven't seen them in ages. I need someone to gossip with." A sadistic smile crosses Krystal's face. "But I got something we can do till they arrive."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Yes . . . This." Krystal says than jumps Fox.

Krystal forces Fox on his back and pins him to the bed. Fox doesn't even try to fight back. Even if he wanted to he couldn't, Krystal has his arms down and is sitting on top of his lap.

"Oh Krystal, I like where this is going." Fox moans as Krystal kisses his neck.

"Shut up and take it like a man."

Suddenly their foreplay is interrupted by Fox's phone ringing. Fox hardly looks at the phone. He's too busy distracted to Krystal's tongue in his mouth to see who is calling him.

"You gonna answer that Fox?"

Fox looks at Krystal confused as he strokes her cheek. "I would but I'm busy at the moment.

Krystal glares at Fox. "Fox, I can see Peppy's name on the display. You'd better answer it."

"Fine, this had better be good." Fox groans as he answers his phone. "Hey Peppy, what do you want?"

Is that anyway to greet your oldest friend Fox?* Peppy jokes back. *Don't I get a how are you doing Peppy, how's life treating ya or anything like that?*

"Sorry Peppy, how's life treating you?"

There we go Fox, that's how you start a conversation. To be honest Fox, I miss the old days flying with you. Though the money and the benefits are great, being General does get boring after a while. How are things going for you boy?*

"Things are going great for me Peppy. Krystal had me a little distracted when you called."

Peppy chuckles on the other end of the call. *Well Fox put your pants back on. I got a mission for you.*

"Oh, dang Peppy you really know how to ruin the mood. Just tell me what the mission is and Star Fox will complete it."

Can't tell you over the phone. Just be at Cornerian Military Headquarters at 2100. I'll tell you everything you need to know then. Oh and tell Krystal I said hello.*

"Ok Peppy, I'll see you then."

Fox hangs up the phone. "Well Krystal, we got a new mission. And Peppy says hello."

"Fox I heard the whole thing. I'm sitting right here."

Fox tosses the phone aside, grabs Krystal, and forces her down on the bed before she can react. Fox immediately gets to work exploring Krystal's body. His lips gently kissing her neckline while his right hand runs up and down Krystal's hip. Krystal moans at every touch.

"Oh Fox, where is this coming from?"

"Let's just say I like to keep my vixen satisfied."

"Well you're certainly doing a good job." Krystal moans as Fox returns his lips to her neck. "Good thing we got twelve hours till the meeting. You're gonna need all that time to satisfy me."

A seductive smile forms Fox's face. "I wouldn't have it any other way. By the time we're done the bed springs are gonna need to be replaced."

X

Shelby Wilson - McCloud bursts through the front doors of Corneria's Dynamic Research Facility growing and half asleep. All eyes in the waiting room fall on Shelby as she enters the building. Over a dozen researchers and interviewers freeze seeing the middle - aged Artic Fox walk past them. Shelby doesn't want to appear as a jerk to everyone in the room but after three days of field research she just wants to get to her office without being stopped for questions. She walks as fast as she can, a scowl on her face so everyone will avoid. Fortunately everyone is too stunned to approach the famous doctor as she walks past them to the female Rabbit at the front desk.

"Miss Violet hold my calls for ten minutes. Unless it's an emergency, personal, or family call, hold it. Shelby groans as she walks past he secretary. "I need a few minutes to myself."

"Yes Mrs. Wilson - McCloud."

Shelby walks into her office and collapses into her chair. The last five days Shelby's gotten ten hours of sleep tops. Between taking care of the twins and researching the connection between Cornerians and Cerinians, something she's been doing for more than a decade before Krystal appeared and Cerinians were discovered, Shelby's had little time to sleep. Her research was easily when Cerinians weren't known to exist compared to know. Her research involved studying fossils and discovering unusual abilities hidden inside millennia dead Cornerians. Now that Krystal and Cerinians are known to exist she's had to conduct her research in a completely different methods. Shelby had to learn entirely new research methods just to keep up with her studies.

Shelby looks at the large, framed picture on the wall and has to fight back a tear as s flood of love and sad emotions hit her, most loving memories. The picture is one of Shelby and her immediately family. In the middle is Shelby sitting in the chair with her Red Fox husband. Her husband's arm is around her back, both holding a newborn Red Fox/Artic hybrid in their arms. Shelby is holding the boy while her husband is holding the girl. Standing on Shelby's right is her son, nearly full grown, resting his hand on her shoulder. On her husband's left are two red fox boys, one full grown in a Cornerian military uniform and the other around ten years old, her step sons. Sitting between Shelby and her husband is their young daughter.

Shelby doesn't want people to see her sobbing over the loss of her husband and older step son. The last thing Shelby wants is for people to see one of Lylat's top researchers crying. Instead Shelby focuses on the fun times she had playing with the kids and the multitude of nights she and her husband consummated their love. Knowing all of the "intense" fun they had together Shelby still can't figure out how she and her husband only had three children, not counting her own son and two step children.

Shelby looks down at her wedding ring and has to wipe a tear from her eye. Despite her husbands death she never took it off. To Shelby it didn't feel right to take off something her loving husband gave her. There are too many good memories that Shelby wants to hang on to.

"Mrs. Wilson - McCloud you got a personal call." Miss Violet's voice echoes over the intercom.

"Thank you Miss Violet, who's calling?"

"Fox McCloud, he wants to speak with you immediately."

"Patch it through immediately." Shelby exclaims excited.

Shelby adores talking to Fox, it always brightens her day. Fox always has the most interesting conversation, especially when his relationship with Krystal got serious. Shelby was so happy when Fox told her that they were dating, though she wished they'd wait longer to start mating.

"Hello Fox, it's been a long time."

Hey mom, I figured it was time we talked again.*

Shelby smiles when Fox calls her mom. Even though she's Fox's step mom he still sees her as his mother. Shelby guessed a long time ago that since Fox lost his mother when he was young, and James married her a few years later, it's natural for Fox to see her as his mother. Losing James made things hard, raising six kits, thankfully three were in the Cornerian Military Academy at the time, the oldest had just graduated, leaving Shelby to mother the other three, but Shelby did her best and the kits have all turned out fine so far.

"So Fox are you still coming for dinnner next week? Daria and Zane are going to be there."

Of course mom, wouldn't miss it for the world. I haven't seen them in a while. I know Krystal is looking forward to seeing them again, especially Samuel and Sasha. It is alright if I bring her right?*

"Of course it is, she's practically family. Sasha and Samuel love her. Daria is good friends with her. And Zane . . . well you know what he thinks of Krystal."

Shelby hears Fox chuckle on the other end of the line. The last time Shelby talked to Zane he made it quite clear of his feelings for Krystal. If Fox wasn't dating Krystal he'd be trying to mate her.

Yeah that isn't going to happen. If anyone mates with Krystal it's going to be me.*

"As long as you put a ring on her finger at some point Fox. Have you decided when you're going to ask Krystal to marry you?"

The phone goes silent on the other end. *Uh what makes you think that I want to propose to Krystal?"

Shelby can't help but laugh. "Because you and your father are a lot alike. I saw the same look in your father's eyes when we were dating, and he never lost it during our marriage. The way he acted at me is the same when you're around Krystal. You were there Fox when we were dating, you saw how your father acted. It almost mimics your behavior exactly. Trust me Fox, I know what I'm talking about."

I don't know what to say mom. I love Krystal with all my heart, but I don't think we're ready for marriage.*

"Fox, you're father and I dated a year before we got married. You and Krystal have been dating for at least two years." Shelby replies trying not to laugh. "I had to convince your father to propose, and it was easy."

How did you do it?* Fox asks.

Shelby smirks as she remembers the fond night James proposed. "Long story short, I told your father that if he proposed I'd give him something that resulted in your sister being made."

I didn't need to know that mom. I'm not going to do that to Krystal.*

"Well then you'd better propose to her mister. Krystal is like me, she doesn't like to wait, but at the same time probably wouldn't mind being your girlfriend for a few years before marriage. Just let me know when you do, and when she says yes."

Ok mom, I'll give it some thought.* Fox groans sarcastically. *I should let you know that I might be a little late for our family dinner or we may have to postpone it.*

"And why would we have to do that?"

Because General Hare needs us for a contract. I don't know how long it's going to take, hopefully not more than a couple days. We'll see how it goes.*

"Oh, well good luck with that Fox, come home safe as you always do."

That won't be a problem mom.*

"Oh before I forget Fox I got a letter from Daria about her enlistment. Her contract has expired and she's been offered the choice another three year contract or retirement."

What does she want to do?* Fox asks not sure why Shelby is bringing this up, though he has an idea why. *It's her choice and I figured she'd want to follow in Todd's footsteps, considering how she idolized him.*

Shelby can tell over the phone that Fox is a little touchy on the subject of Todd. It's not a subject anyone in the family wants to bring up, especially Daria.

"Fox you know how much your sister wants to be a part of Star Fox. It's her dream to fly with you. Your father and you inspired her."

I know, but I don't think she's ready. She's too young and inexperienced.*

Shelby growls loud enough for Fox to hear it on his end of the call. "Fox, Daria is only a year younger than Krystal, and older than her when she joined the team. Plus Daria is much more experienced than Krystal and better trained, you saw to that yourself. What do you expect when she's served under your friend Bill."

*But mom . . .* Fox doesn't get to finish his sentence as Shelby growls at him again.

"Fox, stop thinking of Daria as your little sister. Even Todd, when he was alive, and her CO, let Daria be herself. Do your sister a favor Fox and do the same."

Shelby hears Fox sigh on the other end of the line. *But what if something happens to her like it did to Todd?*

"Let me tell you something your father told me. Live your life to the best of your ability and don't let worries or the future get in your way." Shelby replied as calmly as possible. "Just talk to Daria ASAP, at least give her the opportunity to prove herself."

Alright, I'll take to her soon. We'll see what she can do.*

"Thanks Fox, I wish we could talk longer but I got work to do. Tell Krystal I said hello."

You're welcome mom, I will and I love you.*

"I love you too Fox."

X

Cornerian Military Headquarters, 2100 MT 

Fox and Krystal fly over the Cornerian Mountain Range that separates Corneria City from the Cornerian Military Headquarters. The mountains act as a natural defense barrier for the base, as any enemy target flying over becomes a silhouette target for the AA guns. This time however, Fox and Krystal find the base relatively empty, except for a few guards and high ranking officers the scanners indicate that the base is empty. Normally Fox can see the people walking around from his Arwing as he lands. The times he doesn't Fox usually finds out there's a covert mission or security risk happening.

"Security is surprisingly light for the Cornerian Military Headquarters." Krystal says as she lowers her Arwing to the ground.

"Well Krystal, Peppy did say that this mission was top secret. He doesn't want whatever he needs us to do getting out. So it makes sense that on these missions they'd have a skeleton crew working."

"Whatever the reason is I'll just be glad to see Peppy, it'sbeen way too long."

Fox and Krystal land in the courtyard just in front of the main Cornerian Military Headquarters action would get most people arrested on sight. But considering that they are part of the famous Star Fox team, and Peppy has given them permission to land there, the guns don't even go up.

"What do you think Peppy called us in for?" Krystal as she jumps out of her Arwing.

"I don't know Krystal. But if I know Peppy, which I do better then anyone, except you, for him not to tell us over the phone it has to be important."

"It had better be if he had to interrupt our hot steamy morning." Krystal shouts making Fox blush, who hopes no one heard it.

Being this late in the day there is hardly anyone at the headquarters other than the guards and a few officers, even less now with the skeleton crew. Fox is glad that hardly anyone is there to see him with Krystal. Though they have been dating for nearly two years Fox still doesn't like the idea of being romantic in public. At most Fox is comfortable with holding Krystal's hand when they are in view of the public. Krystal however, finds Fox's shyness cute. Very few things make her hotter than watching Fox blush when she's kissing him in public. Once that led to them almost getting arrested for public exposure and indicent public behavior. Krystal forgot that unlike Cerinia, public foreplay and mating in public is illegal.

As they walk to the building Krystal is currently more interested in the work and life going on around her. She can still see the damage caused from the Aparoid Invasion all around her despite most of it being already repaired. But Krystal can still see some evidence of the invasion, plasma scorching and bomb craters for example, that most people would miss if they weren't paying good attention.

"It's impressive Fox."

"What is Krystal?"

"Well Fox, it's been two years since the Aparoids attacked. This city was almost in complete ruins. It was horrifying. I can still see a crater over there where a bomb hit."

"It was a devastating attack Krystal. We were both lucky to survive." Fox replies trying to comfort Krystal.

"I know, but that's not the point. I mean look at this place. Two years later and already Corneria is thriving again, though it does need a little more fixing up for Corneria to be back to its former glory."

"What can I say? My people don't like to sit around."

"Very funny Fox, I'm being serious. Your people have been through two devastating wars in the last decade. Yet you still continue to not only exist but thrive. If there's a people that can survive anything the universe throws at them it's you Lylatians."

Fox wraps his arm around Krystal, pulls her close, and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Krystal that gives me hope for my people but also for our relationship. If we could save the Aparoid Invasion that our relationship can survive anything."

Krystal grabs Fox's hand and squeezes tightly. "I love you Fox."

"I love you to Krystal." Fox replies and gives Krystal another kiss on the cheek.

Fox and Krystal turn the corner only to halt, coming inches from bumping into a particular Fennec Fox. Krystal watches Fox nearly jump out of his fur at the sight of Fara Phoenix. The three foxes stare at each other caught off guard to see each other so suddenly.

"Oh Fara, hello." Fox gasps rubbing the back of his head, trying to hide his confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Same reason you are Fox. Peppy called me in for a mission as well." Fara answers trying her hardest to smile. "Apparently we're gonna be working together."

"What, Peppy didn't' say anything about you joining us?" Fox exclaims.

"Well get used to it Fox. I don't like it any more than you do. If I had a choice I wouldn't even be here."

Krystal steps between Fox and Fara. "What is your problem Fara? You've been a complete jerk to me and Fox since I met you."

"You're the telepath Krystal. You should be able to read my thoughts and tell me why I don't like you."

Krystal glares Fara down. "I already know that it's because you think that I'm a slut and you think that I'm not good enough for Fox. You also think that I'm just using him. But there's more to it than that, I can see you're hiding something that even I can't see."

"Oh it's more than that Krystal." Fara growls and leans at Krystal, their growling faces inches apart. "You are a terrible pilot and constantly getting into situations that require Fox to save your life. It if wasn't for your beautiful curves you wouldn't even be on the team."

"At least I didn't walk out on Fox." Krystal snarls.

"I didn't walk out on Fox because I had a choice. I gave him a choice between me or the team. He choose the team over me. He'll make the same choice with you."

Krystal, filled with rage, grabs Fara by the collar. "Get this through your thick head. Fox and I love each other. He'll never make that mistake, and if he does I'll kill him."

"Don't you dare touch me." Fara growls as she slaps away Krystal's hand.

"Hey guys save it for later. We got something business to attend to." Peppy shouts getting Fox, Krystal, and Fara's attention.

The two vixens were screaming so loud that they didn't notice Peppy walking up to them. The look on his face screams anger, as if he's about to explode. Fox knows its best just to stand back.

"Fine, we'll continue this later." Fara growls and walks away.

Fox and Krystal look at each other very nervous. Reluctantly they follow Fara into Peppy's office. Neither of them wants to be in the same room as Fara.

"Has Fara always been like Fox?" Krystal whispers.

"No, the only thing I've seen her like this, when we were dating, was when she was extremely pissed off. But since we broke up every time I see her she's like this, especially when she found out we are dating."

"Hopefully she'll calm down soon. I don't know how long I can handle Fara when she's like this. Let's just get this meeting over with."

Fox and Krystal follow Fara at a distance, trying to avoid every possible contact with Fara that they can, at least until they get into the meeting. Peppy is waiting for them at his office, looking both happy to see Fox, Krystal, and Fara and infuriated to have to break up an argument at the same time. Fox and Krystal hug Peppy together.

"Hey Peppy, happy to see you walking." Krystal jokes.

"Very funny Krystal, I'm not that old." Peppy smiles back. "I'm just happy to see you. Too bad the only time we meet these days is when I have a contract for your team."

"I'm sorry about that Peppy. Hopefully with peace around the corner we'll be able to finally have a peacefully talk." Fox replies.

"Soon, with pirates and some renegade Venom soldiers our only threat that'll be option I hope. I don't know about you but I'm tired of war." Peppy says back then turns to Fara. "Glad to see you come Fara. I know that this is the last thing you wanted to do."

"Anything for an old friend." Fara replies and hugs Peppy. "So, what do you need from me Peppy?"

A stern look crosses Peppy's face. "Follow me into my office. It's not safe to talk out here."

"After you old man." Fara jokes.

"Very funny young lady."

Fox, Krystal, and Fara follow Peppy into his office. Peppy's office is small, for the commanding General of Lylat. The only decorations are a few pictures of the glory days. Four photos in particular catch his eyes. The first is one Peppy, James, and Pigma together during the original Star Fox days. The second photo is Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Peppy aboard the Great Fox just before the Lylat Wars. The third is of Fox, Krystal, Falco, Slippy, and Peppy just days before the Aparoid Invasion. The final photo is the most special to Fox as it was taken thirty years ago. It's the wedding day of his parents James and Vixy and Peppy and Vivian. It was a double wedding. Seeing the picture brings a tear to Fox's eyes.

Peppy sits down at his desk, not saying a word as he looks for his notes. After a minute Fox, Krystal, and Fara start to get annoyed.

"So Peppy what's the mission?" Fox asks.

"Not to mention why am the heck am I here? I'm not even part of Star Fox anymore." Fara adds.

"Well Fara considering that this mission affects your company I think it concerns you. If you don't want to put your company in danger you're going to need to work with Star Fox."

Fara laughs so hard she almost pees herself. Fox, Krystal, and Peppy look at her like Fara has lost her mind.

"Nice one Peppy, I didn't know that you had a sense of humor."

"In this situation I don't. When one of your father's best employee's life is in danger and the Orbital Station is under attack I figured that you'd be completely serious."

"Oh, in that case what other choice do I have?"

"Glad you see it that way Fara." Peppy finally finds his notes. "We've kept this out of the news to avoid a panic. Recently the outskirts of our system have been plagued by pirates. Several freighters have been attacked with one raid within a thousand miles of the Beltino Orbital Gate station. Though the station's defenses can easily handle a pirate attack, Fara your father has asked me to arrange for Beltino to be transported back to Corneria for his safety."

"Let me guess, you want Star Fox to transport him safely?" Fox says with a smile.

"And secretly," Peppy answers. "Beltino is a very important man. There are organizations, including Venom, will do anything to have him. So we want this done as secretly as possible. The only people who know about this are in this room, and you're father Fara."

"Of course, and let me guess, you need me because of the stations security systems. A high level scientists like Beltino cannot leave without arousing suspicion unless an official of Phoenix Space Dynamics is there to escort him."

"Exactly Fara, I guess that means you're aboard for this mission?" Peppy asks.

"Yes, though very reluctantly."

"Glad to hear it Fara." Peppy turns to Fox. "Got any questions Fox?"

"Yes, what kind of opposition are we facing?"

"Well I can't say exactly because we don't know. But we estimate that the pirates have at least fifty in their crew. They have one carrier but it only appears to be able to carry ten ships at the most. Nothing that Star Fox can't handle."

"What about the Venom forces?" Fox asks.

"To be honest Fox, the only Venom forces to be seen in the area is a small squadron of five. They appear to be either a patrol or scouting party. But don't let your guard down Fox. There could be more in the area."

"No problem Peppy. We'll be on our guard the whole time. When do you expect us back?"

"Fara's father has set a deadline for next Wednesday. That gives you a week to have Beltino back here." Peppy turns to Fara. "Your father was really serious about wanting Beltino back. I'd hate to see what your father would do if we failed to get him back in time.

Fara lets out a small laugh. "Oh he'd find another planet to build his weapons for."

The look in Peppy's face is priceless. Fara cannot help but laugh as Peppy looks at her completely shocked.

"I'm joking Peppy. Daddy will not leave Corneria. You guys did give us all of our money after all."

"Damn it Fara," Krystal shouts. "Can't you think of anything else besides giving an old man a heart attack?"

"Krystal, Fara, save it for later." Peppy shouts and Krystal and Fara stare at each other. "So Fox can we count on your team?"

"Consider it done Peppy." Fox exclaims.

X

"Well Fox that was a little more tense than I wanted to be." Krystal says as she and Fox walk out of the Cornerian Military Headquarters towards their Arwings.

"You can say that again Krystal. Fara has always been able to make any moment awkward. That's what made dating her so difficult. There was one occasion on Corneria when we were at a dance club and Fara went completely insane because the waiter brought us the wrong year of wine she wanted. But Fara does have a particular taste for wine."

"Wow, I never thought that Fara had that kind of anger, even if it is wine. She doesn't seem the type that gets upset over the little things."

"Oh that's nothing Krystal, try being at my house during Christmas. Billionaire parties always end up in drama." Fara shouts as she walks out from around the corner. "So Fox what's the plan?"

"Damn it Fara please stop scaring me." Fox shouts as he jumps back at the sight of Fara appearing from behind him.

"There's no fun in that Fox."

"At least we agree on something." Krystal adds with a smirk, she can't deny frightening Fox can be very fun.

"I wasn't talking to you Krystal." Fara growls and turns to Fox. "So Fox like I just asked, what is the plan? You always have a plan of some kind, though it's not always a good plan."

Fox rolls his eyes, already getting tired of Fara's negative attitude. "Well, it's simple Fara. Be here at 0700 tomorrow morning and we'll head to the Orbital Station. We don't know what we're up against but we'll be on our guard once we're in the danger zone. It's a simple escort mission."

"That's it Fox, I was expecting more than that? What if we're attacked?"

"I wouldn't worry about that. The Great Fox II has the best radar in Lylat. It can detect ships, even enemy or unidentified ships over ten thousand miles away. We'll be able to see our enemies coming and deploy before they get within five hundred miles of us. Does that answer your question?"

"Kind of, that's good enough for me . . . for now. Guess I'll see you two tomorrow, unfortunately."

"Alright, just try to be nice to Krystal. I don't want too much drama on my ship." Fox jokes knowing that drama is starting to become the norm on the Great Fox II.

"Easier said than done Fox. You know that I have a problem getting along with people I don't like." Fara replies, referring to the blue vixen standing beside Fox.

Krystal, finally fed up, jumps in front of Fox and stares Fara down. "Ok Fara, I've had enough of your hateful attitude towards me. Before we go on this mission I need to know why you hate me so much."

"You want to know what my problem is Krystal?"

"Yeah, why do you hate me when I haven't done anything to you?"

Fara shakes her head in disgust. "Let me put it to you this way. The way I see it you have done nothing to prove to me that you are nothing more than a whore. You have yet to show me any considerable skill in the cockpit that earns you a right onto the Star Fox team. Heck, the only reason you are on the team is because you're sleeping with the leader, and because you look good in a bra and loincloth."

"That is not true and you know it Fara." Krystal screams at the top of her lungs in Fara's face. "Before I joined the team Fox made me pass tests to prove my skill. I proved myself to be good enough to join the team. And for your information Fox and I were not dating when he asked me to join. And let me tell you this, even though Fox loves me with all his heart he would never allow me to fly with Star Fox if he didn't think that I was able to handle myself. There's no way Fox would jeopardized the safety of his team. Even for someone he loved. Besides I more than proved myself during the Aparoid Invasion."

"That seems to be a mistake Fox makes with all of his women, so get used to it Krystal. Miyu and Katt will tell you the same thing. Eventually Fox will choose his team over you."

Fox growls as he steps in between Fara and Krystal. "Whoa, hold up there Fara. I learned my mistake from our relationship. I would never choose my career over Krystal, and she is my team so of course I'd choose her. We're actually talking about retiring."

"Well good for you two." Fara says as sarcastic as possible. "At least you has finally learned how to treat a woman. Took you forever to do it. Too bad you choose to retire with a blue whore."

"For the last time Fara I am not a whore. You need to stop being jealous of what Fox and I have."

Fara growls and yells in Krystal's face. "I am not jealous of you two at all. If I was jealous of you two at all I would've told Fox that he and I have a child together. If he knew than he probably wouldn't be with a slut like you."

Fara suddenly stops as she realizes that what she just said. She got so mad that the truth just shot out of her mouth before her brain could stop her. Fara gasps as she takes a step back looking at the stunned face of Fox and Fara.

" _Oh crap, I had to run my big mouth."_

To be continued

* * *

Well that was an emotional chapter. Fara and child and she kept it a secret from him. And Fara now has to work Fox and Krystal with the knowledge they've learned out for everyone to know.

How will Fox react when it sinks in that he has an illegitimate child with Fara? How will Krystal react to her boyfriend having a daughter that even he didn't know about? Will things ever be the same again?

Please leave a review. I honestly want to know what you think of the story and how I can improve it.

Hope that you enjoyed the story. This is John Storm signing off. Star Frosty ya'll.


	3. Vixy PhoenixMcCloud

Well here we go, the next chapter of Unknown Daughter. Sorry ending the last chapter in a cliffhanger but I wanted to add suspense. So far this story is getting a pretty good turnout, better than I could've anticipated. Even though it's a reboot I think it's still getting good results. So before I begin I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and/or followed my stories. I wouldn't be writing if it wasn't for you.

Last chapter I got a couple reviews about mistakes I made. I'm sorry for those mistakes and I did fix the ones I found. So from now on if y'all see a mistake I made please point it out so I can fix it.

Most of the changes I made in this chapter are grammar and spelling corrections. But I did add a scene of Fox and Shelby.

P.S. As I'm writing this chapter I am also working on the next chapter for my stories "My Sangheli Daughter" and "The Guardian."

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. All rights go to Nintendo.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Vixy Phoenix/McCloud

"WHAT DID . . . YOU JUST SAY . . . FARA?" Fox shouts, trying to comprehend what Fara just said.

" _Oh boy here we go._ " Fara thinks, knowing that everything is about to change.

Though Fara has been reluctant to tell Fox the truth, deep down she has always known that Fox deserves to know that they have a daughter. Fara just never got around to tell him about his daughter. Plus, she was jealous a little when she found out that Fox was dating Krystal.

Fara takes a deep breath and looks Fox and Krystal. Both are starring at her with daggers in their eyes. They heard what Fara said but somehow the thought of it hasn't sunken in yet.

Fara looks straight at Fox, blocking out all distraction. "Fox, you and I have a daughter together."

Fara watches as Fox gasp as her words enter his mind. His mind seems to completely freeze trying to comprehend what he just heard. The thought he has a daughter taking a toll on his brain. Fara can tell that everything is running through his head all at once. He's trying to figure out how his daughter was conceived, how could Fara keep it secret, and what to do now. Fox looks like he's going to respond then suddenly he drops like a rock, unconscious.

"Well glad to see that some things never change." Fara says with a smirk. "He could never handle emotions very well."

Krystal walks up to Fara full of rage and stares her down, their faces inches apart. Krystal bares her fangs at Fara, all control Krystal has over her anger is gone. What comes next Fara doesn't see coming. Krystal draws with all of her strength and swings a haymaker at Fara. Her fist connects to Fara's lips, sending the sand colored vixen to the ground.

"You gotta admit Fara, you deserved that." Krystal snarls.

Fara wipes the blood off her lips and growls at the smiling blue vixen standing over her. No one strikes Fara Phoenix and gets away with it. Fara jumps up and delivers a backhand to Krystal's jaw, knocking her to the ground.

"That's something I've been wanting to do for a long time little Krysy." Fara growls.

Krystal looks up at Fara. "Consider that you're only lucky shot."

A sadistic smile crosses Fara's face. "Show you what you got blue slut."

Krystal jumps up and lungs at Fara with the intent of knocking that smirk smile off her face but Fara is waiting on her. Fara grabs Krystal's arm, uses her momentum, and flips Krystal over her shoulders. Krystal lands hard on the pavement knocking the breath out of her.

"You gotta do better than that Krystal. I've been taking self defense classes since I was six."

Krystal takes advantage of Fara's overconfidence and sweeps her legs out from under her. Fara lands hard on her large butt. Before Fara can recover she sees Krystal's knee coming at her. The blow connects to Fara's forehead stunning her and nearly knocks her unconscious.

"I hope that hurt bitch." Krystal shouts as Fara gets back up with a large bruise on her forehead. "I've been trained to fight since I could walk. That's a long standing Cerinian custom."

Fara response is quicker than Krystal expected, too fast for Krystal's telepathy to pick up on her movements. Normally Krystal's telepathy can predict how her opponent is going to attack her down to the exact moves. But Fara is quicker and more agile than Krystal's usual opponents. The only opponent Krystal has seen move like this is Fox and Cheetahs.

Before Krystal can even get a proper stance Fara launches a quick jab that connects to her nose. Krystal's hand's by instinct move up to cover her nose leaving her chest open, which Fara uses to strike her in the breasts causing Krystal's nerve to voluntarily freeze up. Fara then throws a palm strike to Krystal's nose, blurring her vison. The next thing Krystal feels is Fara's leg in her gut making Krystal double over gasping for breath. Krystal manages to look up just in time to see Fara drawing back her elbow for the final blow.

" _Oh no you don't, I will not be defeated this easily."_

Krystal reaches up in time to block Fara's elbow strike. The blow is so powerful that Krystal knows if it had connected she would be knocked out, possibly with a concussion. The stunned look on Fara's face is priceless. Krystal uses Fara's surprise to her advantage and grabs Fara's arm and throws it up opening Fara's defenses. Krystal throws a powerful uppercut that connects to Fara's jaw. The blow nearly breaks Fara's jaw and throws her back.

" _Damn that vixen is tougher than she looks. Don't let her looks fool you. No wonder Fox loves her."_ Fara thinks as she rubs her jaw.

"I heard that Fara." Krystal shouts.

"I hate telepathy."

"It comes in handy. Like right now." Krystal replies and punches Fara in the face.

Fara staggers back caught off guard and doesn't see Krystal coming towards her until it's too late. Krystal grabs Fara by the collar and knees her in the stomach. Fara nearly drops to her knees gasping for breath but recovers quickly, knowing that Krystal isn't done. Fara wraps her arms around Krystal and charges forward, forcing Krystal into her Arwing. Krystal feels her back pop as she is forced against the Arwing. Fara grabs Krystal's by the collar bone and strikes her in the jaw.

Krystal finds herself trapped against her Arwing as blow after blow from Fara continues for what feels like forever. She waits for Fara to draw back to escape, and when the opportunity comes she grabs Fara's wrist and elbow, spins, and throws her into the Arwing. Now Krystal has the upper hand and she intends to take every advantage she can get. But before Krystal can deliver a blow someone from behind grabs her and throws her off Fara.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Peppy shouts as he tries to hold back a screaming Krystal.

Peppy holds Krystal back giving her time to cool down. Krystal calms down a little when she sees Peppy holding her and Fox starting to get up.

"Nothing Peppy," Fara says rubbing her jaw. "We just had some tension to work out."

"Well don't do it here. Save that crap for when you're not on my base." Peppy growls and helps up Fox. "I don't know what happened here but please do not let it happen again. You guys have to work together and if I think your feud is going to jeopardize the mission I will give it to someone else. Do you understand me?"

"Of course Peppy, it won't happen again." Krystal replies. "We got all of the anger out of us."

Peppy eyes Fara and Krystal seeing their bruised up faces. He doesn't believe that Fara and Krystal have gotten their anger out at all. If anything their fight was just the beginning. But Peppy, tired of their rivalry, knows it's best for them to work it out.

"Glad to hear it, it's about time you two worked out your anger towards each other." Peppy pats Krystal on the back. "Now if you excuse me I have to get home. I haven't slept in three days."

"No problem Peppy, we'll let you go." Krystal replies then goes to Fox's side to make sure that he is ok.

"Thank you girls, just don't fight again and have Beltino here before the deadline." Peppy responses than walks away leaving Fox, Krystal and Fara alone.

Fox, Krystal, and Fara look at each other not knowing what to say. After everything that's just come to light no one wants to say anything. Fox can still feel the anger between Krystal and Fara. The tension is so thick that Fox could cut it with a knife.

"You two look like someone just wiped your asses." Fox says to break the tension.

"You'd be surprised Fox." Krystal says with a smirk. "Fara and I had to work through our anger."

Fox looks back and forth between Fara and Krystal. The two girls look like they just went ten round with a professional boxer. Fox shivers at the sight of their bruised faces, glad he missed out on the fight, but angry at himself that he couldn't break it up.

"Ok. . . . which one of you won?" Fox asks.

"I say it was a draw." Fara replies rubbing her sore jaw.

"Oh, that's better than I thought it would go. I figured that at least one of you would be dead."

"If Peppy hadn't broke to up one of us might be." Krystal jokes.

A shiver runs down Fox's spine looking back and forth between Fara and Krystal. He knows that this isn't the end of their hatred for each other. The tension between the two is so tense that Fox can feel it. Having these two working together on a team is going to be nearly impossible. If this mission has a chance to go smoothly than he needs to keep them as far apart from each other as possible.

Fox smile at Krystal, then suddenly gets serious as he approaches Fara. "So Fara, what now? I can't just forget that I have a child, with you, that I didn't know about."

The look on Fara's face makes Fox step back in fear. "Wait till tomorrow morning, I have a solution."

"Wait till tomorrow, what kind of response messed up response is that?" Fox shouts.

"Just wait till tomorrow morning Fox." Fara snarls then walks away without saying another word.

Fox and Krystal don't take their eyes off of Fara. After the fight and the reveal of his child neither of them trusts Fara at this point. Both let out a sigh of relief as Fara takes off in her car.

"Well Fox, this is going to be an interesting mission."

"Understatement of the year Krystal." Fox replies a bit confused. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around the possibility that I have a child . . . with Fara. What if she's lying?"

"Well Fox, I can tell you that she is not lying. I read her mind and I can tell you that she's certainly not lying."

"Oh man, just when I thought that everything was going smoothly. I don't even know what to do now. I mean, should I be in my child's life? If I am will I be a good father?"

Krystal grabs Fox's hand and lightly squeezes. "Fox, I know what you're thinking. I know the man you are. So I can say with all certainty that if anyone deserves to be in your child's life it's you. You will be an awesome father Fox."

Fox kisses Krystal on the cheek. "Thank you Krystal, I don't know where I'd be with you."

* * *

Great Fox, that evening

"Are you sure I should do this Krystal?" Fox asks as he looks down at his phone.

"Yes Fox, I'm sure about this. Shelby needs to know." Krystal replies as she sits down on the bed next to Fox, her hair dripping wet after taking a shower, and dressed in only a towel.

Fox sighs as he looks down at his phone screen. Shelby's contact ID is displayed as Fox contemplates pressing call. Krystal doesn't know how long Fox has been starring at Shelby's contact ID. Fox was looking at it when she took a shower, and Krystal takes long showers.

"I know you're worried Fox, I would be too. Shelby can be a very scary woman at times."

"Worried doesn't even begin to describe it Krystal. Shelby may be small but she can be very frightening when she wants to be. Even I won't dare mess with her."

Krystal sits on edge of the bed and lays her head on Fox's shoulder. "That's why I'm here Fox, to keep you comfort in this difficult time. With me you can do anything . . . even call your step mother."

Fox smirks. "You got one heck of way of putting things Krystal."

"Only with you my love." Krystal giggles as she kisses Fox's cheek. "Now call Shelby before I press the call button myself."

"You wouldn't dare Krystal."

"Oh really, Fox you should know me better than that by now." Krystal says with a giggle and then presses the call button.

"Krystal you she - devil."

Krystal leans in and kisses Fox's lips. "You're welcome my love."

Shelby answers almost immediately and laughs. *Well, well, Fox, two calls in one day, this must be a special occasion.*

Fox sighs. "Good evening mom, I guess you can says it's a special occasion."

*Oh really, and what is that?*

Fox gulps loud enough for Shelby to hear it on the other end of the line. "Uh, I'm not really sure how to put it."

*Just start from the beginning Fox, it can't be that bad.*

Fox pauses for a moment, not ready to spill the beans of his daughter. Fox figured that Shelby would at least carry on a short conversation first. Shelby has always loved conversations with the family. Instead she got straight to the point.

"Uh mom, I ran into Fara Phoenix today. That should get you started on how bad it started."

*Oh, yeah I'd say that's pretty bad. I know you and Fara didn't end your relationship on the best of terms. I hope things went smoothly though.*

"I wish they had to, but it didn't. It might have gone better if Krystal wasn't with me."

Krystal slaps Fox on the back of the head. Fox laughs as he rubs the back of his head. He forgot that Krystal was sitting next to him. Shelby laughs on the other end, having heard the slap.

*Good job Krystal.*

Krystal leans into the phone. "He deserved it Shelby. But he's also right, it would've gone better if I hadn't been there."

*Oh and why is that sweetie?*

"She doesn't like me very much. Fara thinks I don't deserve to be on Star Fox and that I also don't deserve Fox. She likes calling me blue slut."

*Sounds to me like she's jealous.* Shelby replies with a smirk. *I bet it was entertaining. I hope you got her good for calling you blue slut, which you certainly are not.*

"Considering Fara and I got into a fight it was, and yes I did."

*What, you mean the two of you actually fought? Who won?* Shelby shouts so loud that Fox and Krystal had to cover their ears.

"It was draw unfortunately, I got in some good blows but so did she. Fara's better than I thought she would be."

*Wow, I wish I could've seen that." Shelby laughs. *And what was Fox doing the whole time? I didn't think he'd be sitting there on the sideline watching the love of his life fought the ex love of his life. Unless Fox was turned on by it.*

Fox gulps knowing that Shelby's about to find out why he called her. "Well I had passed out after Fara revealed something to me that I never saw coming. And I'm not sure if I would've been turned on by watching them fight."

*And what was that Fox?*

Fox sighs, not wanting to tell Shelby but knowing he has too. "Well I don't know how to say it so I'll just come right out in say it. Fara told me that she and I have a daughter."

Fox hears the phone fall and hit the floor on the other end of the line. He knew that the news would disturb her but he never figured it would stun her this badly. For a moment Fox hears nothing, thinking that Shelby had passed like he did when Fara told him.

*FOX, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!*

Fox drops the phone, Shelby's scream hurting his ear. "I'm just as surprised as you are mom. Fara told me just a few hours ago."

*No Fox, I meant why do you have an illegitimate child?*

"Uh Shelby you know how babies are conceived and that Fara and I had sex."

*Fox this is not a time to joke. Do you have any idea of furious I am right now? I don't even know what to say.*

"I don't blame you mom, even I'm mad at myself . . . and at Fara for keeping my daughter a secret from me. I haven't even seen her yet or knew that she existed till a few hours ago." Fox answers back, a hint of sadness in his voice.

*Fox, I'm sorry to hear that. I guess I should be just as mad at Fara as I am at you.*

"Wait, why are you mad at me?"

*Because you knocked her up Fox. This all started because you couldn't keep your sausage in your pants for a beautiful woman.*

Krystal can't help but laugh. "She's got a point there Fox, I speak from experience. I know that Katt, Fay, and Miyu can say the same."

Fox glares at Krystal. "You're not helping Krystal."

"I know Fox, I'm just trying to get Shelby mad enough to kick you ass."

*You don't have to assist at all there Krystal.* Shelby shouts. *What I want to know is why didn't Fox suspect anything and how come Fara didn't say thing?*

"Why would I suspect anything mom?" Fox replies. "I always used protection when I mated with Fara . . . and I mean always. Though I can think to around the specific time we conceived our daughter I still don't see how I got her pregnant. I guess the rubber must've torn or something."

*That was more information than I wanted to know Fox.*

"You asked mom, and I answered. But you see mom, Fara and I have talked very little since then. I haven't even seen her in person since we broke up." Fox tries to explain as best he can. "As to why she kept it a secret I don't know why. I can't fathom why she would want to keep our daughter a secret from me."

*Maybe she was worried about how it would affect your relationship with Krystal*

"I doubt that mom, Fara doesn't seem concerned about my relationship at all. If anything I'd say she's trying to sabotage it."

*You never know Fox, people can surprise you.* Shelby replies. *I got to ask how did she reveal it to you?*

"She revealed it by accident Shelby." Krystal answers. "Fara and I got into an argument and she accidently revealed it. That's when Fox was so stunned that he passed out. And shortly after that Fara and I fought."

*Really, Fox passed out when Fara told him. I wish I had been there to see that.* Shelby laughs for a moment before getting serious. *So Fox, what is your plan? Now that you know you have a daughter you can't just ignore her?*

"I don't plan on ignoring her mom, but I don't know what to do. It all depends on what Fara wants."

Fox hears Shelby growl on the other end of the line. *That is BS Fox and you know it. She is your daughter too and you have every right to her.*

"Whoa mom that is not what I meant. I know that Fara will allow me to see our daughter. But with a new mission she probably wants to wait till afterwards for let me see her. That's really all I want and I know that Fara, despite the grudge and her hatred for Krystal, I know that Fara is honorable enough to honor that."

Krystal looks at Fox confused when he said that Fara is honorable. So far Krystal has not seen Fara act very honorably, and keeping Fox's daughter a secret only made it worse. But Fox knows Fara better than her so she doesn't question it.

*Ok, if she doesn't do that then I'll personally track Fara down and beat her ass till she lets you see your daughter.* Shelby growls making Fox and Krystal shudder. *Oh and I'd better get to see your daughter too.*

"Of course, I know that Fara will agree to that at least." Fox sighs. "I promise that you will get to see her some day."

*So you don't even know her name?*

"No mom, she didn't even do that. Fara didn't give me much information."

Fox hears Shelby shy on the other end. *For some reason that doesn't surprise me. Just try to do the right thing Fox, that's all I ask of you.*

"I'll do everything I can mom."

*That's all I ask for Fox. Well that and for you to keep Krystal happy.* Shelby smirks. *And no Fox, I don't mean happy in bed.*

"I get it mom." Fox replies as he rolls his eyes. "Well it's getting late mom, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

*Ok Fox, I'll take to you later. Oh and Fox, remember to talk to Daria about joining the team.* Shelby replies quickly. *She's stationed on the Orbital Defense Station. Stop by and at least talking to her.*

Fox groans loudly for Shelby to hear it. "Ok mom, I'll do it. I love you and I'll see you soon."

*Love you too Fox . . . and Krystal. Goodnight you two, and please Fox keep it in your pants.*

Fox sighs as he hangs up the phone. "Well that was intense."

"What do you expect Fox, you just told her that you have an illigetimate daughter. I'd be surprised if she took it well." Krystal replies as she pats Fox on the back. "I imagine if you told her in person she would would've slapped the stupid out of you."

"You're certainly right about that. Why do you think I called her? And now I'm not stupid."

"Sure you're not." Krystal shakes her head. "Because you're afraid of your step mother."

"And for good reason. Even though she is small Shelby is a fighter. James and Todd trained did train her after all. They wanted to make sure that we could take care of ourselves."

"Huh, I can see why then. Plus, Shelby carries herself with a strong sense of confidence that it's impossible to ignore and not respect her. That's one of the many reasons I respect her, besides the fact that she brought up four children on her own . . . after James died."

Fox smiles as he wraps his arm around Krystal. "And it helps that she likes you."

"Well who doesn't like me, except for Fara obviously."

"You got a point there my love." Fox smirks as he kisses Krystal's neck. "Hopefully she'll be accepting of my daughter . . . assuming we ever get to see her."

"I know she will Fox, Shelby will love her immediately. Despite being what you would call an alpha female your step mother is one of the most loving vixens I've ever met. I guarantee you that she'll love your daughter, as will I." Krystal smiles as she stands ups. "But enough about your daughter and Fara for one day. We both need to get some sleep."

"I agree Krystal, I can't stay up focusing on my daughter all night." Fox replies with a sigh. "Sorry Krystal but it looks like tonight is going to be the first in a long time where we didn't mate."

"It's ok Fox, I had a feeling you wouldn't be in the mood." Krystal replies a little disappointed. "Honestly Fox, for once I'm not in the mood for mating either."

Fox smiles as Krystal takes off the towel, not ashamed of her nudity, and lays down in bed pulling the covers over her. As much as Fox wants to take Krystal to nirvana he resists the urge. Fox is more than happy just cuddling nude to the gorgeous vixen. He takes off his clothes too and snuggles up next to Krystal, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I love you Krystal." Fox whispers into Krystal's ear.

"I love you too Fox."

* * *

Cornerian Airfield, the next day, 0700

"Are you kidding Krystal, you really hit Fara?" Fay shouts.

Krystal slightly nods to Fay confirming the little collie's question as Katt and Miyu giggle. The look on Fay's face is priceless. Krystal doesn't need her telepathy to know that Fay is thinking that she is out of mind. Striking Fara Phoenix, the daughter of the Papetoon billionaire, and one of the richest and mid powerful man in Lylat, is possibly a death sentence. The fact that Krystal is still standing here breathing blows Fay's mind.

"Damn Krystal you got more balls than Fox." Miyu shouts laughing. "And all of us here should know from experience."

"I don't know about that Miyu. Some of the things that I've Fox do are pretty ballsie. The man did go against Andross solo." Krystal replies defending Fox. "And if what you told me about your past . . . bedroom experiences with Fox, he's got plenty of balls. All three of you should know that."

Katt. Fay, and Miyu giggle at Krystal's comment. What she said is true, they've all spent bedroom time with Fox and would be lying if they said they didn't enjoy it. It's one of their favorite subjects to talk about when they're all together. Katt and Miyu go as far as to give Krystal advice on how to "please" Fox and intensify the experience. Katt's gone as far as to give Krystal "hands on" training with Fox to improve her technique.

"Oh please Krystal, Fox fainted when Fara told him about their daughter." Katt smiles.

Krystal tries to hide her smirk but doesn't succeed very well. Even she has to admit that watching Fox pass out was hilarious. For the past hour Krystal has been describing what happened yesterday at the Cornerian Military Headquarters to Fay, Miyu, and Katt. Like Fox she had trouble sleeping last night, the thought of Fox having a daughter kept her up. She got up early and went for a walk around the Great Fox II trying to clear her head, finding the girls in the hangar gossiping and Krystal just had to share with them what happened. Fay, Miyu, and Katt laughed so hard when Krystal got to the part of her and Fara fighting that she thought they were gonna die laughing.

"So Krystal, what does this mean for you and Fox?" Katt asks finally trying to get serious. "I mean you can't just ignore the fact that your boyfriend has a daughter with an ex, let alone one in a relationship that didn't end well. And with a woman you can't be in the same room with without the two of you trying to kill each other."

"Krystal sighs, "Well I've done some thinking. I'll admit that it does complicate things between Fox and me. But I have accepted that fact that Fox and Fara conceived their daughter before Fox and I even met and their relationship ended not long after that. Plus, I know that Fox still loves me and I still love him. So I'm not going to let it come between us."

"I guess that makes sense. But what about Fox's daughter? Won't this complicate things even though you've accepted it?" Fay asks.

"Fox and I haven't talked much about it. At the moment we plan on getting this mission over with before addressing that issue. We have to handle things one problem at a time. Though this is a simple contract we don't need complications."

"What if Fara is trying to get Fox back?" Fay asks.

"She's not, I can tell that Fara has no love for Fox anymore. That died before Fox and I even met. I'm not worried about that at all. Fox and I are hoping to use this time to work through some issues Fara and I have. I wouldn't count on it working though"

"That is assuming you and Fara don't try to kill each other in the process." Katt jokes.

"That's what I'm worried about. Even though we got a good deal of our hatred out yesterday there's still a lot there between us."

"I hope you did." Miyu respond. "I may be a doctor but the last thing I want to do is write a death certificate."

"I promise you won't, as long as Fara doesn't have any more secrets to reveal."

"That's what I don't understand." Katt says. "How did your telepathy not pick up on Fara's secret?"

"There are ways to hide things from a telepath. When Fara found out I'm a telepath she kept the truth buried deep in her mind and didn't think about it when I was near her. That must've been difficult to do as it takes a lot of willpower to hide something like that." Krystal replies. "I'm actually surprised that you guys didn't know about her daughter. You guys see her all the time and have known her years."

"We all knew about Fara's daughter, being friends after all. But none of us have even seen her daughter. Fara likes the keep things from the public. All she's done is told us that she has a daughter, nothing more, not even who the father is." Miyu replies.

"That's not entirely true. The only person outside of her family she told about her daughter's real father was me." Fay adds, getting all eyes her. "I'm sorry that I never told anyone but Fara told me to keep it a secret. She knows that I can keep a secret."

Krystal, Katt, and Miyu all look at Fay shocked. Miyu looks at Fay a little hurt, as they tell each other everything. They've never kept a secret from each other for as long as they've known each other. No one says a word for what feels like forever making it even more awkward.

Fox suddenly walks out from behind a cargo crate and all eyes are on him as he walks up to Fay. The look in his eyes say it all, he's starting to lose his mind. The only thing he can think about is his daughter. Krystal doesn't even blame Fox for going crazy, she'd be doing the same if she was in his position.

"What did Fara tell you about her daughter?"

"How long have you been here Fox?" Fay asks a little creeped out.

"The whole time." Krystal answers for Fox. "My telepathy picked up on him when he first walked in. I didn't say anything because he needed to hear everything."

Fay looks up at Fox. "Please don't be mad at me. Fara made me promise to keep her daughter a secret."

"I'm not mad at you Fay. I just want to know what Fara told you."

"Fara didn't tell me much. All she really said is that you're the father. She didn't tell me the kit's name or even show me a picture." Fay sighs looking down at the floor. "But there is something else. Fara did tell me she thought about telling you about your daughter. It was several months after the Saurian Crisis. But then Fara saw on the news that your career was taking off and you were in a relationship with Krystal. She thought that telling you about Vixy would ruin everything. Fara couldn't bring herself to do that. So she kept it a secret from you and made me promise not to tell anyone. Fara's not as heartless as you think."

Krystal gasps when Fay says that Fara didn't want to ruin her relationship with Fox. Never in a million years did she think that Fara would care or do something to help their relationship. Hearing Fay say it changes nearly everything Krystal thought about Fara.

"But how did you find out?" Fox asks.

"A medical report Fara filed to get insurance for her daughter. I questioned Fara about it and she told me everything. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Fay answers and then turns to Miyu. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you but Fara made me promise. You know I keep my promises."

"It's alright Fay, I understand. As long as you don't keep any more secrets from me."

"I won't, at least not from you." Fay replies then turns to Fox. "I know I've said this already but I'm sorry for not telling you."

"Well I guess that makes sense. I'm not gonna hold it against you." Fox replies.

"Thank you Fox."

"So what are you going to do now Fox?" Miyu asks.

"I don't know, all I can think about is my daughter. The only thing I want to do is see her at least once."

Fay lays her hand on Fox's shoulder. "I know that Fara will someday. Fara is not as heartless as you think, she will let you see your daughter."

All conversations stop when everyone hears the sound of a limo pulling up. Even from a distance they can see the long, black limo driving around the cluttered airfield. They didn't need to see the Phoenix symbol on the side of the car to know who it belongs to.

"Speaking of the devil." Krystal says seeing the limo pull up.

"Yeah, I guess I'd better go say hello and let the hell begin." Fox says and heads towards the limo to reluctantly welcome Fara, only to look behind him and sees Krystal following him. "What are you doing Krystal?"

"Making sure you don't do something stupid, especially when you see what surprise Fara has for you."

Fox looks at Krystal confused, she's always been a little cryptic with secrets. Fox doesn't think it's a good idea for Krystal come along after what happened yesterday is a good idea. But Fox knows better than to go against Krystal, that never goes well.

Fox and Krystal walk up to the limo as it parks just in front of the Great Fox II. Neither of them smile as Fara gets out. But what Fara does next catches Fox completely off guard and brings a smile to Krystal's face. Fara walks over to the other side of the limo, opens the door, and who gets out stuns Fox so much he can hardly move.

Fox finds himself looking down at the most beautiful thing he's ever seen in his life, a three year female kit. Their eyes make contact and neither can look away. Fox can tell by looking at her who she is, but he can hardly move or talk, not knowing how to react.

The kit looks at Fara and points at Fox. "Is that him mommy?"

Fara reluctantly smiles. "Yes Vixy that is your father."

Fox kneels down to the kit's eye level excepting her to walk into his arms, instead the kit rushes forward and pounces on Fox and nearly knocks him to the ground. She wraps her arms around Fox's neck and squeezes so tight that Fox can hardly breathe. When Fox recovers from the shock does he wraps his arms around the young vixen and embraces her gently, afraid he might hurt her if he squeezes to hard.

Fox's heart nearly stops in his chest as he embraces Vixy. It feels like the kit already has his heart in her hands. In Fox's eyes, she is the most beautiful kit that he has ever seen. Holding his daughter in his arms changes everything. Everything that has been important to him seems to disappear. The only thing that even comes close to competing with his daughter is his love for Krystal.

Fox looks up at Fara. "You named her Vixy?"

"Yes, in honor of your mother."

A small tear runs down Fox's cheek. "Thank you Fara, for this."

Fox hugs Vixy tight refusing to let go. Though he's only just met her Fox is already in love with Vixy. She is too adorable to let go, even Krystal finds her so cute. Like Fox, Krystal is drawn to Vixy. There is something about Vixy that Krystal cannot quite figure out. Vixy remind Krystal of someone that she used to loved back on Cerinia, someone who meant everything to her, before their life ended. Though Vixy is the daughter of a former relationship, Krystal already accepts Vixy as her own, as if Krystal has a choice in the matter. Krystal knows that if she loves Fox she has to accept Vixy, but also knows that getting Vixy's to respect and love her will not be an easy task.

"Hey Fox," Krystal shouts, trying to get Fox's attention. "I hate to break up this moment but we have a mission to do. I'm sure that Fara doesn't want to put her daughter in harm's way."

"I guess you have a point." Fox reluctantly lets go of Vixy and looks deep into her blue eyes. "Vixy you are so beautiful. Your mother did a good job raising you."

"Mommy said that if I was a good girl that she'd introduce me to you for Christmas." Vixy replies.

"Well then I guess that you've been a very good girl, considering that Christmas is still a week away."

"I've been a very good girl." Vixy shouts. "Are we gonna be a family now?"

Fox doesn't know how to respond. He kisses Vixy on the head. "I don't know Vixy. It's up to your mother, there are some things that we need to talk about."

Vixy looks at Fox a little hurt but understanding. Fox is actually a little impressed how understanding the little three year old is. She is intelligent beyond her age. Fox knows that Vixy is gonna be a hit with the boys when she becomes a teenager.

"So daddy what are we gonna do now?"

"Well, we have a mission to do." Fox replies when he lets go of Vixy. "I promise you that I will be there for you when I return. How does that sound?"

Vixy's eyes light up like she's just received the gift of a lifetime. "Then we can be a family?"

"Of course, Krystal and I will be there for you no matter what."

Fara grabs Fox's shoulder and pulls him to up her eye level. The look on her face is not happy but seriousness, catching Fox off guard.

"Fox, I'm gonna tell you this only once. My daughter means everything to me. You have to understand that Fox." Fara growls then calms down, with Vixy nearby it's best to stay calm. "After last night I thought about it and I decided that you deserve to see your daughter, she is your flesh and blood after all. I can tell by the look in your eyes that you want to be in her life. But in order for that to happen you're gonna have to prove that you deserve to be. By that I mean show me that you actually love her and will not allow her to get hurt. I have decided that because this mission is a simple escort mission to see how well you handle being around Vixy. If you show me that you can be a good father than I'll allow you to be in her life. We'll work out a deal for days you can have custody of Vixy."

"Thank you Fara." Fox looks down at Vixy who stares up at him with her beautiful blue eyes. "This means a lot to me."

"I'm not finished Fox." Fara snarls. "I am being completely serious about this. If anything happens to Vixy, if I so much as think that she is in any danger at all during this mission, I will take Vixy away and you will never see her again. Vixy needs to be your top priority, over your team. Your relationship with Krystal is a possible exception, as long as it is equal to Vixy. When we were dating you were unable to keep me as a priority over your team. Do not make that mistake with Vixy. I will not allow that happen. Do we have an understanding?"

"I understand Fara. I promise you that nothing will happen to Vixy." Fox scratches Vixy behind the ear. "I will do anything to make her happy."

"Glad to hear it Fox. Now what do you see we get this mission started?" Fara replies as she grabs her bag and walks aboard the Great Fox II. "Vixy will be staying with me until we get situated. Then you are free to spend as much time with her as you want during this mission. But do it smartly because I'll be watching you."

"No problem Fara. We have one empty room on the ship. Katt will show you where it is."

"Thank you Fox, I'll see you in an hour."

Fox doesn't take his eyes off of Fara and Vixy as they board the Great Fox II and follow Katt inside. For the first time since finding out about Vixy Fox has a smile on his face.

Krystal lays a hand on Fox's shoulder. "Well Fox this is gonna be a fun mission."

"That's an understatement Krystal. I've been given a chance of a lifetime. I don't plan on missing it."

Krystal lightly grabs Fox's hand. "I'll be with you every step of the way Fox."

Krystal walks beside Fox and looks Vixy in the eye. In her mind, Krystal can sense that Vixy is, at best, suspicious and hesitant towards her. Krystal can sense that Vixy is trying to figure out if she likes her or not. Fara probably told Vixy things that makes her reluctant to get to know Krystal. Krystal doesn't blame her one bit for not wanting to accept her, they just met. Plus, Krystal can see that Vixy's heart is set on her parents being together. Getting Vixy to be friendly towards her, and eventually accept her as a step mother is not going to be an easy task.

To be continued.

* * *

Well that was a pretty dramatic chapter. Fox now knows that he has a daughter with a woman he broke up and feel out of love with years ago. Krystal and Fara kicked each other's ass, with neither being able to defeat the other. The mission is underway, and Fox has finally met Vixy. And Star Fox is on its way to pick up its newest member.

What does the future hold for Fox and Vixy? Can Fox prove to Fara that he deserves to be in Vixy's life? Can Fara and Krystal work through their hatred for each other? Will their bad blood come in the way of the mission. Hopefully all of this drama will not affect the mission, though it probably will, 

P.S. if you say any mistakes please point them out and I'll try to fix them.

Please leave a review. I honestly want to know what you think of the story and how I can improve it.

I hope that y'all are enjoying the story so far. The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible.

This is John Storm signing off. Star Frosty ya'll.


	4. Daria Wilson - McCloud

Well here's the next chapter of Unknown Daughter. Fox is about to try to bond with Vixy. He needs to prove to Fara that he deserves to be in her life. How will he do that?

A little heads up, I'm not very good at writing out emotions so I'm sorry if the emotions appear to be a little lacking.

This chapter has quite a few changes to it. In the original story it was called Bonding but I split the chapter in two as this chapter mostly focuses on Fox's sister Daria. This chapter includes two new scenes both focused on Daria. Other than that the rest are grammar and spelling changes.

P.S. As I'm writing this chapter I am also working on the next chapter for my stories: My Sangheli Daughter and The Guardian.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. All rights belong to Nintendo.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Daria Wilson - McCloud

0700 Orbital Station

Daria Wilson - McCloud walks confidently into the gym ready for her sparring match, hoping to find very few people there, but freezes as soon as she walks in and sees that the gym packed. Usually the gym is half busy during this time of the day with people working out at different machines. Instead, nearly everyone who's stationed on the Orbital Gate is gathered around the sparring mat, waiting for their favorite vixen fighter beat her next victims.

As much as Daria prefers to avoid public attention she's beginning to love the spotlight. Daria's been obsessed with the attention she received since her first sparring match, which ended with her handily defeating her opponent in the first round. The others seemed to enjoy the sight of an attractive arctic/red fox vixen beating multiple larger, male opponents. The cheers of the crowd give Daria the push she needs to step onto the mats and to the center to face her opponents.

In front of Daria stands a large lion ready to pounce at her, to her left is a pit bull who looks like he's ready to attack, and almost behind her stands a falcon who looks like he'd rather mount her then fight. It's not the ideal fighting situation for Daria, preferring to keep her enemies from attacking her from behind. But if there's one thing Daria loves it's a challenge. She'd also prefer that they didn't stare at her body and would focus on her feet and hands, it would save them a lot of pain, possibly.

Daria knows that all three of her opponents are focused more on her curves and outfit than her hands and feet. Truth be told she doesn't blame them one bit. Her body's natural curves get the attention of several men and a few women. Daria's lost count of how many times she's been asked if her bosoms are real. After so many times whenever someone asks her if her chests are real she'll bounce them and say "what do you think" and just walk away. It doesn't help that Daria is wearing red, athletic shorts that squeeze her luscious rear and a white sports top showing plenty of her well - toned midriff, and revealing ample amounts of her cleavage. Any male near her, whether they're straight or not, would be jumping at her, along with a few females.

"Hey boys, take your eyes off my boobs. This is a sparring match not a strip show."

"Wouldn't know it from looking at you beautiful." The Falcon shouts laughing so hard he can hardly breath. "I've you fifty dollars if you come by my room and give me a strip show."

Daria spins around and lashes out so fast that before the Falcon finishes laughing her fist connects to his beak. The blow cracks the Falcon's beak and sends him flying back into the mat, nearly knocking him out. If Daria wasn't wearing protective gloves the blow would've knocked him unconscious. The gym falls silent watching one of its biggest members get knocked on his tail feathers with one blow from such a small vixen.

"I told you boys this before, the only man who has and will ever see me nude is my boyfriend. So I advise you all to remember this is a sparring match and we will act as such." Daria growls as the Lion and Pit Bull as the Falcon stands up rubbing his beak. "Now can we please fight before I get bored and start kicking your asses just for the fun of it."

Daria smiles as the Pit Bull charges her from the left. The Pit Bull raises his fist to swing but Daria is much quicker and was expecting this wild attack. Before the Pit Bull can swing Daria delivers a powerful side thrust kick to his stomach, knocking the breath out of him. The Lion charges from her right hoping his strength will overpower Daria. But Daria uses the momentum of her kick to spin her around avoiding the Lion's attack. As she spins Daria's swings her fist connecting to the Lion's jaw. The blow stuns the Lion nearly knocking him off his feet, allowing Daria to deliver a punch to his gut, if it wasn't for her gloves she would've broken his rib. As the Lion gasps for breath Daria brings her elbow to his temple, his helmet doing little to protect his head as her elbow collides with his head, sending him to the ground.

The Falcon runs up behind Daria and wraps his arms around her waist, pinning her arms. "Well, well, look at what I got, Lylat's skimpiest vixen in my arms."

Daria grins as the Falcon thinks he has her. She twists her hips easily breaking his grip and elbows him in the chest. As the blot stuns the Falcon she steps on his sheen making him bend over. Daria quickly raises her fist connecting to the Falcon's already cracked beak making him squawk in pain. She finishes my swinging her fist down into the Falcon's nuts. Daria smirks as the Falcon screams in a high pitched voice and collapses on the ground.

"That's not fair bitch."

"No such thing as fair Frank."

Daria's ears perk up hearing someone charging her from behind. She spins and ducks just in time to avoid a blow to the back of the head from the Pit Bull. The look on the Pit Bull's face is priceless when he sees that his swing missed. Daria draws back and springs up with an uppercut to the Pit Bull's jaw. The blow is so powerful that it lefts the Pit Bull off his feet and onto his tail, knocking him out.

"I swear this is getting too easy." Daria chuckles looking at the boys on the ground moaning.

"OFFICER ON DECK!"

Everyone comes to attention as Captain Bill Grey steps into the gym. Daria hides back her smile as Bill looks across the room as if he's looking for someone. After a moment his gaze stops at her.

"As you were everyone."

Everyone goes back to what they were doing except Daria who remains standing as Bill walks towards her. Daria fights back a grin not liking the fact that everyone is aware that she and Bill have known each other for nearly two decades. Bill's been a good friend to her ever since she was a toddler when Fox and Bill hung out in school.

"What do you need Captain?" Daria asks as she salutes.

Bill laughs as he walks up to Daria. "Please Daria, you can calll me Bill, especially now that your discharge papers are official."

"Ok Bill, is that why you came to see me? I appreciate it and everything else you've done for me. I know I'm not the easiest person to put up with."

Bill can't help but laugh. "Yeah you're not the easiest person to work with that much is certain. But you're a great, loyal soldier and a good friend . . . most of the time. That's why I'm sad to see you go. But I also came to tell you that Fox is coming by to pick you up later today."

"Really, I didn't think Fox was the one to pick me up? I figured mom would."

"Maybe your mother convinced Fox to let you join the team."

Daria laughs so hard her sides hurt. "You do remember how protective Fox is of my right? He made Todd look tame. I highly doubt he'd ever let me join the team."

"Maybe your mother convinced him to let you join. I remember how comvincing Shelby is."

"I hope so, I've wanted to be a member of Star Fox since I was a little girl."

Bill pats Daria on the shoulder. "Be patient and I'm sure it will happen. You're brother is known for being stupid and stubborn at times but he eventually does the right thing."

"I hope so, or I'll twist his balls till he does, literally. I don't care if Krystal hates it."

Bill laughs so hard he nearly falls on the floor. "Oh she'd hate you for that. As much as I'd love to keep playing "let's torture Fox with you I need to be going. One of the bad things about being captain, lots of paperwork."

"No problem Bill, take care of yourself and thanks for everything." Daria says as she turns and leaves out the gym.

As Daria walks out the gym and around the corner leading to the quarters she bumps into a large bulldog. When the bulldog sees Daria standing in front of him a dark grin crosses his face, his eyes looking Daria over, paying special attention to her cleavage. The look the bulldog shoots Daria sends shivers down her spine, making her want to growl.

"Well, well, beautiful, I heard that you just got your discharge papers. This may be the last time we see each other."

Daria rolls her eyes. "Thankfully it is Zane, now if you please step aside I have to get my things packed."

Daria steps to the right but Zane jumps in front of her, blocking her. "Now why would you want to get away from me?" Zane smirks placing a hand on Daria's shoulder. "I was thinking we could "celebrate" your discharge . . . any place you want."

Daria slaps Zane's hand off her shoulder, trying not to look down at the bulge in his pants. She's starting to regret wearing the sports bra and shorts. Zane's hardly the first boy today to get sexually attracted to her today because of it. The only reason she wears it is because the outfit is comfortable and makes her feel free.

"Listen Zane, I know you've "conquered" just about every girl in the squadron but me and a couple others, but I'm not interested. I got a boyfriend that I'm loyal to."

Zane steps towards Daria, his muzzle inches from hers. "That's what they all say, even the married ones. I have ways of getting you in bed. Don't forget who my father is, I can make your life a living hell if you refuse."

A high growl escapes Daria's throat. "You mean like your father being one of the generals and threatening to end a woman's career if she doesn't bed you. Yeah I know all about that."

"Then you know what I can do to you if you refuse." Zane grins devilishly and grabs Daria's plump rear. "Now be a good little girl and come with me to my chambers, or I'll make sure you never work anywhere again."

Daria smirks and in a flash grabs Zane's nuts and squeezes hard making him scream. "That threat may work on other women but not me."

Zane jumps in pain as Daria squeezes his nuts as hard as she can. Daria laughs watching Zane squirm trying to get free, making her squeeze harder.

"You see Zane, there are three things that separate me from the other women on this squadron. One, I am completely loyal to my boyfriend, more so than the most of the married women on this team, given they've slept with you. I won't hold that against them considering you threatened them. But you do realize there is no threat you can give that'll make me unloyal to my boyfriend."

Zane groans loudly as Daria twists his balls. Daria can swear she can hear his voice getting higher. Hearing Zane's voice reach such a high level only makes her want to squeeze harder.

"Second, you do know my mother is Shelby Wilson-McCloud right, the famous scientist? She has connections you wouldn't believe. My mother is very close friends with General Peppy as am I. My father was best friends with him, they even worked on the same mercenary team together. I got his number on speed dial. Former General Pepper is also a good friend of the family. The Phoenix family, you know, the people who own Space Dynamics, the largest military and civilian research and development company in Lylat, are also close friends as is the Cornerian President. So you see I have unlimited connections amongst Lylat's most powerful people, so you'd better not lay a finger on me again."

Daria digs her claws into Zane's balls drawing blood. "Final, and most important thing, I am Daria Wilson - McCloud. Your threats, even if I didn't have my connections and loyalty to my boyfriend, would be useless. I DO NOT bend over for anyone, especially pathetic, perverted bastards like you. So get this through your thick skull Zane, this is one woman who will not be spreading her legs for you . . . ever. If you ever try this again I'll rip your dick off and shove it so far up your ass it'll come out your mouth."

Daria lets go of Zane's nuts, making sure her claws scratch the surface. Zane collapses on the ground holding what's left of his bloody nuts.

"Weak ass boy."

Daria laughs to herself as she walks down the hallway leaving Zane to hold what's left of his private parts. The feeling of unmanning Zane gives her adrenaline rush, almost as much as being in a fight. There's just something Daria loves about beating down perverts that gives her an adenalne rush.

Daria sighs when she enters her room, knowing that it's the last time she'll be inside it. As much as Daria will miss this place she is glad to finally be discharged. It's a new change in her life and she's looking forward to the future, and something bigger than a one bedroom, one bath, and kitchen room.

As Daria packs her stuff she looks at herself in the mirror, admiring her natural curves. She certainly inherited her mother's gifts. The tight sports top and shorts only reveal more of her curves than her military uniform does. Daria's not known to be egotistical but she certainly admits that she's very attractive. No wonder men, and more than a few women, have flirted with her. Nearly every male on the team has flirted with her and several have tried to lure her into their beds. Two of the women on the team have flirted with her as well, and Daria almost gave into them. Despite all the flirting and harassment, from both men and women, Daria has turned them all down. Many people find it hard to believe that Daria, being as beautiful as she is, doesn't sleep around. Daria proudly admits that in her twenty two year life she's only slept with one guy, her current and much loved boyfriend, or as Daria calls him the luckiest man alive.

As Daria looks at herself in the mirror she notices something lying in her bed. Through the mirror she can make out the a large canine lying there. But instead of going in a rage Daria giggles.

"You know Thel you could get arrested for sneaking aboard of a Cornerian military station."

Daria turns around and turns on the lights, smiling once she sees the grey wolf lying on her bed wearing only his pants. Normally seeing a half naked male in her room would send Daria into a lethal rage, but not this time. Instead of going into a murderous rage Daria swings her hips, her tail swaying back and forth, as she looks greedily at the well toned wolf. Daria looks over the wolf with lust in her eyes. Thel's grey fur almost shines in light giving it a soft complexion. His blue eyes have a strong but loving comfort looking that Daria can get lost him. But Daria's eyes go almost straight to Thel's muscular chest that looks like it's been chiseled by a god.

"I'd like to see them try to arrest me." Thel smirks as he sits up on the bed. "There's not a force in this system that could keep me away from my little vixen."

Daria laughs at Thel's comment. "There's just one little problem with that my fluffy wolf. I am a little vixen, but I am one that could kick your butt if you cross me."

Thel laughs as Daria turns around back towards the mirror, adjusting her outfit. Daria's hips make subtle movements back and forth with her tail swaying from side to side. She can see Thel trying not to drool as he watches notices he curvy hips swaying back and forth.

"I do not doubt that Daria. You're one vixen I wouldn't want to upset." Thel smirks as he sits up on the bed. "You're the most beautiful and badass vixen I've ever known."

Daria laughs as she looks over her shoulder at Thel. "And don't you ever forget it. I would hate to be you if you ever forget just how dangerous and emotionally unstable I am."

Thel laughs so hard he nearly falls off the bed. He knows from experience just how dangerous Daria is. He learned that the first time they met when she nearly gave him a concussion. While Daria isn't emotionally unstable she does have anger problems. But her anger has not driven Thel away yet in the two years he's known Daria.

Thel stands up and slowly walks towards Daria as she adjusts her top, he can see her chests bounce in the mirror as she adjusts. "I will certainly never forget that. That's why I'm very careful around you. I know that if I do anything I upset you that I'll most likely end up losing my most important body part . . . and your favorite part of me."

Daria giggles, knowing what Thel says is partially true. To her the only thing she loves more than his "tool" is his loving heart. Daria giggles so hard she doesn't notice Thel walking up behind her till he grabs her hips and presses his chest against her back, resting his head on her shoulder.

Daria growls softly. "Just so you know Thel, a few minutes ago a guy tried the same thing you're doing. He grabbed my butt and told me to bed him. I grabbed his balls, which were small compared to yours, and nearly ripped them off. Do you know why I won't do that to you?"

"Because you love me." Thel smirks as he grips Daria's waist. "And you love the monster I possess."

Daria spins around so fast that all Thel sees is a white blur. "No that is a wrong answer."

Before Thel can reply Daria kicks him in the chest, sending him flying back. Thel flies back landing on the bed gasping for breath. The next thing Thel knows Daria is on top of him, sitting on his chest, pinning his arms to the bed.

Daria lowers her head bearing her fangs, a dark, hungry grin on her face. "It's because you are mine and mine alone. I do what I want with my toys."

Thel gulps as Daria looks him over hungrily. "I don't know whether to be turned on or frightened."

Daria runs her tongue over Thel's neck. "Both, you should be turned on because you're girlfriend, the most beautiful and badass vixen you'll ever see, is about to ride you like a motorcycle. You should be terrified because if you do not satisfy your girlfriend you may die."

A shiver travels up Thel's spine. Daria is usually rough during their mating sessions but this is a completely different level, preferring to give him a sporting chance for domination, but not this time. As much as Thel likes being dominant he secretly prefers Daria's being in charge, given her fierce strength and skills on top. But she's rarely this rough, almost like a feral animal. As much as it scares Thel he secretly loves it. It helps Thel that he's looking up at an athletic vixen with nice curves wearing revealing athletic clothes.

"Oh I love it when you're like this."

Daria bites Thel's neck softly. "Shut up and obey your master slave."

Thel nods as best he can. "Yes mistress, whatever you demand."

Daria laughs as she right hand goes down to Thel's belt. "That's a good little slave."

* * *

0730, Great Fox II Rec Room

Slippy, Katt, Fay, and Miyu are gossiping when they see Falco in the room half asleep. Everyone is shocked to see Falco awake this early. Falco's usually not seen walking around till at least noon. He looks like a zombie walking into the rec room, like his body in here but his mind isn't.

"Well looks like sleeping beauty is finally up." Fay shouts.

"Sleeping beauty is a huge over statement Fay. It's more like sleeping ugly. Next time he shouldn't stay up so late boning Katt." Miyu adds.

"Hey guys I'm right here." Katt says.

"We know Katt. You need to learn when it's appropriate to mount Falco and when it's not."

"Very funny Miyu, I could say the same about you and your boyfriend." Katt shouts back. "Or I'll just ask Fox."

Katt and Fay both laugh as Miyu blushes and Falco back around them. Falco doesn't' say a word as he sits down next to Katt. By the look in his eyes Falco looks like he's about to fall asleep and doesn't look like he has heard a word they said. Katt wakes Falco up with a quick kiss which makes wakes Falco immediately up .

"See guys I know how to get my man to pay attention. Just give him a little kiss, sometimes a little more, and he's practically hypnotized."

"That's all man Katt." Fay replies. "How do you think I got Bill to propose?"

"I figured that you'd need to give Bill more than a kiss." Miyu jokes.

"I did, I had to let Bill get some action in it mall bathroom after he proposed. And just between us, it was well worth it. Surprisingly Bill is even better at satisfying my womanly needs when there's a ring on his finger. The sex has been even better than ever. I can't wait to see what it's like when we are married."

"Oh Fay, you are such a tramp." Miyu says with a giggle.

"Who do you think I learned it from?"

Fay and Katt laugh so hard their sides hurt. If there's one thing they enjoy making fun of it's their sexual experiences. But all the laughing stops when Fox, Fara, and Krystal walk into the room followed by Vixy.

"So everyone, in case you don't know this is my daughter Vixy." Fox says, getting a lot of glares from Falco and Slippy while Fay, Miyu, and Katt already knew. "She will be accompanying us for this mission."

"Fox, I told you to use protection. This is what happens when you don't." Falco sarcastically shouts.

"SHUT UP FALCO." Fox shouts.

Fara walks up and slaps Falco upside the head. "Do not talk like that in front of my daughter. Next time I will personally ship you to a Titania prison."

Falco shuts up and doesn't say another word. He knows that Fara is telling the truth. It's not the first that she's done it.

Fox snaps his fingers to get everyone's attention. "Ok everyone, obviously since my daughter's here we're going to set some ground rules."

"Seriously Fox, you've never set rules before?" Fay says.

"So we're a day care service now Fox? A mercenary ship is a bad place for a daycare." Falco jokes.

"No Falco, she will just be with us for this mission, which is a simple escort mission. We are not expecting to encounter any resistance. So everything should be fine." Krystal replies.

"Hey everyone, get we please get to the rules?" Fox shouts again, starting to get tired of all the distractions. "It's just going to be a few rules. Rule number one, no foul language. Rule number two, no inappropriate gestures. Rule number three, and this applies mainly to Falco and Katt, no making out where Vixy can see you. That means keep it in your pants Falco. We all know that you're a screamer."

"What does that mean daddy?" Vixy asks.

"We'll explain in thirteen years Vixy." Fara says, which seems to satisfy the curious vixen.

Fox spends around glaring at Fara. Despite having just met Vixy he doesn't want her ever finding out anything about sex.

"So Fox, what are we supposed to do while your daughter is here?" Falco shouts. "You've basically just banned everything that I love doing."

"That's not my problem Falco. Just be a good boy and you don't have to worry about me loading you into a cannon and blasting you into space."

"That'd be awesome daddy, can we do it?" Vixy shouts.

Everyone, including Falco, looks at Vixy shocked to hear such a response from young girl. The look on Falco's face is priceless. For a moment, Falco actually thinks that Fox is going to agree to it.

Fox kneels down to Vixy's eye level. "As much as I'd love to see Falco fly, without an Arwing, we can't do it. I don't need one of my best pilots dying."

"I understand daddy. But we're still gonna have fun right?"

Fox pats Vixy on the head. "Of course we are. You and I are going to get to know each other very well over the course of this week. What do you say we get started?"

Vixy jumps into Fox's arms and kisses him on the cheek. Falco watches Fox lead Vixy, Fara, and Krystal out of the room. He looks nervously around at the others still in the room not knowing what to do. Katt, Slippy, Miyu, and Fay all have smiles on their faces.

Fox suddenly remembers something and spins around towards the others. "Oh before I forget we're stopping by the Orbital Gate Station first."

"Really, why are we stopping in a military zone?" Falco shouts.

"Because we're picking up my sister that's why. Now please stop asking questions."

"Great, just when I thought things couldn't get weirder on this ship. At least things would be fun with Daria on board."

"Uh Falco do you remember the last time you hung up with Daria, she literally broke you tail bone?" Fay says with a smirk.

Falco shuts his beak after that. So far this morning nothing is going his way. For once in his life he makes a smart move and decides to keep his beak shut. Fox doesn't say another word as he carries Vixy out of the lounge with Krystal and Fara right behind him.

"Well this is certainly going to be an interesting trip. How am I supposed to get any action with that kit around?"

"I'll try not to make you scream Falco." Katt lightly grasps Falco's hand. "We can still have fun. Just remember that Vixy will only be here for a week at the most, then we can go back to putting scratch marks on the bedposts."

"Sounds good to me. I think I can make it a week without sex."

"I doubt it Falco." Katt jokes.

"Falco going a week without stuffing your womb . . . yeah that's an impossibility." Fay laughs as she gets up.

X

"Hmm daddy these pancakes are delicious." Vixy shouts taking her first bite of Fox's famous pancakes.

Fox smiles at Vixy as he sits down with his own plate of his special pancakes. Vixy is slurping Fox's pancakes like she hasn't eaten in a month. At the moment only Fox and Vixy are in the kitchen. Fara and Krystal left Fox and Vixy alone shortly after the meeting to let them get to know each other. From Fox's view, things are already going well.

"Thanks sweetie, when you've been living on your own as long as I have you learn how to cook." Fox replies as he sits down beside her. "I learned this recipe from my mother, who was the best cook I've ever known."

"If this is her recipe than I can't wait to have her cook it for me."

Fox's response is not what Vixy expected. He doesn't say a word just looks away. If Vixy wasn't paying attention she wouldn't see the small tear on his cheek.

"What is it daddy?"

Fox takes a seat next to Vixy and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Well Vixy, your grandmother died when I was not much older than you."

"What happened to her?"

"I think that you're a little young to understand. I'll tell you in a few years." Fox reaches into his pocket and pulls out an old picture. "This is a picture of me and my mother when I was about your age."

Vixy jaw drops when Fox shows her the picture. "Wow, she is beautiful. That woman looks a lot like mommy."

Fox laughs, "You're not the first one to think that. She was part fennec fox and very beautiful."

"And who is that man in the picture? The one in the sunglasses."

"That's your grandfather, unfortunately he's gone to. You would've loved them both."

"I bet, you look just like him."

Fox smiles looking down at Vixy. It warms Fox's heart to hear his daughter say it. For some reason Fox loves it when people say that he resembles his father.

Fox puts the picture back in his wallet. "So Vixy, how much did your mom say about me?"

"She told me that you are a hero. That you saved Lylat numerous times."

"Actually I saved Lylat twice. I've never been one of boost about my success."

"Please daddy, tell me you're story." Vixy asks.

Fox looks at Vixy a little surprised. Sure he gets a lot of people asking about his life story before but this is different, it's his daughter asking him. Fox has to think about how to explain his story to a three year old. His story is not exactly a fairy tale someone tells a three year old.

"Well Vixy it's a long story, and not much of it is pretty."

"Please daddy, I want to hear it." Vixy begs and gives Fox the most adorable puppy dog eyes he's ever seen. Fox cannot resist it.

"Ok Vixy, I'll you a short version." Fox caves then Vixy jumps in his lap and stares at him with the biggest attentive and loving look a three year old can give a man. "I guess I'll give you the short version."

"Ok Vixy, I was born on Papetoon to a famous mercenary pilot, James McCloud. So I guess you can say I had big shoes to fill from birth. I lived in a house of love until I was eight when my mother died, I'll explain to you how later. My dad was unable to keep me and my older under control so he put in the Cornerian Military Academy where I excelled for years. But when I was thirteen my dad was betrayed by one his best friends on a mission and was killed. I tried to stay in the academy but I wanted revenge. So I left the academy and went to study under my father's best friend Peppy. We restarted the mercenary Star Fox team with a few friends from the academy. We were good until we got a contract from the Cornerian Military to battle Andross, the man who killed your grandfather. I met your mother during the brief and shortly pre war building before the Lylat Wars started. When the Lylat Wars started my team led the way at nearly every major engagement. Then we launched a near solo attack on Venom where I faced Andross singlehanded and defeated him. With Andross believed to be dead we, and Venom defeated, we were welcomed back as heroes. I let the fame and glory to get my head. That's why your mother and I are not together anymore."

"Mommy said it was because you were a selfish jerk." Vixy interrupts.

"That's another way to say it but yes she's right." Fox replies with a smile. "Unfortunately the fame didn't last. With no one to fight the team was running out of money. Then eight years later I was hired to do the Saurian job. That's where I met Krystal, and everything changed for the better."

"Mommy doesn't like Krystal." Vixy interrupts again. "She says that you only like her because she is beautiful."

"It's more than Vixy. Once you get to know her you'll see that why I like her." Fox pats Vixy on the head. "But let's get back to the story. On Sauria, the planet was undergoing a war with a powerful tribe called the SharpClaw, led by the tyrant General Scales. He wanted to control all of Sauria and would do, and kill, anyone to achieve it. I barely managed to save Sauria. I was shot, beaten, captured, and nearly killed dozens of times but managed to keep the planet from falling apart, literally. I managed to stop Scales and save Krystal, only to find out that Andross was still alive and manipulating Scales to not only revive himself but to become more powerful. He almost killed me this time and if it wasn't for Falco I wouldn't be here. While the mission didn't get me fame like the Lylat Wars I did receive a lot of money and the love of Krystal. About a year later the Aparoid Invasion started. We were tracking down what remained on Andross's forces when they attacked. The Aparoids wiiped out everything in their path. Cornerian couldn't stop and in several instances neither could we. We were barely holding them at bay when we were ordered to go the Aparoid home world and destroy their queen. We went through and almost died. I lost the Great Fox in the battle and almost lost my friend Peppy and Rob 64. But somehow we managed to destroy them as well and prevent the annihilation of our system. Now I'm living more relaxed life, planning on settling down soon."

"Wow daddy, you are a legend." Vixy shouts.

"I know sweetheart." Fox replies and pats Vixy on the head. "But if there is one thing I hate its ego. I try to keep mine in reserve to prevent myself from getting a big head."

"What does that mean daddy?"

Fox has to remember that he's staking to a three year old, something completely different to the stubborn mercenaries he's used to hanging around. "It means I don't like to brag. It leads nothing but trouble. Do you understand?"

"I guess so daddy."

Fox takes another bite of his pancakes. Neither Vixy nor Fox says anything for a few minutes. They are enjoying their pancakes. Finally Fox breaks the silence.

"So Vixy, enough about me. Why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

"I don't know where to start daddy?" Vixy replies a little stunned.

"Well how about we start with where do you live?"

"Papetoon with mommy, grandpa and grandma. Mommy calls it Phoenix Manor."

"Oh, so her parents know about you." Fox replies a little surprised.

He's very shocked to hear that Fara's father knows about Vixy. Fox has to assume that means her father definitely hates him now, as if he didn't hate him before. "Have you ever been off of Papetoon?"

"Yes, when I met you on Corneria."

Fox smirks to himself, he should've expected the obvious answer from a three year old. "Ok, how about this? What do you like to do?"

"I love to play, read, watch SpongeBob SquarePants, and draw." Vixy shouts.

"Really, you'll have to show me sometime. I used to draw all the time when I was your age."

"Can we draw right now daddy?"

"Finish your pancakes first and then we'll get started."

"Ok daddy." Vixy shouts and gulps down her pancakes so fast that Fox stares at her amazed. He's never seen anyone eat his pancakes so quickly, especially a three year old girl.

X

"Wow daddy these things are awesome." Vixy shouts as Fox carries her into the hangar of the Great Fox II on his shoulders.

Fox smiles as Vixy sits on his shoulders staring at the display of firepower before her. While Fox can't see Vixy's face, he is certain that her eyes are bugging out of her head. Fox grins as the little kit's shoe bounces off his chest painlessly.

Vixy looks out over the arsenal of starfighters and tanks. She spots six Arwings all lined up along the scaffolding with three Landmaster tanks are lined up against the wall. Though she is only three years old, Vixy already has an understanding of the Arwings and their capabilities.

"You like what you see Vixy?" Fox asks.

"Are you kidding daddy, this is the awesomiest thing I've ever seen."

Fox walks up to his Arwing with Vixy still on his shoulders. Vixy is an awe of the starfighter. She reaches up and touches the metal of the Arwing. The cold metal feels good against her hand. Though Fox cannot see her face he is sure that she now wants to fly one.

"So daddy, can we go a ride?" Vixy asks.

Fox smiles at her daughter. That was his first question when James took him to see the Arwings when he was Vixy's age.

"I don't see why not."

Fox and climbs into the Arwing and starts the ignition procedure. When everything is running Fox grabs Vixy and sets her in his lap. Vixy is nearly about to bust with excitement. Seeing Vixy smile makes Fox's heart jumps with joy.

"Where do you two think you're going?" A feminine voice shouts from the other side of the hangar.

Fox and Vixy look up and see Fara standing on the scaffolding walking up to the Arwing. She does not look happy but Fox can see a hint of humor in her eyes. Fara knew at some point Fox would get Vixy in the cockpit.

"Uh, Vixy wanted to go for a ride. I didn't see the harm in that."

"Really, you didn't see the harm in taking our daughter out in a starfighter while out on a mission?" Fara replies with a hint of sarcasm. "Though we are still in a hostile free zone I cannot condone this adventure. You two will have to wait till we get back to Corneria before going on a joyride. You understand me Fox?"

Fox nods, "Sure Fara, I understand."

"Good, now go find something else to do. Vixy loves to draw, give that a try." Fara answers and walks off leaving Fox and Vixy alone.

Fox looks at Vixy and sees that she is very disappointed. She almost looks mad at her mother. Though it hurts Fox to see Vixy pout he has to agree with Fara. Space is not the best place to take a three year old vixen in a starfighter.

"So daddy, what now?" Vixy asks.

Fox pats Fara on the head. "Well sweetheart why don't you show me your drawing skills.

"Okay daddy." Vixy shouts and jumps out of the Arwing and takes off running and Fox chases after her but she is quicker than he thought she'd be.

* * *

Orbital Gate Station

Daria yawns as she rises out of bed, her fur matted and soaked in sweat after her previous and strenuous exercise. Slowly, Daria rises out of bed and stretches her arms and legs, especially her hips which are a little sore. The blankets feel cool as they slide down Daria's bare body. As slowly as possibly Daria begins getting dressed. She grabs the black cargo pants and slides them over her red panties. It takes a moment for her tail to find the hole. As Daria reaches for her sleeveless tank top she hears Thel moving around in her bed.

"I got a question sweetie." Thel whispers making Daria turn around. "How come you never wear a bra?"

Daria smiles looking down at Thel as he lays in her bed with a big, satisfied grin on his face. The bed sheets barely cover his nude body, mostly just his groin area, and even that is barely hiding an impressive bulge despite having just used it a few minutes ago. Thel's sweaty, muscular body is turning Daria on, almost as much her standing in front of him topless is arousing Thel.

Daria grabs her busts and jiggles them to tease Thel. "Do you know how hard it is to find a bra to fit these things? It's a curse from my mother's side of the family. Finding a bra that doesn't squeeze these luscious melons raw is no easy task, trust me, I know from experience. That's why I haven't worn a bra in at least five years"

Thel shakes his head laughing as Daria continues to softly jiggles her busts. "I wouldnt call it completely a curse . . . well to me anyway."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you had these." Daria growls letting go of her busts. "You have no idea what it's like having men constantly view you as meat because of your big breasts. Why do you think I don't go to clubs anymore, especially after what happened last time."

Thel tries not to laugh thinking about the last time they went clubbing as Daria puts her top on. The last time a stallion got a little hands on and grabbed her breasts in the middle of the dance floor. He made it worse by saying "I bet those would look amazing bouncing in my bed." Daria didn't take it well at all and kicked him in the groin so hard one of his balls literally popped.

"I don't blame you there at all." Thel says with a smirk remembering that night vividly. "I got to ask, have you ever had them measured?"

Daria giggles as she slides her top on. "Once in high school when I was getting fitted for a prom dress. These fun bags were 8 DD at the time. And they've gotten bigger since then, rivaling my mother who is easily a 12 DD and she doesn't wear a bra either."

"Mm and they're all mine." Thel says with a smirk.

Daria glares at Thel as she sits on the bed and roughly pats the bulge. "And this is mine and don't you ever forget that."

Thel groans loudly as Dara pats his crotch. "Trust me that's something I will never forget, given I know you'd probably rip it off of me if I ever gave it to someone else."

"Damn right I would, and shove it straight up your ass."

Thel smirks as he lays down thinking about their previous mating session and their love. Daria is unlike any woman he's ever met. She can be badass one minute and the next cuddling up with him saying she loves him. Only those close to her would now what a gentle soul she really is. Thel is one of the few people who has seen her gentle side, which usually comes out when they're in the bedroom, which almost always ends in them rocking the bed. Despite only knowing Daria for a littler over a year he already would give his life for her, she's worth everything he can give her and more. As much as Thel loves Daria for the constant mating she gives him Thel will admit he loves her for who she really is, which at times is not easy.

As Thel watches Daria get dressed he notices the ring poking out of his pant's pocket. Thel panics hoping Daria doesn't see it, wanting to keep it a surprise. He remains as calm as possible as Daria gets dressed and doesn't relax until he's certain she doesn't see it.

"Well babe I hate to say this but it doesn't look like you'll be getting seconds today." Daria says as she grabs her luggage. My brother is nearly here to pick me up."

Thel sighs loudly letting Daria know he's disappointed. If there was one thing that upset him it's not getting seconds. The first of their mating sessions is usually dominated by Daria while Thel controls the second.

"Well maybe this is the time I finally get to meet your brother."

"I would not recommend that. You do realize you snuck aboard a military station right? You'll probably be arrested on the spot."

"True I forgot about that. Don't worry I'll get out of here without being seen."

"I don't that, you got in here without being spotted or raising the alarm." Daria says with a smirk. "Especially don't let my brother see you. If he knew that I let you take my purity he'd kill you."

Thel gulps. "And I'm assuming that once he figured out who my father is he'd bash my head in?"

Daria can't help but giggle. "Of course, he'd do much worse than that. But don't worry I won't let him."

"That's good to know, but you are going to tell you brother and mother about us eventually right?"

Daria sits on the edge of the bed and kisses Thel on the lips. "Someday, I just have to wait for the right moment first. The last thing I want is for my mother to kill my boyfriend."

Thel can't help but laugh. "Well then, I guess I'll leave as soon as the coast is clear. I hope I can see you soon."

"Oh you will, that I promise you. I'm always nearby if you need me."

"Oh I know." Daria leans in and kisses Thel on the lips before picking up her duffle bag. "I'll see you soon my love."

Daria smiles as she walks out of the room leaving Thel exhausted on her bed. She loves leaving her mate exhausted after an intense mating session. But as much as Daria wants to dwell on it she pushes the thoughts of riding Thel out of her mind. She doesn't want her brother figure out that she has a boyfriend, especially that she just finished riding him like a bike. Though Daria doesn't know what she's more afraid of, her brother finding Thel or Thel getting caught in a military station.

Daria walks as fast as she can through the hall trying to avoid as many people as possible. Her mind is getting out of the Orbital Station as soon as possible. It's been too long since Daria has seen her brother. Months of being cooped up in a space with the same annoying people has made Daria grumpier than ever. Though Daria suspects to be waiting for a while before Fox actually arrives to pick her up as Fox has a habit of showing up late.

It takes Daria a couple minutes to make it to the staging room. As soon as she turns the corner into the staging room she realizes how wrong she was, standing at the door is Fox with Krystal. Daria almost doesn't notice the little vixen standing behind Fox. Daria smiles and runs to Fox.

"Hey there little Foxie." Daria shouts loud enough for all to hear as she hugs him. "It's been too long big bro."

Fox hugs Daria as she squeezes his neck so hard that he can barely breath. "It's good to see you too sis, I see that you're still strong."

"Stronger than you Fox." Daria says as she squeeze's Fox's neck so hard he gasps for breath. "I figured that Krystal would've beaten you to death by now."

"Yep, I see you're still the same loving Daria." Krystal jokes as she pats Daria on the shoulder.

Daria smirks as she lets go of Fox who gasps for breath. Fox nearly collapses on the ground trying to regain his breath as Daria and Krystal embrace each other. The two of them are very close friends and enjoy torturing and messing with Fox.

"How does it feel to be finally be discharged Daria?" Krystal asks.

"Feels great, I can finally get off this insane asylum. Being cooped up in a station with bad military food makes me hungry. Please tell me we got some good food on the Great Fox II? I could really go for something besides stale bread and cheese, and meat that is . . . questionable at best."

"Of course we do sis." Fox exclaims patting Daria on the back. "And we got room for you to."

"Well that's kind of unnecessary. Bringing the Great Fox II such a short distance to pick me up seems a bit much. I won't need my own room. It's not even that long of a flight back to Corneria."

"Well we're not going back to Corneria right away." Fox replies.

Daria looks at Fox confused. "Then where are we going?"

"Well long story short it's a contract that I can't talk about here. We're going to complete it first before we head home."

"Oh, so what am I supposed to do while you guys are on your contract?"

"Assist us as best you can. Consider this your trial to join the team." Fox answers.

Daria gasps at Fox's answer, not expecting it. She never thought that Fox would ever give her the opportunity to join the legendary Star Fox team, let alone assist in any contract. Now that Fox has given her the opportunity she doesn't know how to respond. It doesn't take Daria long to figure out why Fox is doing it. Daria has to restrain herself from jumping up and down.

"Mom talked to you didn't she?"

"Yes she did, Mom wanted me to talk to you about joining the team." Fox answers reluctantly. "So I've decided that on this contract to test you. If you do good then we'll talk. It's not a guarantee though I know that you'll do good."

Daria walks up to Fox and grabs Fox by the collar. "You mean you'll talk and I'll join the team whether you say yes or no."

Krystal can't help but laugh. "You're definitely Shelby's daughter. You'd be a great addition to the team, whether Fox says so or not."

Fox rolls his eyes. "Don't I get a say in the matter?"

"NO!" Daria and Vixy shout and glare at Fox making him jump.

Fox raises his hands in the air. "Alright I'll get it. But this is not an official statement that you're on the team. You're going to have to prove yourself first."

"You want proof just ask your friend Bill, or are you man enough just go one round with me?"

"I'm not that stupid Daria. I've seen you fight and I don't want to die."

"Smart man bro, and just when I thought you were getting stupid." Daria laughs at Fox. "So are we going to get going or not?"

"Yeah, follow us." Fox says as he turns around and leads Daria and Krystal to the Great Fox II.

As Fox turns around she gets her first good look at the kit. Fox was standing in front of her but she not that she's moving around, having not said a word yet. Daria almost coes at Vixy cause she's the cutest kit she's ever seen.

Daria smiles as she looks down at the little vixen. "So Fox, who is this little cutie?"

The little kit walks up to Daria and grabs a hold of her pants. "My name is Vixy and daddy says that you are my aunt."

Daria nearly freezes in her place hearing the little kit say that she's her aunt. Those are words Daria thought she would never hear, especially considering how shy her brothers are. Looking at the kit Daria immediately imagines that she is Fox and Krystal's daughter, but the math doesn't add up. Krystal and Fox haven't been dating long enough for Vixy to be this old. Even Fox can't help but laugh Daria's expression.

"Uh, how is that possible, you don't look anything like Krystal?"

"She's not my daughter Daria." Krystal answers as she patted Vixy on the head.

Daria looks at Fox confused nearly freezing in her tracks. "Ok, what is going on here?"

Fox sighs as he stops and turns around to face Daria. "You remember when I was dating Fara?"

Daria's mind runs through the events of Fox and Fara's relationship. She knew that Fox and Fara did the deed, numerous times, but had they always used protection. Thinking it over Daria realizes quickly that Vixy must be from Fox and Fara's relationship, the math adds up.

"Of course, she looks just like Fara with a little bit of you mixed in." Daria replies shaking her head. "You little horn dog."

Krystal can help but giggle and pat Fox's shoulder. "She certainly inherited Shelby's intelligence."

"Hard to hide things from me Krystal." Daria smirks then kneels down in front of Vixy to her eye level. "So I guess I'm your aunt Daria. Do you got a name little cutie?"

Vixy looks at Daria for a minute unsure how to respond. After seeing how spontaneous Daria is Vixy isn't sure what to do. Then Vixy rushes at Daria and hugs her, catching her off guard.

"Vixy, nice to meet you Aunt Daria."

Daria smiles as she hugs Vixy back. "Please call me Daria. I don't think I'm old enough to be called Aunt."

"Ok Daria." Vixy giggles and hugs Daria tighter.

"Wow she's got one heck of a grip." Daria gags for a moment as Vixy squeezes harder. "For something so cute you sure are strong."

Vixy lets go of Daria's neck and growls. "I am NOT cute."

Daria nearly breaks a rib laughing so hard. Seeing a little three year old kit trying to act tough is so cute. Vixy apparently throws a fit every time someone calls her cute. It kind of reminds Daria of herself and her older brother Todd when he was young.

"Yeah you're definitely Fara's daughter, she hated being called cute to." Daria giggles as she pets Vixy's long ears.

"Well she's on board the Great Fox II as well." Fox says.

Daria looks at Fox as if he's lost his mind. "Man you must be desperate to let her join the team."

"Hey that is my mother you're talking about." Vixy growls at Daria as loudly as she can.

Daria smiles as Vixy growls at her. As much as Vixy tries to look aggressive she can't help but look adorable. Kits usually look cute till they reach their teenage years, then they're just annoying. Looking at her now Daria knows that Vixy is going to be a heart breaker and ass kicker in her teenager and adult life, just like her.

"Well I didn't have a choice Daria." Fox answers reluctantly. "I can't answer the reasons why here for security reasons."

Daria shakes her head. "Alright, then lets get out of here so you can answer me. You got my curiosity going."

"Then grab your stuff and follow me sis."

Fox and Krystal turn around and walk back up the ramp. Vixy is on Fox's heels immediately as if she's his shadow. Krystal and Daria can't help but find it cute. Daria hesitates for a moment to follow Fox, Vixy, and Krystal before grabbing her bag. She's a little hesitant to get on the Great Fox II knowing there's so much drama to come.

"This is going to be a fun but difficult trip."

To be continued.

* * *

Looks like everything is going well with Fox and Vixy. They are bonding like a proper father and daughter and making up for the years that they were apart. Even Krystal finds Vixy completely adorable and is starting to act like a stepmother to her. Krystal and Fara might even be getting along.

For those of you looking for some action, I promise you that some is coming. I can't bring myself to do a story without action. There will be some in the next chapter.

Also, if anyone is curious about why I choose to put the "Legend of the Candy Cane" book in the story it's simple. This story takes place about a week before Christmas. Plus it's one of the few Christmas books I happen to have on me at the time.

Please leave a review. I honestly want to know what you think of the story and how I can improve it.

Hope that you enjoying the story so far. The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible. This is John Storm signing off. Star Frosty ya'll.


	5. Bonding

Here we go, the next chapter of Unknown Daughter Reboot. I've been looking forward to this chapter a little.

Before I get started I'd like to point out that I've gone back to Chapter 2 and fixed the mistakes and I've made some adjustments to the chapter as well. Someone who doesn't want to remain named convinced me that Krystal should be a virgin when she meets, though Fox took that a while ago as far as Unknown Daughter is concerned. I've also made some changes where Krystal's son is concerned, if you've read the original you know what I'm talking about. 

Also, I went back last chapter and corrected some mistakes with Thel and Zane. Someone pointed out that I got their names mixed up, so I went back and corrected that.

There are two additional scenes added to this chapter, both focusing on Daria. In the existing sections I tried to fix the grammar and spelling mistakes I found. I also added in a bit of aggression between Vixy in Krystal. I didn't think that there was enough of Vixy resenting Krystal in the original.

Sorry for the delay in this chapter, and the grammar and spelling mistakes. Been distracted lately, can't concentrate on anything. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. All rights belong to Nintendo.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 4: Bonding

* * *

Great Fox II lounge

"Welcome aboard the Great Fox II baby sis." Fox shouts as the doors open as he, Daria, Vixy, and Krystal walk aboard the Great Fox II.

"Nice that you finally bring me aboard your ship . . . after you've had it for two years." Daria says skeptically patting Fox on the shoulder. "And next time don't call me baby sis, unless you a backhand upside the head."

"If I remember correctly I did, when I first purchased it."

"That was mom and the twins. I was still serving with Bill at the time. This is the first time I've ever been onboard."

Krystal rolls her eyes listening to the half siblings fight. Fox and Daria always bite at each other when they are together. It's usually fun to watch Daria and Fox go at each other, and see Daria usually win.

"Are they always like this Krystal?" Vixy asks, tugging on Krystal's fluffy tail.

"Pretty much, just about every time they get together ends with them bickering like children. Both are quite stubborn and competitive. This is one of their better days." Krystal replies patting Vixy on the back. "Usually it ends with Daria winning, in just about everything."

"Is she really that good Krystal?"

"Oh yes, she's just as good as she says she is. You'll see that for yourself sometime."

Vixy looks at Krystal not sure if she believes her. For Vixy it's hard to believe that anyone could ever defeat. To have one of those people standing in front her makes Vixy a little nervous. Thankfully Daria has been friendly in the half hour she's known her. Vixy is already starting to like her, mostly her "independent" personality.

"I guess I'd better break it up before Fox gets his butt kicked." Krystal sighs.

Krystal steps forward just as Fox and Daria begin growling at each other. She knows from experience at that point things could get aggressive very quick. Before they start swinging at each other, and Fox ends up on the ground, Krystal steps between them pushes them away from each other. Fox is easy to push back but Krystal has a little trouble with Daria, who's already in a fighting stance.

"Ok break it up you two." Krystal growls getting the attention from Daria and Fox. "You two can tussle later, right now we need to get ready for the mission. Daria, you need to get situated and Fox you need to spend time with your daughter."

Daria relaxes her stance smiling. "Ok Krystal, I'll annoy Fox later. Besides I don't want to argue in front of Vixy. It's hard not to mess with little Foxie here."

"And you do a good job at that." Fox replies laughing. "You keep up messing with me and you're going to fit around here perfectly."

"True, I may be one of the best fighters you've ever seen but even my mouth can't keep up with Falco's and Krystal's." Daria replies with a smirk. "So, what's the mission bro?"

"Well long story short it's a simple retrieval mission. There has been an increase in Venom and pirate attacks near the Orbital Station, enough for General Peppy and Space Dynamics to be concerned about their chief scientist. We're going there to bring him back to Corneria unharmed."

"Seriously, that's the mission? Sounds like a walk in the park."

"Uh Daria, you did hear me say Venom and pirates, right?"

Daria glare at Fox as she places her hands on her hips. "Yes, I heard bro. You're forgetting that we're aboard the Great Fox II, one of the most advanced Dreadnought ship in Lylat and have some of the best pilots in the system. Plus, you got me, so what is there to worry about?"

Daria feels Zume tugging on her pants. "Are you that good Aunt Daria?"

"Of course, unlike most people who talk smack I can actually back it up." Daria says smiling.

"Yeah, but unfortunately you can't keep your mouth shut."

Daria spins around so fast that before Fox can blink she's in his face. "Fox if you don't want to end up like the last time we fought I advise you to keep your mouth shut."

Krystal tries to hold it together for a moment until she can hold her laughter back any longer. She starts laughing so hard and loud that half the people aboard the Great Fox II can hear her. Fox, Daria, and Vixy look at Krystal as she lost her mind. It takes Krystal a minute to stop laughing.

"What happened last time daddy?" Vixy asks.

Fox rubs the back of his head blushing bright red. "It's pretty embarrassing to admit sweetie but . . ."

"The fight lasted about ten seconds with me knocking your father out with a hook to his jaw. He was unconscious before he hit the ground." Daria interrupts.

"You're lying, no one can beat daddy." Vixy growls at Daria who only chuckles.

"That's what your father said too before we fought. He quickly learned who's better." Daria replies as she pats Fox on the back. "But I'll admit your father is better in the cockpit than I am . . . slightly."

Vixy looks back and forth between Fox and Daria. After everything she's heard about Fox it's hard for her to believe that anyone could beat him in any kind of fight. Being a little child, Vixy sees her father as something of a god in a manner of speaking. Only the reluctant nod from Fox that it's true seem to make her believe it a little.

Daria, seeing how awkward the situation is getting decides to change the subject. "So where do I put my things?"

"Krystal can show you where to put your things, you don't mind do you hun?" Fox answers.

"Of course not, it'll give us time to catch up and gossip." Krystal replies with a smirk. "Daria always has the juiciest secrets."

Daria does well at hiding her shock from Fox. If she didn't know any better Daria would say that Krystal knew about her relationship with Thel. The thought of that sends shivers down Daria's spine, though with Krystal's telepathy she shouldn't be surprised. What scares Daria is that Krystal might tell Fox, but the smile on Krystal's face tells her that she probably won't, at least not yet.

"Follow me Daria, there's a couple of things I want to "gossip" with you about. Fox and Vixy need time to bond." Krystal calls as she starts walking down the hallway.

Daria grabs her bag and takes off after Krystal. "No problem Krystal, I'm looking forward to this . . . Interesting trip."

X

Krystal walks into the rec room to watch TV or play video games only to stop just as she gets into the doorway. What she sees is nearly makes her heart jump out of her chest for its adorability. Fox and Vixy are in the rec room alone and neither of them have noticed her. From what Krystal can see Fox and Vixy are drawing together. Krystal slowly walks backward out of the rec room but stays close to the wall to avoid detection, she wants to watch Fox and Vixy bond.

"Wow Vixy, you're an amazing artist." Fox says looking down at Vixy's drawing.

Fox is impressed with Vixy's drawing of an Arwing. It really looks like a professional drew it. If Fox held it up to an Arwing he'd swear that Vixy's drawing was an exact picture of the Arwing II.

"Thank you, daddy." Vixy replies blushing.

"You know Vixy you could be a professional artist when you grow up if you keep on practicing."

"No way daddy, I'm gonna be a mercenary just like you."

"Are you sure sweetheart? It's a very dangerous life and not for the weak hearted. It took a lot from my life and ruined my relationship with your mother."

"Yes, daddy I am sure I want to be a mercenary. I want to be famous and destroy Venom, just like you did." Vixy replies and looks over at Fox's drawing. "What are you drawing daddy? It looks like you, me, mommy, and Krystal."

Fox stares blankly at Vixy for a moment, the last thing he wants his daughter to say is that she wants to be a mercenary. After living that life for so long Fox knows how hard and dangerous it is, not to mention what it does to one's love life. It ruined his relationship with Fara and has made his bond with Krystal difficult at times. If Fox didn't have Krystal as his rock, he didn't know where he'd be. Fox would prefer that Vixy stay as far away from being a mercenary as possible, but if it's what she wants to do then Fox isn't going to turn her down, he just can't say no to her. Fox decides to try and change the subject and focus on the question of his drawing.

"Well that's a little tough to explain. You are right, it is the four of us together, as a family."

Vixy takes a closer look at the drawing. In the center is Fox with Vixy on his shoulder and she's cheering for some reason. On Fox's left is Fara and Krystal is on the right and both are smiling. The only difference is that in the drawing Krystal clearly wearing a wedding ring, and so is Fox.

"Why is Krystal wearing a wedding ring and not mommy?"

Krystal's telepathy picks up on Vixy's question. She knew that at some point Vixy would ask that question, just not this soon. Krystal figured that Vixy would wait a bit before asking a question like that. Fox should've known better than to draw that relationship. It would've been best if he waited until they were back on Corneria before starting this conversation, or at least hinting at it.

"Well Vixy, there is no easy way to say this, but your mother and I are not getting back together."

"What, why daddy?"

Fox, puts his hand on Vixy's shoulder. "You're a little young to understand Vixy but your mother and I are not in love. You need love to make a marriage work. Though I love you Vixy, the love that your mother and I had ended it a few years ago. My heart belongs to Krystal now."

"But Krystal is not my mother, why would you love some other woman besides mom?" Vixy asks.

Krystal's heart sinks a little hearing Vixy say that. She knew that Vixy felt that way about her the moment she saw her. Vixy glared daggers at Krystal when they first met. Krystal knew immediately that winning Vixy over was going to be tough, and hearing it now hurts her, but Krystal isn't going to let it stop her.

" _By the end of this trip Vixy will like me."_ Krystal vows to herself.

Fox pats Vixy gently on the head. "I know sweetheart. But she wants to be if you give her a chance."

"I don't know daddy, she's friendly to me but I do not think I can see her as my mother."

"For some reason Vixy that doesn't surprise me. You just met Krystal earlier today, so I guess it would seem natural to a three-year-old that she's trying to take me from your mother."

"From what you said dad she is." Vixy snarls loud enough for Krystal to shudder in the hallway.

"I know it does . . well you're kind of right in a way. Though Vixy you need to understand that I started dating her before I knew you existed."

"So now that I'm here you will stop dating her?"

Krystal shakes her head. " _Fox you'd better answer this correctly._ "

Fox tries to think of a way to explain it to Vixy, which to a three-year-old is no easy challenge. "Well Vixy . . . no I'm not going to stop dating Krystal, I love her. There's room in my heart for both you and Krystal.

" _Not how I'd explain it Fox._ "

"But what about mommy . . . isn't there room in your heart for her?" Vixy asks giving Fox the famous puppy dog eyes.

Fox sighs. "Well, no I don't, not in the way I love Krystal. I know that adult love is difficult to explain Vixy but you're going to have to trust me on this. And please, give Krystal a chance, she's really trying to be friendly to you."

"I might, if she's nice to me." Vixy says with a mischievous smile.

Fox smile and pats Vixy on the head. "Of course, Krystal is very nice, and she's been trying to get you to like her. I promise you that she will treat you like her own daughter if you want to be."

Vixy thinks about it for a minute. In her mind Vixy wants nothing more than for her birth parents to be together as a family and Krystal stands in the way of Fox and Fara being together. But as much as Vixy doesn't want to admit it, deep down in her heart she wants to give Krystal a chance. If Fox loves Krystal this much than maybe she is a good person and will make a good stepmom . . . someday."

"Ok daddy, I'll give Krystal a chance. That doesn't mean I'm going to like her."

"Thank you Vixy, that's all I really want, is for you to give her a chance." Fox says with a smile then looks down at Vixy's drawing. "Now how about we finish your drawing? It's still missing something."

"What is it missing daddy?"

"You're missing the Star Fox symbol on the side."

Fox sits down next to Vixy and she continues to draw. As he's watching her he can't help but be impressed. With Fox's help and some training, she is a professional artist, which is what Fox wants for her. Though Vixy doesn't notice Fox is trying to bond with her through drawing, hopefully turning her away from following in his footsteps, though Fox doubts it.

Krystal smiles ad she walks away leaving Fox and Vixy to bond. " _Keep it up Fox, you're doing an amazing job. In no time you'll be able to see Vixy any time you want_."

X

"Hey Krystal, can you help me for a minute?" Fox asks as he walks into the kitchen disturbing Krystal as she's trying to make a sandwich.

Krystal groans as she reluctantly puts her sandwich down. Sandwiches are Krystal's favorite Lylatian food, especially bologna and cheese. She loves eating them nearly as much as she loves shaking the bed with Fox, which is saying something. One thing that upsets Krystal more than just about anything is when someone interrupts her sandwich time.

"This had better be good Fox." Krystal growls to tease Fox.

"It is, I wouldn't disturb you from your sandwich time otherwise. I think that it's time you and Vixy had a chat."

Krystal sighs as she puts down her sandwich, having known that this moment would eventually come. "Sure, I'll give it a try. I guess we're going to be together I should try to get her to like me."

"Thank you so much Krystal. I owe you one for this." Fox says.

"Heck yeah you do. My sandwich had better still be here when I get back or I'm coming after your hide."

Fox gulps knowing that Krystal will keep her word and turns to lead Krystal into the rec room where they find Vixy sitting on the couch and watching Spongebob Squarepants. Vixy is so absorbed by the show that she doesn't even notice Fox sit down next to her. After a moment of not acknowledging them Krystal gets up and walks in front of Vixy to get her attention.

"Hello Vixy, mind if we talk?"

Vixy growls softly not enjoying having her TV time interrupted. "Next commercial break."

Krystal turns to the TV just as the show turns to a commercial. "I guess that's now then."

Vixy rolls her eyes. "Fine."

Krystal sits down next Vixy. "So Vixy, Fox tells me you want to talk."

"I guess so. The only question I want to know is how did you and dad meet?" Vixy asks in a huff.

"It's kind of a long story but three years ago I was running around the galaxy looking for someone who . . . did me wrong. I ended up on the planet Sauria where I got into some major trouble that nearly cost me my life. Somehow I literally ended up stuck inside a crystal . . . and yes I see the irony in that."

Vixy can't help but laugh. The thought of Krystal stuck inside a crystal is beyond funny to her. Vixy laughs so hard that she almost falls off the couch.

"Yeah, yeah, Vixy, I know, it's funny. Fortunately, your father was doing a contract for the Cornerian Military at the time and he rescued me. After that your father asked me to join the Star Fox team and I accepted. But despite us being on the same team Fox was still very shy and he seemed reluctant to open to me. It took over a year for your father and me to start dating. Fox was shy, so I had to start our relationship. We've been dating ever since then." Krystal explains.

"So, you're dating my father because he saved your life?"

Krystal smirks. "Of course, not Vixy, I love your father very much. He didn't have to save my life for me to fall in love with him."

"I think I understand Krystal." Vixy replies and looks at Krystal. "I can see why daddy likes you. You are very beautiful."

"Aw, thank you Vixy." Krystal responds and pats Vixy on the head. "You are very pretty yourself. I think that when you grow up you'll be even more beautiful than me."

"Oh boy, then I'll have a real problem beating away boys." Fox says only to get a glare from Krystal.

"You really mean by that Krystal?" Vixy shouts with an excited look, though she didn't even understand what Krystal was really asking her.

"Of course, I do sweetie. I do not joke around you. I joke around with your father all the time, just to mess with him." Krystal smiles patting Vixy on the shoulder. "I've been watching you and I can definitely see Fox in you."

"Really how?"

"Well, you're smart, strong, already got some leadership skills, and you have his looks. The way I see it, with proper training you can be an even better leader and pilot than your father."

"I hope so Krystal. I want to be just like him."

"I'm glad to hear it Vixy. Your father is a good man." Krystal replies smiling down at Vixy. "I want you to know that I am here for you. You ever need any help at all just ask."

Vixy leans up against Krystal's side and hugs her. "Thank you, Krystal. Though I'd like to see mommy and daddy get married I think that you and daddy make a beautiful couple."

"You're welcome Vixy, that really means a lot. And you are just so cute." Krystal wraps her arm around Vixy and pulls her close.

Vixy leans in close and gently kisses Krystal on the cheek. Krystal looks at Vixy a little stunned, even with her telepathy she didn't see this coming. All Krystal can do is return Vixy's kiss on the head. Krystal can't help but find it weird that Vixy is liking her so quickly, given she is taking Fox away from Fara. Krystal figured that it would take weeks for her to turn Vixy's respect.

As Krystal is hugging Vixy she suddenly remembers that this is Fox and Vixy's chance to bond and is getting in the way. Krystal knows that she and Vixy can bond once Fara says it's ok for Fox to see Vixy. She would like to get a head start in that area but Fox and Vixy come first. Plus, Krystal has her sandwich waiting for her and she'd like to get back to it as quickly as possible before Falco gets his feathers all over it.

"I'm sorry guys but I have to go." Krystal says as she stands up. "I got some business to take care of."

"Ok Krystal, I'll see you later." Vixy replies.

"I hope so Vixy. I hope to be seeing more of you around after this mission."

Krystal leans in close to Fox and whispers, "By the way honey, Fara has been watching you the whole time. She's been aboard the bridge watching you and Vixy bond over the security cameras."

Fox looks at Krystal a little shocked. "Can you tell me what she is thinking about me and Vixy?"

Krystal smiles, touching Fox's shoulder. "I can you that she is very impressed at how quickly you're bonding with Vixy. She's already thinking of what days you can have Vixy. Though you should still be careful. I don't think it would take much for Fara to change her mind."

"Really, that's very good news? Thank you, Krystal, I really needed that news."

"You're welcome Fox, now if you'll excuse me I have a sandwich that needs my attention."

Krystal walks back to the kitchen leaving Fox and Vixy to finish the cartoon. Though Krystal doesn't show it, in her heart she is bursting with joy seeing Fox and Vixy bonding so well. It has made the trip well worth it to see those two bonds. But the heartfelt joy leaves Krystal as soon as she walks into the kitchen and looks on the counter to see that her sandwich is gone. Rage builds up inside Krystal to the point where she wants to rip the criminal's heart out with her bare hands. Thanks to Krystal's telepathy, and a blue feather on the floor, she knows exactly who the culprit is.

"FALCO YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!"

X

"Hey Krystal, can we talk?"

Krystal jumps as she's awakened from her nap by Daria's strong hand on her shoulder. It takes a moment for Krystal to realize she's in the rec room after trying to take a nap. She was having a good dream until Daria woke her up.

Krystal groans as she rubs the sleep out of her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk to you about something important." Daria answers with a low growl.

"Can it wait till after my nap?"

"No, this is one of the rare moments we'll have to ourselves before someone interrupts us."

Krystal looks around the rec room seeing that Daria is right, they're the only ones here. Whatever Daria wants to talk about must be important, the vixen rarely takes anything seriously. The timing is perfect as well, the rec room is rarely this empty.

Krystal sits up as Daria sits down beside her. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Just the current situation, most of it involving Vixy." Daria answers calmly, knowing what's on her mind might be a sensitive subject for Krystal. "I'll admit Krystal, you're handling this situation better than I thought you would be. I figured you and Fara would be constantly at each other's throats."

Krystal smirks. "Fox told you about our fight at the Cornerian headquarters, right?"

"Oh yeah, at least his point of view. I'm not surprised he passed out.

"Neither was I, he missed out of a good fight."

"If I know my brother he probably would've had a hard on watching you two fight . . . hoping you'd rip each other's clothes off."

Krystal doubles over laughing. "You're probably right, but I assure you the last thing he would've gotten at that time was a three way."

"That's surprising, considering what you did with Katt."

"Fox told you about that?" Krystal exclaims a bit surprised, Fox never tells anyone what they do in the bedroom.

A devilish smirk crosses Daria's face. "No Katt did, and she didn't skip the details."

Krystal shakes her head laughing. "Oh Katt, I guess I shouldn't be surprised there. That feline loves gossiping about her bedroom activities. But I will say this, there's really no words to describe a three way, let alone that night. Though I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought of inviting Fara in for a three way in the past, before finding out about Vixy. I know it sounds dirty but Cerinian tend to be open to sexual experimentation, as result three ways are not uncommon. Plus, Fara seems to always new lonely."

"Sounds enticing." Daria says with a smirk, beginning to contemplate a three way with her, Thel, and another woman. "So, what about you and Fara?"

"I'm just trying to stay away from that . . . I guess we can call her a bitch. I can't think of a better word for a woman that keeps her daughter a secret from the father."

"I kind of agree with you Krystal, she shouldn't have done that. Fox deserved to know that he has a daughter." Daria replies. "Why did she do it?"

"It was a combination of reasons, mostly because of Fox's relationship with me. She didn't want to ruin what we had. I guess she was worried that bringing Vixy into the relationship would change things for the worse for me and Fox."

Daria shrugs her shoulders. "I guess that's kind of a good reason . . . but not by much. At least she was being considerate . . . even if it was a little bit."

"That's a generous way to put it. I still think it was a bitch move regardless of the reason. Though I'm trying to be calm about it, probably wouldn't be good for Vixy to see her mother and hopefully future stepmother arguing and fighting with each other."

"I suppose you got a point there. Though it'd be entertaining to watch it's probably best if you and Fara save the ass kicking for after this mission is complete. Can't have injured team members before a mission."

"That is true Daria, that's why I'm saving Fara a bitch slap for later."

"Hopefully I'm there to see it." Daria says with a laugh. "So, what do you think of Vixy."

Krystal shrugs her shoulders. "Hard to say exactly, she's beyond cute but is very mischievous. It's hard to be angry with someone so cute."

"But you keep saying I'm cute, but you never let me get away with anything."

"That's because you're grown up cute, she's adorable cute, there's a big difference. That is especially true when she's playing with Fox."

"I suppose that's true, even she's being mischievous but thanks to her cuteness even I can't say no to her." Daria replies with a slight smirk. "You might want to keep an eye on her. Someone trying to be that cute has something in their sleeves."

"And you know that from all your experience? I can't think of anyone who did that more than you."

"I'm not even going to try to deny that. I'm sure Fox told you all the trouble I used to get into as a kid. Vixy's pretty much just like me when I was her age."

"You mean cute but beyond mischievous? If so then yes, I'd say it's true, but she's not as bad as I think you were." Krystal replies.

"Well we've only known her for less than a day so it's hard to make a fair assumption of her."

"Yeah, let's just agree that she's adorable."

"No argument here." Daria responds with a nod. "Aren't you worried about her trying to get Fox and Fara back together?"

"Of course, I knew that's what she wants the moment I first saw her. A child's mind is easy to read. But I'm not worried a lot about her succeeding."

Daria looks at Krystal a little confused. "And why is that?"

"Daria, you've seen Fox and me together. Can you honestly say that anything is going to break us up?"

"You got a point there Krystal. Fox loves you more than life itself. That's evident in how he acts when he's around you."

"Good, so Vixy can try to break us up but it's not going to happen."

"Yeah, hell will freeze over before that happens." Daria says giggling. "I got to say Krystal, I noticed something about the way you act around Vixy. You try to act like a mother but there's something holding you back."

Krystal lowers her head and sighs. "It's something that I'm not proud of. Vixy reminds me of someone on Cerinia that meant everything to me."

Daria looks at Krystal at little confused. As confused as Daria is she can see that whoever Krystal's referring too obviously meant a lot to her and remembering him or her brings back some painful memories. It's obvious to Daria, seeing a tear in Krystal's eye, that she doesn't want to bring it up. Daria pats Krystal on the back to calm her down.

"The only person who knows what I'm referring to is Fox, and I'd prefer to keep it that way."

"It's ok Krystal, if it's that painful to you I won't ask. I don't want to make you cry."

"Thanks Daria, that means a lot."

"It's no problem Krystal." Daria replies, trying to think of a different subject to change the mood. "I got to ask Krystal, will you accept Vixy if Fara allows Fox to be in her life?"

Krystal glares daggers at Daria. "Of course, I will, she's my mate's daughter. I don't care if she's the result of a past relationship, I'll treat her as if she's my own daughter."

Daria looks at Krystal shocked. "Ok . . . I was not expecting that kind of response. I had you feeling you would try to be a mother figure to Vixy but didn't think you'd get hostile about it."

"Oh, sorry about that, I guess I'm just a little touchy on the subject. I want both Fox and Vixy to be happy."

Ok, I guess I can understand that. As long as you're trying in the relationship with my idiot brother and with Vixy I'm happy."

"I'm doing my best but it's not easy. There's so much tension and drama aboard the ship right now that it's ridiculous."

"Tell me something I don't know. I sensed it the moment I stepped on board. I'm just glad that for once it's not because of me." Daria replies and stands up. "Well that's all the questions I got for now. I got to check on my stuff in the storage room, I think Falco's been through my stuff. I know how he's got the . . . longing for me."

Krystal suddenly grabs Daria's arm. "Before you leave Daria, there's a question I have for you."

Daria reluctantly sits down next to Krystal. "Ok, what do you want to ask?"

"It's a simple question girl. All I want to know is . . . how long have you been riding the son of Fox's arch enemy?"

Daria's eyes nearly bulge out of her head. "This is why I hate telepathy . . . no privacy."

"Fox doesn't like it either sometimes, mostly because his thoughts are about him humping me. I don't mind when he thinks about that, and half the time I let him put those thoughts into reality."

"Ok, that was way too much info Krystal." Daria says gagging at the thought of her brother balls deep in Krystal, making Krystal laugh. "Why would you ask a question about my sex life?"

"Because I'm curious, and Thel is Wolf's son, so I'm also cautious."

"Ok, first off, Thel is nothing like his father. He wants to distance himself from Wolf as much as possible. Thel is a good man and he treats me right, kind of how Fox treats you." Daria growls, not liking how Krystal talked about Thel. "Second, he rocks my world in ways you wouldn't believe."

Krystal can't help but smirk. "Are you sure it's not the other way around? Judging by your thoughts you rock his world."

Daria gasps. "How do you know what? Surely your telepathy isn't that powerful to

see my . . . experiences with Thel."

"Well, I can see your thoughts, and you're constantly thinking about your . . . mating sessions. I must say that I'm impressed at how well you handle and control Thel." Krystal answers with a dark grin. "For someone who's never mated before meeting their current lover you sure know how to control and rock the bedroom. As my mother would say, you'd make a good Cerinian."

"Ok, this isn't how I wanted this conversation to go, but yes, I guess I do have a natural talent when it comes to mating. Though why are you bringing this up? I know it's not to discuss mating techniques."

"And you're right, as much as I want to gossip with you about our . . . conquests, there's something I want to ask you about your relationship with Thel." Krystal replies scooting close to Daria. "Are you sure that you made the right choice with Thel, that he's not just using your rocking body for mating?"

Daria looks at Krystal like she's going to slap her before smiling. "Of course, I've spent a long time with Thel, nearly two years now. I know he's not like most guys who come onto me that just want to, and I'm quoting a guy from a bar here "see what my tits look like when I'm on my back and the bed is rocking."

"Huh, that's a bit of a mouthful."

"I know, but it made me laugh. At least Thel isn't like that, though he did nearly freeze when he got to see that view."

Krystal can't help but giggle at Daria's comment. Looking at Daria's busts, which are pretty much equal to hers, and all natural, just like hers, she can't blame Thel. Even Krystal, who's almost completely straight, counting what she and Katt did with Fox, can't help but think of that possible sight and drool. Though Krystal is straight, she's be lying if she said that she hasn't thought of some girl on girl action before, especially with Daria and Katt: Krystal knows if she ever really decided to do it Daria . . . or Katt, would be the person she'd turn to.

"I can't say I blame him one bit. I bet he got hard instantly the first time you showed him."

"Oh yes, I thought he was going to pass out." Daria responds with a giggle. "But can we please stop talking about sex."

"No problem we can talk about it later." Krystal says getting an eye roll from Daria. "So how did you meet Thel?"

"I met him on leave two years ago on leave. Some of the girls . . . skanks might be a better word for them . . . talked me into going to a bar to relax. I was very reluctant to go, given these girls had been trying to talk me into losing my virginity for a while. I still don't know why I agreed." Daria sighs. "Well an hour into the night, I was the only one not drinking, one of the girls gets into a situation she can't handle on her own, three big guys trying to talk her into a four way, and I intervened. I was holding my own very well until one of them hit me on the head from behind and they pounced on me. Next thing I know I hear a gunshot and I see Thel standing a short distance away aiming his blaster at the guys."

"So Thel saved you from being violated?"

"Oh yes, never thought I'd be happy to be rescued by a guy. I owed him big time, but I thought he was just going to ask me to sleep with him to repay the favor."

"Would you have done it?" Krystal asks.

Daria ponders for a moment. "Well I might have repaid him by letting him play with my breasts or jerking him off, which I've never done before. I was surprised when he just said we wanted to hang out."

"Ah, that's a shocker. I figured that an O'Donnell would've just asked for a quick screw."

"Well he wouldn't have gotten a screw . . . at the time . . . at most he would've gotten a hand job." Daria replies smirking. "We started hanging out during my leave and by the end of it I was starting to like him. I could see that he was a good man and really wanted to be with me in a way that didn't involve the bedroom. So, near the end of my leave I asked him out. You can probably imagine the look on his face. And no, I didn't care that he's an O'Donnell and still don't. As long as he loves me and only me I'm happy."

"Probably the same look Fox had on his face when I asked him out."

"Why am I not surprised. I figured you'd be the one to start the relationship." Daria replies with a giggle. "Thel and I have been dating secretly ever since then. You're the only person who knows."

"That's kind of what I figured. Fox and your mother won't react too well. But you do have to tell them at some point."

"I will, when Thel proposes to me, which if I have to guess from the ring I saw in his pants pocket, is soon."

Krystal smiles devilishly. "So, you noticed he purchased a ring to propose . . . lucky."

"Oh yeah, I saw it right before I left for you and Fox to pick me up. I just pretended to not notice."

"Clever vixen, you sure know how to manipulate him, just like a real Cerinian."

"You keep saying that Krystal but what does that mean?" Daria asks.

"Well in Cerinian culture, though the men have power outside the house it's the women who control everything, especially inside the bedroom. Cerinian women are masters at manipulating their mates into getting what they want. We make sure that the males know who's really in control, usually through mating. We Cerinian had it down to an art form."

"Hm, maybe I got some Cerinian heritage then." Daria jokes.

"It wouldn't surprise me if you do. Just keep Thel on a leash, and don't let the McCloud/O'Donnell feud get in your way."

"No worries there, I wouldn't be screwing him if I cared about that."

"Good girl." Krystal replies with a yawn. "I got no more questions for you if you got no more did me."

"Nah, I'm done for now, I'll let you get back to your nap." Daria replies as she stands up to leave. "Thanks for talking Krys, I guess I needed someone to talk to about Thel."

"No problem, talk to you later."

Daria walks out of the rec room her tail swinging quickly behind her. As Daria walks away Krystal can't keep her eyes off Daria's finely - toned rear. The way Daria moves, swaying her hips back and forth, turns Krystal on a little.

" _Mm that girl has a nice body. If I wasn't straight, I'd be all over her. Thel is one lucky male to have her riding him."_ Krystal thinks smiling as she drifts off to sleep.

X

* * *

That night

Fara walks into the rec room finally ready to relax after being nervous ever since she set foot aboard the Great Fox II. After sitting in front of a monitor all day, watching Fox and Vixy, her head feels like it's spinning. It's not the mission that has her worried, this is probably the simplest mission she's ever done. It's Vixy spending time with her father that has Fara nervous. So far Fox has spent every waking minute around Vixy, and nothing has gotten him away from her. Fara knows he's trying to make up for being out of her life for three years. As much as Fara is impressed seeing Fox interact with their daughter she is worried that Fox may take it too far, though she'll still admit that Fox is currently doing a good job.

As much as Fara enjoys watching Fox and Vixy interact spying on them is more tiresome that she thought. Fara walks into the rec room hoping to have the room to herself, instead she finds Falco, Katt, and Slippy on the couch watching the LFL (Lylat Football League) game between the Macbeth Freight trains and Corneria Starfighters. From what Fara can see it's a close game with the Cornerian Starfighters in the lead.

" _What the hell, I'm not a football fan but relaxing is relaxing._ "

Fara collapses on the recliner finally ready to relax, but just as she is about to relax she looks across the rec room corner and sees something that makes her heart jump out of cuteness. Fox is sitting on the couch with Vixy snuggled up against him as if she was a stuffed toy. As Vixy is snuggling against Fox he's reading her a story.

Fox is reading to Vixy playfully, making sure to stay entertaining, fortunately for Fox he doesn't have to work too hard to entertain Vixy. "It was now the depths of December. The town was whipped round by blizzard winds. For days, the sun hid itself. But every morning, Mr. Sonnerman and Lucy ventured out. They wore heavy woolen coats and bright handknit scarves. And in their stiff, mittened fingers they held a bag. They went to every house in town. They traveled to every farm in the county. They knocked on every door. In every home, they told the story, they left a small gift, and they left an invitation."

"What are you guys reading?" Fara asks from across the room.

"Daddy is reading me "The Legend of the Candy Cane." Vixy shouts.

"Ah, that was my favorite story when I was your age. I'll leave you two alone."

Fara leans back in the recliner to watch the game, though it's hard to watch with Falco and Katt making out on the couch next to her. They haven't stopped making out since Fara walked into the room, not even to acknowledge her. Fara takes it as a sign that are back together . . . again. The two of them have the most frequent on/off again relationship of anyone Fara as ever seen. One-minute Fara will see them screaming at each other, and the next they'll be running down the hallway taking each other's clothes off. Thankfully they're being quiet about it and not touching each other's . . . private parts, especially in front of Vixy. Fara decides to try and drown them out and focus on the game and Fox and Vixy. Fara can't help but be impressed how far they've come in a day. She hasn't seen Fox give this much effort into anything outside of his mercenary work . . . except possibly his relationship with Krystal.

It takes Fox a few minutes to finish the story and Vixy claps with joy and hugs her father when he finishes. From her chair Fara pretends not to notice how cute Fox and Vixy are together. She's just glad that no one notices the tear rolling down her cheek, especially Falco, he would never stop making fun of her if he noticed it. Fara keeps an eye on the TV while watching Fox and Vixy out of the corner of her eye. She mastered that technique a while ago to help her monitor Vixy's curiosity. It brings a smile on her face to see Vixy yawn and snuggle up against Fox and within moments fall asleep. Vixy looks like a big ball of fur lying asleep on Fox's chest. Fara gets up from the couch, Falco and Katt do not break away from each other's lips, and walks over to Fox. She doesn't hide the smile as she approaches Fox as he gently strokes Vixy's back, making her purr in her sleep.

"Fara, I haven't see you smiling like that since we were dating." Fox whispers with a slight smile.

"Well, what can I say Fox? I'm actually very impressed. Never thought that I'd see you two bond so quickly."

"That makes two of us. She's taken to me far quicker than I expected."

"She has always wanted to meet you, ever since she found out that you're her father. She's been completely obsessed with you."

"After today I believe it. She hasn't left my side since this morning. Which I gotta say Fara, I'm glad you decided to give us this opportunity. I can't thank you enough."

"You're welcome Fox, just don't make me regret it." Fara replies with her smiling faltering a little.

Fara gently grabs the sleeping Vixy and cradles her in her arms. Vixy yawns but doesn't wake up. Fox doesn't take his eyes off Vixy as Fara holds her gently.

"I think it's someone's bed time." Fara whispers to Vixy before turning to Fox. "Good night Fox."

"Good night Fara."

X

Krystal rolls over in the bed as she hears Fox enter their room. She squints her eyes to see Fox's expression and smiles when she's the big grin on his face. Krystal figured he would be smiling after spending a day with Vixy, who wouldn't be after spending the day with such a cute kit. Fox walks to the bed taking his shirt off, half expecting to see Krystal throw back the sheets, revealing her naked, beautiful blue body to her mate. Instead Krystal just looks at Fox and much to his disappointment he can see through the dark that Krystal is clothed, wearing a tank top and shorts. To Fox's recollection it's the first time since they've started mating that Krystal has worn something to bed other than just the bedsheets.

"So, I assume that sex tonight is out of the question?" Fox jokes.

"Well considering that Fara and Vixy's room is just right next door I'd say that we can hold off on having sex for a few nights. Plus, you did make the no mating rule." Krystal says sticking her tongue out at Fox.

Fox rolls his eyes trying not to laugh at Krystal playful nature. "Really Katt choose to put them right next door?"

"Yeah, it's the only room that we had vacant."

"Alright, I guess it does make it easier for me to see Vixy. But that does create a problem. It'll be the longest that we gone without having sex." Fox replies with a groan. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

"Tell me something I don't know Fox." Krystal replies a little sarcastically. "As I recall we haven't gone three days without having sex since we had our first dating anniversary."

Fox tosses his shirt aside and lies down next to Krystal. He wraps his arm around her and kisses her forehead. Krystal purrs at Fox's touch and kiss, wiggling up to him as close as she can. After two years of dating Fox knows how to arouse her just like she knows how to arouse him.

"Fox, you are not making this easy." Krystal says between gasps as Fox kisses her neck. "You might want to stop before we get carried away. I don't think that Fara would be too happy if Vixy was suddenly awoken by the sounds of screaming."

"Good point Krystal, you are screamer . . . and a squirter." Fox says as he reluctantly backs off. "I promise you Krystal that we'll continue this some other time."

"I'm gonna hold you to that Fox." Krystal replies shifting her body so that her head is on his chest. "Looks like you are making great progress with Vixy."

"What can I say, that little girl already has a hold of my heart. She means more to me than just about anything, coming to a draw with you. Heck, even Fara said that she was impressed."

"I know, I've been monitoring Fara and Vixy's minds since they walked on board. I can tell you that if you keep this up Fara will allow you to visit Vixy any time you want."

"That's great to hear."

"However, if you make one mistake Fara will yank Vixy away and you'll probably never see her again." Krystal warns. "I hate to be so negative but it's true."

"Then I'll be sure not to make a mistake."

"Good luck Fox. You can't go one day without making goofing something up."

"Very funny Krystal, but can we be serious for a moment? I don't want to lose my daughter." Fox snaps back.

"You won't Fox, I'll do anything I can to help you. Vixy is a part of you so that means I have to accept her."

"Thank you, Krystal, that means a lot to me." Fox says kisses Krystal's cheek. "But I got to ask . . . are you trying to be close to her because you have you or do you actually want to?"

Krystal glares daggers at Fox, though she knew he'd eventually asking this question. "Fox, you know me. I don't pretend to like people. If I don't like someone I let them know it and ignore them. So, I can tell you that if anything I am trying my hardest to get to know Vixy not because I have to but because I want to."

Fox can't help but smirk at Krystal's outburst. "That's what I thought honey. I was just making certain."

"I know Fox, you're just being careful with your daughter, I understand that completely."

Fox holds Krystal against him. "And I'm very lucky to have you with me on this. I don't know where I'd be without you."

"Probably even more clueless than you already are." Krystal replies giggling.

"Probably true . . . so thank you Krystal for everything."

"You're welcome Fox." Krystal whispers as she takes Fox's hand in hers. "Whatever happens this is going to be a fun trip."

"Understatement of the year Krystal."

To be continued.

* * *

So, Daria and Fox do fight like brother and sister, though Daria's got the advantage in hand to hand combat. Their sparring match was more than enough to prove that. Looks like everything is going well with Fox and Vixy. They are bonding like a proper father and daughter and making up for the years that they were apart. Even Krystal finds Vixy completely adorable and is starting to act like a stepmother to her. Krystal and Fara might even be getting along.

For those of you looking for some action, I promise you that some is coming. I can't bring myself to do a story without action. There will be some in the next chapter.

Also, if anyone is curious about why I choose to put the "Legend of the Candy Cane" book in the story it's simple. This story takes place about a week before Christmas. Plus, it's one of the few Christmas books I happen to have on me at the time.

Hope that you are enjoying the story so far. The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible.

This is John Storm signing off. Star Frosty ya'll

Hope that you are enjoying the story so far. The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible.

This is John Storm signing off. Star Frosty ya'll


	6. Stressful Rescue

Here we go, the next chapter of Unknown Daughter Reboot. Sorry it's taking so long to improve the story, been distracted lately.

This chapter doesn't have a lot of additions to it unlike the others. Most of changes to this chapter are grammar related or adding short sequences of Daria to the chapter.

This chapter finally has some action in it. I cannot bring myself to do a story without any action.

This chapter introduces a new OC that I plan on using in the possible sequel, if I get around to writing it. All it does is mention him. The future story will probably be called Star Fox: The Second Lylat Wars.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. All rights go to Nintendo.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Stressful Rescue

Two days later aboard the Great Fox II

 _Come on Vixy, we're gonna be late."_

Vixy groans as his rolls over, pulling the covers with her, not happy to be woken up. " _Five more minutes Marcus._ "

" _No Vixy, dad and uncle need us now._ "

Vixy rolls her eyes as she turns over and looks up from her bed at her intruder. She finds an attractive, adult male fox standing in the door way. To Vixy's surprise the fox looks just like Fox, as if he could be his son, but with dark blue fur similar to Krystal's only lighter. He appears to be around eighteen years old and very handsome. Strangely Vixy doesn't find herself being attracted to him, more of a sibling connection.

 _I'll be right there Marcus."_ Vixy shouts at the blue fox without even thinking about it.

The response came so naturally that Vixy finds it chilling. Her response seems to satisfy him as he leaves her alone. Vixy throws back the covers and slowly gets out of bed. Every movement feels different to Vixy. Her body feels like its aged several years, but as Vixy looks around she become scared. She finds herself not aboard the Great Fox II but a suite. The more Vixy looks around the more she panics.

Vixy walks to the closest to find something to wear but suddenly stops when she walks past a mirror. She turns and what she sees sends shivers down her spine. Instead of three-year-old kit looking back at her Vixy sees a female vixen in her mid – twenties. The fully-grown woman starring back at her is truly a beautiful sight, especially since Vixy sees herself wearing only a black bra and thong. The image in the mirror has a well-developed body, Vixy guesses that she is wearing a 10 DD bra size, and they appear to be very real. Even her butt has grown, possibly bigger than Fara's. Her hair however is short, about shoulder length

 _Wow, I'm hot. I bet men drool when they see walking towards them."_ Vixy thinks admiring her nature curves in the mirror. _"What is going on here?"_

Vixy goes to the closest and finds a one – piece flight suit similar to Krystal's except that it's red and the name Vixy McCloud - Phoenix is written on the nametag. The Star Fox symbol is on both shoulders. It's similar to Krystal's flight suit except it's red. Vixy happily puts it on. The flight suit feels comfortable against Vixy's skin. Vixy grabs a headset and tool belt, with a laser pistol tucked into a holster, on the drawer beside the bed.

Vixy walks out of the door and finds herself standing in an airfield on what she guesses is Corneria. But nothing is at peace as Corneria under attack from an air raid. By Vixy's knowledge, the attacking ships belong to Venom. In the sky, Vixy sees a giant ape head giving orders. Vixy gasps in horror at the sight at the Corneria city burning.

 _About time Vixy."_ Marcus shouts from behind Vixy. _"We need to stop Andross, Andrew, and Dash before there is nothing left for them to burn."_

 _Lead the way Marcus, I'll follow you."_ Vixy says without even thinking about it.

Marcus takes off running across the airfield with Vixy hot on his tail. Marcus leads Vixy to five advanced Arwings waiting for them. A toad, hare, and a middle-aged Falco are there climbing into their Arwings. Vixy looks off to the side and spots Fara, Fox, and Krystal standing together with another fox that Vixy doesn't recognize. As Vixy gets closer she sees that the fox looks very identical to her father, just a few years older. After looking closer Vixy notices that the tip of his right ear is missing, and his tail has a grey streak. The fox has his arms wrapped around Miyu and a pretty snow leopard is standing beside him. Looking closer Vixy notices the three of them are wearing identical wedding ring on their ring fingers. Vixy looks over at Fox, Krystal, and surprisingly Fara to see the same thing.

 _Marcus, Vixy, please be careful."_ Krystal shouts.

 _Just know that we'll be here supporting you no matter what happens."_ Fara screams.

 _I hope you know that we couldn't be prouder."_ Fox yells.

 _But please come back alive."_ The strange Fox says. _"Just remember to watch each other's backs and you'll be fine."_

Vixy and Marcus run to Fox, Krystal, Fara, and the unknown fox. They give each of them a hug and kiss before heading to the Arwings. Vixy must fight back the fear in her heart as well as the confusion as she climbs up the ladder. Though her fear is great Vixy doesn't hesitate to continue pushing forward.

Vixy is about to climb into the cockpit when she sees two foxes approaching her Arwing. As they get closer Vixy recognizes them, their presence alone scares Vixy. They can't be here, they're both dead.

 _James, Vixy, what are you doing here, I thought that you two were dead."_ Vixy shouts over the gunfire.

 _We're here to tell you that we will be watching over for you no matter what. Though you don't know it yet, you and Marcus have a big role to play in the future."_

 _What do you mean?"_

 _"We cannot say, too much is at stake for us to reveal everything. But know that, we will be watching you."_

Before Vixy can get an answer James and Vixy start to fade like ghosts. They are immediately gone as if they were never there, leaving Vixy puzzled.

X

"WAIT, PLEASE COME BACK! I need to know more." Vixy shouts as she wakes up flailing her arms wildly.

Fara jumps up and wraps her arms around Vixy. "Whoa sweetheart, everything is ok. It was just a bad dream."

Vixy looks around very confused at first as Fara holds her. It takes her a minute to realize that she is aboard the Great Fox II and not facing burning Corneria. Vixy looks at her mother and snuggles against her, wrapping her arms tight around her. If Fara had allowed it yesterday evening Vixy would be in Fox's bed but Fara said no. Vixy has been begging Fara to let her sleep in Fox's grasp ever since they left Corneria two days ago, but Fara hasn't budged yet.

"No mommy, it was not a bad dream. I think it was a vision." Vixy cries into Fara's chest.

"Really, then tell me what did you see?" Fara asks half believing Vixy.

"I saw grandma and grandpa."

"You saw them a few days ago Vixy. I hate to tell you that's nothing unusual." Fara replies.

"I'm talking about grandma and grandpa from the picture that Fox showed me."

Fara looks at the sand colored vixen a little shocked. "You are talking about James and Vixy, Fox's parents?"

"Yes mommy, I saw them together with daddy, Krystal, you, and me."

"Really, were we happy?"

"Oh yes, everyone was smiling. I saw James and Vixy standing with you, daddy, and Krystal. But there was another fox there that I didn't recognize who looked just like daddy. The fox appeared to be a few years older than daddy and he had his arms around Miyu and another feline, while daddy had his arms around Krystal . . . and you."

Fara thinks about what Vixy just said about another fox for a moment. She has a good idea who Vixy was talking about though. The thought of Fox wrapping his arms around both her and Krystal, Fara doesn't have to be a genius to figure this out, both disgusts and turns her on.

"This fox mommy, the top of his right ear missing." Vixy continues.

Fara gasps, realizing quickly who it might possibly be. "Did this fox also have a grey streak running down the back of his tail?"

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"Because I think I know who it is in your dream. From the way you described him I'd say it's your Uncle Todd, your daddy's older brother."

"I have an Uncle Todd?" Vixy replies a little shocked. "How come you've never mentioned him before?"

"Well because he's dead. He was a BlackOps pilot for the Cornerian Military and one of the best pilots they had. Todd was a better in a fist fight than your father and Daria. He could beat your father with his eyes closed. And I'm joking at all, Todd really was that good. He was also a very loving and compassionate man."

"What happened to him?"

"He and Daria were running a solo recon mission over Fichina when a Venom squadron ambushed them. They fought valiantly and nearly took out the entire squadron until Todd was eventually shot down. Daria had to watch him get shot down. His fighter was recovered but his body wasn't. The military said he was KIA, killed in action. Daria wasn't the same after that, she and Todd were very close." Fara answers as best she can. "Todd was like Daria's protector, he made sure that she was well treated and loved. Daria looked up to Todd and wanted to be just like him. She took his loss harder than anyone else."

Vixy wipe a tear from her cheek. No wonder Fara never told her the truth. Vixy thinks that it must be hard on Fox to know that his has lost so much of his family. She can't imagine how Daria feels after losing her older brother/protector.

"I'm sorry I asked mommy. I bet that you and Todd were really close."

"We were actually, Todd and I had a short relationship. It didn't last long though. Though Miyu had a big crush on him but she never acted on it." Fara says with a smile. "Now go back to sleep Vixy. We have a big mission tomorrow."

"But mommy I haven't told you all of my dream yet."

Fara grunts, "Ok Vixy, what else is there?"

"Well, when I saw myself, I wasn't my current age. It was like I was around your age. I don't know how to put it mommy. There was also someone else with me. A blue fox a few years younger than me. Daddy called him Marcus."

If it wasn't dark Vixy would've seen Fara's eyes grow to the size of saucers at the mention of the blue fox. Fara immediately realizes that she's talking about Fox and Krystal's future child. She doesn't say anything about it to Vixy to avoid a barrage of questions.

"Was there anything else Vixy?" Fara asks.

"One more thing mommy. Marcus and I were on some kind of team together. It looked like Star Fox by the Arwings we were flying. The last thing I saw was Marcus and I taking off together to fight some giant ape."

" _Oh great, three years old and Vixy already knows about Andross."_ Fara thinks.

"So mommy what do you think it means?"

Fara is glad it's dark so Vixy can't see her confused look. Fara knows that Vixy is trying her best to describe her dream, which isn't easy for a three-year-old to do. As much as Fara knows what Vixy is trying to do it's hard for a three-year-old to describe these things.

"Well Vixy, I can't really say for all of it, all this sounds a little far-fetched to me. I'd advise when you get a chance you may want to ask Krystal about your dream. With her telepathy she can see your dream, or vision. The only thing I can think of is about you and this Marcus fellow. By my guess it means that you will become a great mercenary like your father."

"OH BOY! I want to be just like daddy when I grow up." Vixy shouts so loud that Fara is worried woke up everyone aboard the ship.

"Yeah Vixy, let's worry about this later. Right now, I need you to sleep. We have a big day planned out."

"Ok mommy." Vixy replies and cuddles up next to Fara.

Within minutes Vixy is sound asleep, purring against Fara's chest. Fara stays away for a little while longer thinking watching Vixy sleep as if she was an angel. Though Fara's heart is on Vixy purring next to her, her mind is puzzled about Vixy's dream.

" _Oh boy, now I really do have to worry about Vixy following into Fox's footsteps."_ Fara thinks before falls asleep.

X

The next morning

Fara walks into the kitchen hoping to find it empty, after being woken up by a screaming vixen last night Fara needs a strong cup of coffee to wake her up. Vixy is starting to become a real master at keeping Fara up at night, making it difficult for Fara to get a good night's sleep. Unfortunately, Fara finds Fox sitting on at the table drinking coffee.

"Hey Fara, you look tired. Did Vixy keep you up last night?" Fox jokes.

"Like you wouldn't believe foxie boy." Fara replies pouring herself a cup of coffee. "She had a dream last night that she thinks is a vision of the future. I don't know how to explain it, so I just made her go back to sleep."

"Really, what did she see?"

"I was too tired to really listen. All I remember is Vixy tell me that she saw you and Krystal married and had a child." Fara answers leaving out the part where she and Krystal were sharing Fox.

Fox nearly jumps out of his seat. "How do you know that?'

Fara laughs at the look on Fox's face. "She said that she saw a blue fox, I doubt it could get any more obvious than that."

"Very funny Fara. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No, just like seeing the look on your face. But there is more."

"Oh boy, what else is there?" Fox reluctantly asks.

"Well, Vixy said that there was another fox whose description she gave matched Todd exactly."

Fara watches Fox's cup slip out of his hand and break as it hits the floor. "What did you tell Vixy?"

"I told her a little about Todd. I didn't go into much detail other than he was your brother, that Daria looked up to him, what he was in the military, and that he was KIA over Fichina. I might have said that Miyu had a crush on him."

"Ok, do I need to talk to Vixy about her dream, to see if I can either understand or explain anything?" Fox asks.

"Now would not be a good time, she is still sleeping." Fara replies as she pours a cup of coffee. "I just needed to get a drink of the liquid of life. She woke me up pretty late last night."

"Alright, I'll talk to her later, if that's ok with you."

"Of course, Fox, you can talk to Vixy any time you want. If you don't do anything stupid the remainder of this trip. I got to say that I've been very impressed with you and Vixy so far."

"Thank you Fara, this means a lot to me. I can't tell you how happy I am to get this opportunity."

"I'm not done Fox. Though I've been impressed so far I have to warn you do not screw up or . . ."

"I know Fara, you'll take Vixy away from me." Fox interrupts. "You've told me that a dozen times already."

Fara glares daggers at Fox and is about to shout at him when alarms start going off around the ship. "What is going on Fox?"

"That's the incoming danger alarm." Fox shouts over the alarm. "Either we are coming under attack or someone nearby us is. Whatever it is we need to get to the hangar."

"I'm right behind you Fox."

X

"What's going on?" Fara shouts as she and Fox run into the hangar where Krystal, Daria, Falco, Slippy, Katt, Fay, and Miyu are waiting for them.

Rob appears on the screen, getting everyone's attention. "Fox, you told me to alarm you if any enemy forces came within five hundred miles of the Beltino Orbital Gate Station. Well an invasion party, with Venom identification, just broke that perimeter."

Fox gets right to being serious and takes charge. "What are we dealing with Rob? How many do they have and what is the current situation?"

"It's a small boarding party Fox." Rob answers. "By my scans they have a dozen interceptor class fighters protecting a carrier."

"That's it, heck we can handle that no problem." Miyu cockily shouts.

"There's more Ms. Lynx. A boarding party has penetrated the station's defenses. The cameras tell me that we are dealing with at least a platoon."

"Now I see why you guys brought me." Daria says cracking her knuckles.

Fox feels everyone's eyes on the back of his head as he tries to think of a plan. He knows that this must be a two-team operation. The Interceptors must be dealt with and while someone goes inside and rescues Beltino.

"Ok guys, we're gonna divided into two team. Falco, Slippy, Katt, and Fay will take to the sky and handle the Interceptors and destroy the carrier. Meanwhile Fara, Daria, Krystal, Katt, and myself will enter the base, find Beltino, and take out anyone who gets in our way. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I understand why Fara and Daria going inside, she is our ticket to full access throughout the base, but why Miyu and me?" Krystal asks.

"Because you two are among the best CDC fighters I know, with Daria possibly being better than both of you. You're the best for the type of mission." Fox answers.

"Makes sense to me. But how do you plan on getting us into the station? Direct infiltration in the middle of a dogfight isn't easy." Miyu asks.

"Simple, Falco, Slippy, Katt, and Fay will fly out first and distraction the Interceptors, allowing us to get into the hangar."

"That's great but considering the station is under attack the hangar will no doubt be locked. Even a skilled hacker will have trouble getting through the door quickly." Daria says.

"Fara has the code to the door. She can open it long enough for us to get in." Fox replies. "And if there are no further questions I'd like to get this mission going before Beltino gets killed."

Without saying another word, everyone runs to their fighters. Fox however, has a surprise waiting for him in his cockpit. Sitting in the seat is little Vixy, bouncing up and down all excited.

"Vixy, what are you doing?" Fox asks.

"I'm going with you daddy. You promised me that you'd take me flying."

Fara walks over to Fox's Arwing and scoops Vixy out. "Sorry Vixy but not this time, it's too dangerous. Your mother would kill me if I allowed this.

"YOU'RE RIGHT I WOULD!" Fara shouts from her Arwing getting a laugh from everyone.

"But daddy you promised." Vixy whines.

"I'm sorry sweetie but you can't come on this one. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you. Do you understand Vixy?" Fox replies and pats Vixy on the head.

"Ok daddy, I understand." Vixy gripes and looks down at her feet as she is very disappointed.

"Vixy, I promise you that I will take you flying soon. But for now, I need you to go back to the bridge and wait for me to return."

Fara sets Vixy down who reluctantly obeys her father. Fox can tell that Vixy is disappointed, she has been looking forward to flying with her father ever since she boarded the Great Fox II, but Fox knows that now is not the best time. And Fox knows that if he even thought of allowing Vixy to fly with him in the middle of a combat zone that Fara would remove his manhood.

"Man, that girl is stubborn." Fox says with a smile.

"Of course, she is your daughter."

"Excuse me, she gets it from you Fara. You're the stubborn parent by far."

Fara does her best to hold her tongue, knowing that Fox is telling the truth. After all, she did go against orders to break Fox out of his cell before he went into the Black Hole to defeat Andross for the first time. And then Fara followed Fox when he said he was going alone. Fara just smiles as she closes her cockpit.

Unbeknownst to everyone Vixy doesn't turn down the hallway to head to the bridge. Instead she sneaks under the scaffolding and makes her way to Fox's Arwing, unlatches the handle, and crawls inside the cargo hold.

" _If mom thinks that she can keep me out of this she is wrong. I'm going whether she knows it or not_." Vixy thinks with a mischievous grin on her face.

x

Orbital Gate Station Space

Falco, Slippy, Katt, and Fay shoot out of the Great Fox II and fly towards the Venom fighters as fast as their Arwings go below light speed. It looks like a small raid attacking the station with the Venom cruiser staying a distance away from the station, occasionally firing a cannon blast while a dozen Interceptors attack the station.

"So, Falco what's the plan?" Katt asks with a hint of sarcasm, knowing that Falco is not strategical man.

"Not sure, it looks like the cruiser is left undefended. We should get their attention if we attack it." Falco suggests. "Slippy, Katt, and Fay, attack the cruiser and keep its guns concentrated on you long enough for me to hit it with a Nova Bomb. Once the Interceptors come to defend their cruiser we'll lock them in a trap."

Katt looks over at Fay who appears to be just as surprised as she is. Falco's came up with a good plan for once in his life. For some reason it's turning Katt on. If it wasn't for Fox's, _no sex as long Vixy is aboard_ rule she'd mount Falco as soon as they got back aboard the Great Fox II.

Falco hangs back as Slippy, Katt, and Fay engage the cruiser, watching in awe as the others engage in perfect cohesion. Within moments they have the cruiser's complete attention. Falco watches as the cruiser opens fire with all its guns but cannot get a clean shot on the experienced pilots. Slippy, Katt, and Fay are too good pilots for the Venomians get a hit. Falco can hear Katt and Fay shouting at the cruiser and taunting it over the radio.

Falco looks at the station to check on the Interceptors. They are so busy attacking the station that they don't even notice that the carrier is under attack. It's almost as if the Interceptors are intentionally ignoring the counter attack.

"Falco, we got the Carrier's full distracted, you're clear to attack." Slippy shouts.

Falco flies in close to the cruiser. Its cannons firing nonstop at Katt, Slippy, and Fay, without even noticing Falco has he flies up from behind. As Falco gets closer he aligns his sights on the engine. He waits till he has a perfect shot then releases a Nova Bomb. Falco breaks away knowing that his aim was true and is rewarded by a large and satisfying explosion.

"I think we got their attention." Katt shouts as the cruiser explodes.

Within moments the remaining Venom Interceptors divert their attention from the station to Star Fox. The Interceptors now have the goal of avenging their cruiser. Not one stays behind to attack the station, giving Falco, Slippy, Katt, and Fay their complete attention.

"I'd say so Katt." Slippy responds. "We got them sufficiently distracted"

"Alright team two, you are clear to launch." Falco radios Fox.

X

Fox, Krystal, Fara, Daria and Miyu land in the hangar of the Orbital Gate Station without any detection. The flight from the Great Fox II to the Orbital Gate Station took less than a minute. They were expecting to get some attention from the Venom soldiers. Daria is the first out of the craft, her rifle at the ready.

"That was too easy." Krystal shouts as she jumps out of her Awing.

"Well what do you expect Krystal?" Fara shouts as her Arwing cockpit opens. "Falco, Slippy, Katt, and Fay are good pilots. They can handle a few Venom wannabe pilots with ease."

Fox is the last to land and finds Fara, Krystal, Daria and Miyu waiting for him. Though Fox doesn't say anything he's glad to see Krystal and Fara working together. Daria and Miyu and positioned together at the front ready to move forward and shoot anything that moves.

"Alright girls, let's go find Beltino."

Suddenly, Fox hears a latch opening. Fox turns around and what he sees sends a chill down his spine. A three-year-old vixen crawling out of his Arwing's hatch. Fox is so stunned that he almost drops his rifle.

"VIXY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Fox screams.

Fox's sudden scream catches the ears of Krystal, Fara, Daria and Miyu who gasp at the sight of the three-year-old vixen crawling out from Fox's Arwing. Fox, Fara, and Krystal run to Vixy while Miyu and Daria cover them just in case some Venom soldier happens to appear in the hangar. Vixy gets a lot of growls for Fox, Fara, and Krystal, having not seen her mother this furious in her life. Vixy becomes so terrified that she starts shaking, afraid that both Fox and Fara are going to spank her. Vixy lowers her head in shame.

"I'm sorry guys. I was just following my dream."

"Enough with the dream Vixy. When we get back to the ship we are going to have a major talk." Fara shouts.

A small tear rolls down Vixy's cheek. "I'm sorry mommy and daddy. I will not bring it up again."

Fox touches Vixy on the shoulder and looks his daughter in the eyes. "Vixy listen to me carefully. Do I have your attention?"

"Yes daddy." Vixy answers giving her father the puppy dog look.

"Vixy, what you did was foolish and stupid. I guess that proves you're my daughter." Fox says with a light smile but quickly changes it to serious when Fara gives him a glare. "For now, I'm leaving you with Miyu. The two of you will stay here until we get back. Do you understand?"

"Yes daddy."

"Good," Fox looks at Miyu. "Guard her with your life."

"No problem Fox." Miyu replies with a nob.

Fox looks at Miyu a little surprised, knowing that the Lynx has a blood lust deep down for combat. So, for Miyu to agree to be stuck defending a three-year-old vixen, in a place where she is likely to shoot somebody, surprises Fox. But then Fox remembers that she likes Vixy, so maybe she'll be fine looking after the young vixen.

Fox pats Vixy on the head. "We'll be right back ok sweetie. Promise me that you'll stay out of trouble."

"I promise daddy."

With that done, Fox turns to Fara and Krystal. "Ok guys, let's go find Beltino."

"About time, I was starting to think that we were just gonna leave." Krystal says with a smile.

Fox, Krystal, Fara, and Daria take off running down the hallway out of the hangar, leaving Miyu and Vixy behind. Vixy jumps up on a nearby crate and sits down next to Miyu.

"So, what now Miyu?" Vixy asks.

Miyu looks down at Vixy and smiles. "Now we wait for your parents to get back. Hopefully that won't be too long."

X

"Alright guys, get into formation and do not engage until you see you can get a lock on them." Falco orders as the Interceptors break off from the station and fly straight towards them.

Falco pays attention to the Interceptors as they head towards them. He's not happy with the odds facing them. Twelve Venom Interceptors against four Arwings, commanded by four ace pilots, is not an easy fight. Falco knows that this is going to be too easy. The Interceptors break up in groups of three, each for a different Arwing. Apparently, they are bolder than Falco thought they were.

"Three for each of us, this is going to be too easy." Katt says with a smile. "This interceptor pilots are almost not even worth the effort."

"Save the talk for later Katt. Let's just defeat these losers already."

Fay breaks off first and engages her group. She doesn't give them time to fire first. Fay locks her lasers onto the middle Interceptor and fires a charged shot. Her blast hits the middle Interceptor, blowing it to pieces and damaging the other two. The remaining two break off smoking, making them easy targets for Fay. She fires a single blast towards both, her aim proving to be accurate.

"This is Fay here, all target destroyed."

Slippy breaks off next, the Interceptors, after seeing what happened to their buddies, break off so Slippy cannot get a good shot with a charged blast. But Slippy, having a rapid trigger finger but not very good aim, fires nonstop towards the middle Interceptor. The Interceptor doesn't stand a chance as at least one of the Slippy's many shots is true. It explodes in a big blast as the other two break off and open fire at Slippy. He manages to dodge and wait till the last laser flies past him to open fire on the nearest Interceptor, destroying it. The final Interceptors breaks away from the fight to flee, leaving itself vulnerable to attack. Slippy fires one shot and hits the Interceptor dead on.

"This is Slippy, all targets destroyed."

Katt breaks off towards her targets only to see them breaking away to flee. She's not about to let them get away. She locks onto the middle Interceptor and fires a Nova Bomb. The blast hits its mark obliterating two of the Interceptors and damaging the third. The remaining Interceptor tries is best to escape Katt already has it in her sights. She fires one shot and hits the Interceptor.

"This is Katt, all targets destroyed."

Falco is the last to engage and wants to have some fun. He holds fire as the Interceptor open on him. But Falco dodges and barrel rolls so easily that the incoming fire never comes close to doing damage. Falco continues to dodge as he flies past the Interceptors. He u – turns right as he flies past them positioning himself behind his opponents. He fires three shots and is rewarded by three separate explosions.

In less than a couple of minutes, Falco, Slippy, Katt, and Fay have won the dogfight. A dozen Interceptors are no much for the ace pilots. Engaging them was almost not even worth the effort, as none of them got as much as a scratch.

"Fox the skies are clear. Please hurry up in there. It's getting boring out here." Falco radio Fox. "We'll patrol the sky until you guys get out of there, just in case."

X

"FOX LOOK OUT!" Daria shouts as a Venom soldier opens fire at Fox.

Fox ducks behind the wall just in time to avoid taking a laser to the head. Daria uses the opportunity to blow a hole in the Venom Soldier's skull, and succeeds.

"I think we found the Venom soldiers." Fara shouts over the gunfire.

"You think Fara." Krystal sarcastically and angrily shouts at Fara.

"Knock it off you two for a minute." Fox shouts at Krystal and Fara. He's really getting sick of their constant arguing.

Fox doesn't need Krystal and Fara at each other's throats right now. Not with a platoon of Venom soldiers trying to kill them. They walked through almost the entire station without coming across a single Venom soldier. Of course, they were going to find them at the last, and most important place for their mission, the safe room housing Beltino.

"So, Fox, any plans for getting past an entire platoon of Venom soldiers." Daria shouts. "Too bad we left Miyu back guarding Vixy. She had the explosives, and the machine gun."

Fox thinks as hard as he can. It takes a minute for an idea to pop into his head. "Fara, do you think that this part of the station can survive a ground quake from Krystal's staff?"

Fara looks at Fox like he's lost his mind. "Possibly, this station was built to survive a missile attack."

"That's good enough for me." Fox replies and turns to Krystal. "Krystal, use your shields to get as close to them and use your ground quake to stun them. Once they're on the ground we'll move in and take them out."

"Are you sure that's a good idea brother? That could destroy the station and kill us all if you're wrong." Daria growls as she fires a burst at the Venom soldiers.

"Just trust me sis, I've used this staff before. I know what it's capable of and Krystal has even better control of it than I ever had. It'll be just fine with her in control of it. Isn't that right Krystal?"

"Very much so foxie boy."

Fox reaches into his belt and pulls out a smoke grenade. He pulls the pin and rolls it down to the hallway towards the Venom soldiers. Within moments Fox cannot see the Venom soldiers through the thick smoke.

"That'll give you some cover Krystal."

Krystal activates her staff's shields and walks down the hallways towards the Venom soldiers. The smoke grenade does it job as she can hear them coughing too much to get too many shots off. Most of the shots miss Krystal considerably but a few hit her shield, doing no damage.

Krystal walks almost right up to the Venom soldiers then draws as much energy as she can from her staff and slams the tip into the ground. The entire station shakes as the Venom soldiers are thrown off their feet. Those that are the closest to Krystal are killed instantly. Fox and Fara have trouble standing up as the base shakes.

"Damn, I didn't think that thing was that powerful." Daria shouts as she's thrown to the ground.

Fox, Fara, and Daria regain their stances and immediately open fire on anything that looks to still be alive, while avoiding hitting Krystal. Krystal fire blasts, freezes, or stabs any Venom soldier she spots still alive. Within moments, Fox, Krystal, Daria, and Fara have taken out an entire Venom platoon.

"We're clear, Fara get that door open." Fox orders.

Fara runs to the door, which is a two-foot-thick, steel door, and gets to work. The door has a hand print scanner and keypad. Only five people know the code, and have the authority, to open the door, Fara being one of them. For security reasons Fox, Krystal, and Daria look away as Fara punches in the code and scans her hand. Within moments Fara has the door opening.

Fox runs to the door and yells, "Beltino, this is Star Fox. We are here to escort you back to Corneria."

Beltino runs out of the safe room as if his rear was on fire and wraps his arms around Fox's neck. "Thank you, Fox. I thought that I was a goner."

"Just doing our job." Fox replies with a smile then radios his team. "Falco, we have Beltino and are heading to the hangar. Everyone head back to the Great Fox II. The mission was successful."

X

Aboard the Great Fox II

"Nice to see the Great Fox II is holding up just fine." Beltino shouts as he walks through the hangar.

"For a ship that you gave us from a junkyard it serves it purpose, though it's a little too big." Fox replies. "The ship is so big that I spend half the time trying to find my teammates."

"Sorry Fox, it was the only ship we had to offer you."

"Don't worry Beltino. It's working pretty well."

"Glad to hear it." Beltino says with a smile. "I must say that you did your job expertly, other than that crazy girl showing up."

Krystal, Fara, Daria and Vixy, who are standing behind Fox, all gasp at Beltino's comment. Falco, Katt, Fay, Miyu, and Slippy all take a step back not knowing how Fox will react. Even Vixy takes shelter behind her mother. Krystal can see Fox's eyes start to glaze over with rage. She's seen Fox mad before, but this is different, and she doesn't blame him, Beltino just insulted his daughter.

"Mr. Toad that is my daughter you are talking about. I don't care if you are my best friend's father, and how much Corneria is paying me, you talk about my daughter like that again I'll shoot you out the cannon. Do you under that?"

Beltino doesn't say a word, only gulps and nods his head. He's a scientist, not a fighter.

"Good, Fay will show you to your room." Fox growls as he turns and walks away.

Fay gestures for Beltino to follow her and both practically run out of the hangar to get away from Fox. Falco, Katt, Slippy, Miyu, and Daria bolt from the room as quickly as possible. Fox is soon alone with Fara, Krystal, and Vixy. Vixy walks up to her father and tugs on his pants. Fox looks down at Vixy and smiles at her.

"Thank you daddy for standing up for me." Vixy says with a gleam in her eyes that is completely adorable.

"Anything for you sweetheart." Fox replies with a smile and pats Vixy on the head.

"So Fox, what are you gonna do about this?" Fara asks, glaring at Fox.

Fox knows by Fara's tone she is referring to how is he gonna punish Vixy for disobeying him. He can tell that Fara is testing him to see if he can be a good father. Vixy must be punished for disobeying his orders and putting the team and mission in jeopardy. As much as Fox hates to see Vixy sad he knows that she needs to be punished.

Fox kneels to Vixy's eye level. "Vixy, I hate to do this, but I have to ground you. For the rest of the trip you are banned from the rec room."

"But daddy, that's not fair. I was just trying to help."

"I know sweetie, but you not only endangered your life but our lives as well. You could have gotten yourself and us killed." Fox explains. "I hate to do this Vixy, but I have to punish you."

Vixy lowers her head in shame. "I understand daddy. What I did was stupid. I'm sorry."

Without saying another word Vixy leaves the hangar, leaving Fox, Krystal, and Fara alone. Seeing the tears in the vixen's eyes hurts Fox down to the bone. He didn't want to punish her but after disobeying his orders, and putting herself in danger, it needed to be done.

"Not bad Fox, I'm actually impressed." Fara says as Vixy leaves the hangar.

Fox sighs, "Too bad I had to hurt Vixy to do it. How do you usually punish her?"

"Spanking works pretty well. You may not approve it of Fox but trust me it works. You don't even have to be rough with her. I usually just spank her once and that's it."

"Really Fara, you are advising me to spank my child who I just met a few days ago. Are you crazy?"

"No Fox, I'm not crazy. I will say that you handled it pretty well." Fara says with a laugh. "I advise you take the rest of the time we have with Vixy. Keep up the good work Fox."

Fara walks out the hangar leaving Fox and Krystal alone. "Well Krystal at least it'll be smooth sailing from here on out. Nothing to worry about except Vixy being upset with me."

"Yeah good luck with that Fox." Krystal replies with a smirk. "Knowing our luck something bad will happen."

To be continued.

* * *

Star Fox has rescued Beltino and is one their way back to Corneria. Vixy's stubbornness just got her into a lot of trouble. What does her vision mean? Can Star Fox make it to Corneria without coming under attack?

Please leave a review. I honestly want to know what you think of the story and how I can improve it.

Hope that you are enjoying the story so far. The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible.

This is John Storm signing off. Star Frosty ya'll


	7. Near Death Mistake

Here we go again, the next chapter of Unknown Daughter Reboot. Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter, I guess I've been too distracted and lazy lately. I don't know why I've been so lazy lately, hopefully I can change that soon.

This chapter does have some new editions to it. I added a scene between Fara and Daria, to address Fara's dislike for Krystal. That's something I never really addressed in the original. I also added some things to the scene with Krystal and Fara are in the kitchen together. Other than that, the only other changes are grammar errors.

I'm also working on my new story Undead Nightmare: The Legend of John Marston.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: Near Death Mistake

The next morning.

" _Dang it, why does that little fluff ball always have to run off."_

Fara groans loudly as she rolls out of bed, reaching over to where Vixy usually sleeps, even though it's empty now. She panicked a little when she first woke up this morning, Vixy is always by her side. It took Fara a while to realize that Vixy probably went to annoy her father, which suited Fara just fine. She went back to sleep for a couple hours before waking up again. After the battle yesterday Fara needed the sleep.

" _At least Fox is the one getting pounced on at three in the morning and not me."_ Fara giggles as she throws some clothes on. " _I suppose I had better get some breakfast."_

Fara gathers the loosest, fitting clothes she can find, heads out the door, and walks to the kitchen. Her stomach is groaning for food so much that Fara almost doesn't notice Daria walking down the hallway headed towards the gym. Fara steps to the side so Daria can pass, almost noticing how revealing the young vixen looks in her typical gym clothes. Daria always wears a revealing top; this morning is no different.

"Good morning Daria."

"Morning Fara." Daria nods as she walks past Fara only to stop as if she forgot something. "Oh, uh Fara, can we have a quick talk?"

Fara groans as she turns around to face Daria. "Do we have to talk so early, and why are you even up at this time of day?"

"Military life Fara, my body's gotten used to waking up this early. And yes, we do, very few people are up at this hour so it's a good time to talk."

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

"You and the way your acting around Krystal."

"Nope, that's none of your business." Fara growls then turns to walk away.

Before Fara can walk away Daria roughly grabs her shoulder and spins her around till their faces are inches apart. "We are talking about this right now."

"Ok Daria, no reason to get upset." Fara gasps as Daria lets her go. "You know that I don't like Krystal."

"Oh, I know, but I want to know the real reason and why you're treating her like crap."

"Why do you think? Have you actually seen her fly? Sure, she's good on the ground, one of the toughest female fighters I know, besides you of course, but her piloting skills are lacking. If you ask me she's not good enough Star Fox. The only reason Fox has her on the team is because she used her body to manipulate Fox into letting her join the team. We all know they're screwing."

Daria shakes her head. "They didn't start screwing till last year and weren't even dating till about the time of Aparoid Invasion. I can assure you that Fox didn't let Krystal join because she screwed him. But I think her looks had something to do with it to begin with."

"Maybe at first but you should know that Fox didn't ask Krystal to join, she asked him. And she asked him to teach her how to fly, so it wasn't a direct invitation to join the team."

"So, you're saying that Krystal asked for Fox to just teach her? She didn't originally ask to join the team?"

"Yes, she wanted to learn from the best and that was definitely Fox. Krystal was such a fast learner and a natural in the cockpit that Fox asked her to join the team. And just so you know, that was before Fox and Krystal started dating, definitely before they started screwing." Daria answers as she pats Fara shoulder. "I bet you thought Krystal got Fox to let her join by riding him, didn't you?"

Fara shrugged her shoulders. "I envisioned Krystal negotiating her way onto Star Fox by blowing Fox, maybe Falco as well. I had no idea that Krystal was actually Fox's student."

"You just assumed that Krystal _slept_ her way onto Star Fox? I can see you assuming that." Daria replies, smirking. "My father had a saying "assuming something makes you look like an ass."

"And right now, I certainly feel like one."

"Doesn't feel good does it. You've have this grudge against Krystal because of an assumption and you don't like her dating Fox."

"Daria, that first thing you said true, but that last part is definitely not true."

"Oh please, I'm not stupid Fara." Daria growls softly. "I've seen How you act when Fox AND Krystal are together. I know you still got feelings for Fox."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Fara shrugs her shoulders, she's not about to admit anything to Daria, especially when it comes to how she feels about Fox and Krystal. "I will say this, you're definitely smarter than I give you credit for."

"Fara, I'm smarter than I look." Daria growls. "Just because I have big breasts, am aggressive fighter, and like wearing revealing tops, doesn't mean I'm a dumb bimbo."

"I never said you were Daria, I don't know why you'd believe I think you're a moronic slut."

"You'd be surprised, a lot of males take one look at me, more specifically my cleavage, and think I'm some slut with low intelligence that they can talk into sleeping with them."

Fara quickly looks Daria over, finding her indeed attractive. Looking at Daria it's hard to not see why any male and/or female wouldn't be attracted to her. Daria's curves are perfect to say the least, her natural breasts being what gets Fara's attention. It also helps that Daria has a very attractive face, no doubt she'd look very good in bed. Though Fara can't help but notice that Daria always wears low cut tops, showing off plenty of cleavage. The low-cut workout tops she's wearing is further proof of that, Daria always wears revealing shirts, today being no different.

"Well if you didn't show off so much cleavage, or wear a bra, maybe men wouldn't think you were a slut."

"Finding a bra to fit these fun bags is no easy task." Daria giggles as she squeezes her breasts. "Besides only one man has ever seen these, and I'm still dating him."

"That's one lucky guy." Fara teases pushing Daria's shoulder.

"Very, and you'd be surprised who he is." Daria replies with a giggle before getting serious. "But on a serious note can you please give Krystal a chance? It would mean a lot not only to me but to Vixy."

Fara rolls her eyes. "Fine, I'll see what I can do, but no promises."

"That's good enough for me. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go work out."

Fara nods and steps aside letting Daria step past her before heading to the kitchen. As she's waking Fara can't help but think about what Daria said, she certainly hasn't been nice to Krystal, heck, she hasn't even given her a chance yet. Though Fara doesn't want to be nice to Krystal it might be a good idea to try, for Vixy. Plus, Fara knows she can't go through life filled with hate, that's not healthy.

 _"Maybe I should give Krystal a chance."_

X

Fox walks into the hangar with a cup of coffee in one hand and a small box of tools in the other. He looks down at his watch, it reads 0527, perfect time to make some adjustments to his Arwing. Fox likes getting his work done early, it offers him the hangar all to himself, which Fox desperately enjoys. Slippy can be annoying when he's working, plus Fox likes getting down early as it allows him the rest of the day to relax. This morning Fox is eager to get his Arwing right wing fixed. He noticed yesterday that the wing was a little loose. Though it's not too bad at a moment Fox has experienced what can happen if it goes unfixed, the whole wing can fly off.

Fox kneels under his Arwing and immediately gets to work fixing the wing. It's an easy fix for someone as experienced as Fox. All it takes is a few turns with a screw driver and a wrench, plus some additional pounding from a hammer. After a few minutes Fox is nearly done repairing the wing when he hears someone small sneaking around. A normal person wouldn't hear it, but Fox's mercenary experience allows him to hear tiny foot prints approaching. Fox waits till the person is right behind before spinning around to confront them.

"Good morning Vixy." Fox says with a smile causing the three-year-old kit to jump. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I was just curious that's all. Couldn't sleep last night."

"Come on Vixy, you're my daughter, and Fara's. There's more to it than that."

Vixy doesn't say a word, she can't think of a good response. What happened yesterday really shook her up. She never thought in a million years that Fox would ground her, though Vixy will admit that she deserved.

"Let me guess Vixy, you want me to take you for a ride, right?" Fox answers for Vixy.

"How did you know daddy?"

"It's all you've been talking since you had that dream."

"So, are you going to take me for a ride?"

Fox can't help but smile. "Sorry sweetheart but I can't. Your mother would kill me if I took you out while we were still on a mission."

"But daddy, mommy doesn't have to know. She is not even awake yet." Vixy pleads, giving Fox her begging eyes. "Mommy doesn't even wake up for at least another hour. So please can we go?"

Fox thinks about it for a minute. He knows that Fara will probably unman him if she finds out. But Vixy does have a point as well, Fara was always a heavy sleeper. Fox can probably take Vixy out for a quick ride before Fara wakes up.

"Alright Vixy, give me a few minutes to fix my Arwing and I'll take you out."

Vixy jumps on Fox and squeezes his neck tight. She's a happy little vixen right now, her fluffy tail wagging quickly back and forth. Though Fox knows that this will probably get him in a lot of trouble with Fara he can't say no to Vixy, especially when she's squeezing the breath out of his.

X

"Wow daddy, this is amazing." Vixy screams as Fox banks to the right giving Vixy an amazing view of the vastness of space.

The look in Vixy's face as she stares off into spaces is priceless. The only time Fox has seen Vixy this excited was when he met her. She certainly appears to be having the time of her life. Fox can't help but laugh as Vixy is practically jumping up and down on Fox's lap.

The look on the three-year-old vixen's eyes reminds Fox of the first time he was in space. He remembers being five years old and flying with his dad. The vastness and beauty of space was an incredible sight for young todd. It's what started his dream to become a mercenary like his father. The look on Vixy's is the same look Fox had all those years ago.

Fox looks behind him and sees that the Great Fox II is nothing more than a dot. They've gone a little farther away than Fox wanted to. Apparently, he got too distracted by Vixy's excitement to realize how far away they were. Seeing his daughter's excitement must've distracted Fox for longer than he thought.

"Vixy, we're heading back now. If your mother finds out how long we've been gone, she'll skin me alive."

Vixy is so excited she almost doesn't even hear Fox talk to her. "Ok daddy, thank you for taking me out. I really enjoyed our time together."

Fox rubs Vixy's head as he turns the Arwing around. "Anything for you sweet heart."

Suddenly Fox's proximity alarm starts ringing like crazy. Fox checks his radar and sees three unidentified aircraft fast approaching his sector. By the speeds they're approaching he knows they are not friendly. No friendly aircraft would be approaching this quickly.

"Attention unknown space crafts, this is Fox McCloud of the Star Fox mercenary team, just passing through the area. Identify yourselves please."

Fox's heart nearly stops at the response. "Can't let you do that Star Fox."

" _Oh no, I don't need this right now_."

"Wolf, please not now." Fox begs. "I'm not in the mood for a fight."

Fox looks behind him and sees three Wolfens coming up fast. Normally the sight of them would fill Fox with adrenaline. Kicking Star Wolf's asses has always excited him. especially knocking Wolf down a peg. The only things he loves more than shooting down Star Wolf is watching Krystal sleep, naked, after a long night of mating, and Vixy. But in this instance Fox feels nothing but fear, not for himself but Vixy.

"Oh, you're not getting out of it that easily Fox. Why do you think I brought Leon and Panther with me?" Wolf shouts as Panther and Leon halt their approach. "They want to see you shot out of the sky just as badly as I do."

"We want to watch you bleed boy." Fox cringes at the sound of Leon's sadistic voice over his radio, it makes Vixy shiver.

"Stand and fight little foxie. With you dead Panther finally gets Krystal." Panther's smug and arrogant voice infuriates Fox, the way Panther always refers to himself in the third has always annoyed Fox, almost as much as Panther's constant flirting with Krystal.

"Wolf, please just leave me alone. We'll settle this another time." Fox banks away from Wolf to get back to the Great Fox II.

Wolf isn't having none of it. He accelerates his fighter and flies in front of Fox, blocking his path. Fox can see Wolf's weapon systems are activated, meaning he is not getting out of this without a fight. But Fox also knows that he cannot engage Wolf, not with Vixy in his cockpit. He is not willing to risk Vixy's life to settle an old feud. Fox looks down at Vixy thinking that he's gonna see fear. Instead Fox sees no fear in Vixy's eyes. There is a smile and begging look on her face, like she's expecting to see her father kick Wolf's butt.

"Are you going to kick Wolf's butt daddy?" Vixy asks.

Fox thinks about it for a minute. He believes Wolf doesn't know that Vixy is in the cockpit with him. Wolf might back off if he knows that he's endangering the life of a child. Wolf might be a mercenary but he's not completely heartless. He still has honor.

Before Fox can speak Wolf fires at Fox. Fox manages to dodge as the shots barely miss his Arwing. He knows that Wolf meant it as a warning shot, Wolf doesn't miss from that close.

"Get ready to die pup." Wolf shouts as he flies towards Fox.

Fox barely has time to push the warning button in his Arwing while trying to dodge another shot. The button alerts the Great Fox II that he is in trouble. As much as Fox knew he needed to do it he is terrified of the result. Fara's going to know that Vixy is in trouble now, meaning that when Fox gets back he's going must deal with a very angry Fennec Fox that just might kill him.

X

Meanwhile aboard the Great Fox II

"Oh man, it's way too early for this." Fara mumbles as she walks into the kitchen after finishing her talk with Daria.

Fara walks straight to the coffee maker and pours herself a large cup. She pours an unhealthy amount of sugar into the cup. On the first sip Fara feels it working, instantly feeling awake. When Fara is fully awake she looks over at the table and sees Krystal sitting there watching her eating cereal.

"How long have you been there Krystal?"

"About twenty minutes." Krystal says with a hint of sarcasm. "Since you haven't said it yet, good morning."

"Well then, good morning to you too." Fara replies with a big a smile as she can, which is not much. "Sorry if I'm a little distant. Vixy kept me up late last night, she wouldn't stop talking about yesterday."

"No problem Fara, I understand more than you think."

Fara gives Krystal a confused look. "How do you know anything about what it's like to be a mother?"

I'll tell you some day." Krystal smiles taking a bite of cereal. "So why don't you just sit down, and we can try to get over the tension between us."

Fara shrugs her shoulders and takes a seat across the table from Krystal. Both have been looking for an opportunity to sit down and talk. But being together, alone, it feels a little awkward. Neither of them say anything for a couple minutes.

"So, Krystal, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well first I want to say thank you for giving Fox a chance to be in Vixy's life. That means a lot to him."

"As much as I would like to say that I didn't do it for Fox I have to admit that I partially did. I know you think that I have a cold heart, for waiting three years to tell Fox about Vixy, but I really do care about him."

"I don't blame you Fara. Your relationship Fox didn't end on a good note. My relationship with Fox is not perfect at times, I'll admit that."

Fara gasps. "Really Krysta, I was not expecting that. You are Fox look so perfect together."

"Well, we do fight occasionally. Fox has so much gentleman style honor that he can be a little overprotective. That gets a little annoying at times. But we've worked past it and our relationship is stronger for it."

"I'm honestly glad to hear that Krystal. Fox can be a little overprotective at times, but he means well. I think that's what caused our problems when we were dating. He was afraid to let me be myself at times or let me go on missions and that made it difficult. You know how independent I am so that doesn't exactly work with Fox's loving style. But our mistake was not working past it. We just kept trying to go on with our relationship, and as you know, kept screwing, even when the feelings were gone."

"It wasn't easy, but Fox and I are on equal ground. I made Fox understand that I can handle myself."

"How did you do that?" Fara asks.

"I challenged him to sparring match and I kicked his butt."

Krystal and Fara both laugh hysterically. The thought of Krystal kicking Fox's butt is hilarious to Fara. She's been wanting to see that since Fox broke up with her. Fara knows that Krystal can easily kick Fox's butt but to see it is on her wish list.

So Fara, if you don't mind me asking, how did you and Fox even conceive Vixy? Fox told me that he used protection every time you mated, and you were on the pill." Krystal asks once she's done laughing.

Fara can't help but smile. "Of course, if you don't have any problems with it?"

"Of course not, I don't care that you and Fox mated. Heck every girl on this ship has slept with Fox at least once. I'm just really curious."

"And that doesn't upset you at all? Weren't you a virgin when you met him? I know that you're not one now.

Krystal giggles. "No, I honestly don't mind. That was all in the past, and the only woman Fox screws now is me. Of course, if in the future he mates with another female I'll be pissed, and he'll be dead."

"You want help with that?" Fara jokes.

"Sure, I'll cut off his manhood and you can kill him. Thankfully that will never happen."

"Not, after seeing how Fox is around you, I'd say that hell would freeze over before Fox cheats on you. And that's even if you two break up, which would never happen either."

"It might be alright if the relationship is a love triangle, eventually a triangle marriage. You're aware of those right?" Krystal asks.

"Uh I think I know what you're talking about. You mean a relation and/or marriage where a male has two females at once?"

"Yes, though I saw it once on Cerinian where a female had two male husbands. I'd be ok with Fox brought in another female. I did it with Katt after all."

"That's what I thought you meant. I heard that you asked Katt to teach you some moves on Fox. I had a hard time believing that. Is it true?" Fara asks.

"Oh yes, it is definitely true. One of the best nights of my life. It was only a one-time deal though. Katt came in on us as Fox and I were doing the deed and I couldn't resisted."

"Huh, that's very surprising Krystal, I figured that you would want to keep your fox on a tight leash."

"Well Fox and I both have big hearts, you know how caring Fox can be. So, I wouldn't mind bringing in another woman to please Fox, as long as I approve."

"That's what I thought, but good luck finding another female. Most females don't like to share."

"You might be surprised Fara." Krystal eyes Fara with a suspicious smile. "But can you continue explaining how you got pregnant?"

Fara thinks back to the many occasions she and Fox mated. "Well Krystal, it was about a year before the Saurian Crisis on Papetoon. Fox and I were having problems with our relationship, so nothing out of the ordinary. But Fox was tired of fighting, so he came by my house to break up with me. Instead he found me in my parent's Olympic size swimming pool naked."

Krystal looks at Fara a little confuse. "Wait a minute Fara. What were you doing swimming naked? I don't even swim naked."

"It was my parent's house and I was the only one there that night. I wanted to do something adventurous." Fara replies with a smirk. "Plus, Fox called me earlier saying that he wanted to talk to me about something. I wanted to surprise him."

"I bet it was one heck of a surprise." Krystal laughs so hard that it hurts her sides.

"Oh, it was, the look on Fox's face was priceless. I thought that he was going to pass out. The next thing I know Fox has stripped and pounced on me. I guess he had so much sexual adrenaline running in him that he forgot to use protection."

"I can see that, there have been times when Fox has been so energetic that I've had to remind him to put on protection. He can be very forgetful when he's horny."

"Tell me something I don't know Krystal."

Krystal and Fara laugh so hard for loud that they can hardly breathe. It feels good for them to finally get past the tension they had for each other. They almost don't hear the attack alarm going off.

"Another attack, can't Venom just leave us alone." Fara groans.

"No, they are not attacking our ship. That alarm indicates that a Star Fox member is in trouble." Krystal explains and turns to kitchen computer screen that is installed in all the room aboard the Great Fox II. "Rob, what is going on?"

"Fox and Vixy are under attack by Star Wolf." Rob's voice echoes.

"What are you talking about Rob? Fox and Vixy are still aboard." Fara shouts, rage building in her.

"No, the security cameras recorded Fox taking Vixy out for a ride in his Arwing." Rob responds. "Star Wolf must've been nearby."

Krystal looks over at Fara and what she sees terrifies her. Fara is so mad that Krystal can see her skin turning a bright red color. Krystal doesn't need her telepathy to see that Fara is murderously mad. If Fox survives Star Wolf he'll be facing a bigger threat to his life.

"Fox . . . took my daughter . . . out in space . . . without first consulting me." Fara growls. "FOX IS A DEAD MAN!"

X

Fox doesn't need to look behind him to know that Wolf has him in his sights. Ever since the start of the fight Wolf has been on his tail. Getting Wolf off his tail is not an easy task, especially when Fox is facing his more than a decade long rival. The two of them have fought so much that they know each other's tricks and flying style.

Fox suddenly hears the alarms in his ship going off. He knows that Wolf has a lock on him. Fox doesn't say a word, so he doesn't scare Vixy. Before Fox can activate counter measures Wolf fires. Fox waits till the shot is right behind him to somersault. He barely manages to avoid taking a hit.

"Come on Fox, put up a fight. You're making this too easy." Wolf shouts.

"Yeah Fox, stop fighting defense and make it interesting for us." Leon growls.

"Panther did not come all this way to watch a wolf play with his food." Panther complains.

Fox would love nothing more than to fire off a couple of shots at Wolf. He's had a few opportunities to shoot Wolf but hasn't taken it. Doing so would put Vixy in even more danger than she's already in. Panther and Leon would engage in they saw Fox shoot down their leader. Fox can handle Wolf, but taking on both Leon and Panther would be very difficult.

Fox is running out of options quickly. He can't keep Wolf off his tail forever playing defense. Sooner or later Wolf is going to get lucky. Fox is starting to get desperate. He has one good option that is either going to get him and Vixy out of the fight alive or dead.

"Wolf, please back off. I got my daughter in the cockpit with me." Fox begs dodging another shot from Wolf.

"BULLCRAP McCloud, you'll say anything to get the upper hand." Wolf growls.

"I'm not kidding Wolf. I was just taking her for a joyride when you morons showed up. You don't believe me than just consider my cockpit."

Wolf manages to get close enough to Fox's Arwing to look inside. He can barely make out the form of small vixen sitting in Fox's lap. Upon seeing her Wolf banks his Wolfen away from Fox.

"Leon, Panther, back off, Fox is telling the truth."

"Seriously boss, you're just gonna leave right now?" Leon says very surprised. "You have Fox on the ropes."

"I will not be responsible for the death of a child." Wolf growls.

Fox can hear Leon curse over the radio. He turns the radio down so Vixy doesn't learn a new word that she's too young to know. He turns it back up when he recognizes Wolf's voice.

"I'll leave you alone for now pup. But someday I will take you down."

"In your dreams Wolf." Fox replies smirking. "And thank you for this Wolf. I owe you one for once."

"Oh please, I did it for your daughter. Even though she's your daughter killing an innocent child would destroy my reputation. I could never find work again."

" _Oh, please Wolf, you're doing this because you have honor. A man with honor will not harm a child."_

Fox barely sees Panther's Wolfen fly close to him. At first Fox thinks that Panther is disobeying Wolf's orders until he sees that Panther's weapons are not activated. It takes a moment for Fox to realize that Panther is just trying to get a look at Vixy.

"So, Fox, who may Panther ask is the mother of that pretty little girl?" Panther asks. "By her fur color it's definitely not Krystal."

"That's none of your business Panther." Fox growls. "Why business is it of yours who's her mother?"

Fox can see Panther smile, it sent a chill down his spine. "Because Krystal was probably not very happy about this. If Panther's guess is correct, she probably left you broken – hearted. Leaving her open for Panther."

Panther flies off before Fox can explain to him that he and Krystal are still a couple. The man has always disgusted Fox, his egotistical attitude is beyond infuriating. Then Fox looks down and sees Vixy shaking her head.

"That man is full of hot air. Any woman who falls for him is an idiot." Vixy scolds in disgust.

Fox pats Vixy on the head. "That's my little girl. Now let's get going before your mother finds out we're gone."

X

Ten minutes later, aboard the Great Fox II

Fox lands his Arwing in the hangar and as soon as the cockpit opens Fox and Vixy jump out. Fox is full of terror while Vixy is still jumping from the adrenaline rush. It makes Fox proud to see his little girl so much like him and a little nervous as well.

"What's wrong daddy?"

"Nothing, I'm just worried about your mother. She's not going to be very happy about this."

As if on cue Fox hears the hangar doors slide up. He turns to see his worst fears storming into the hangar, Fara Phoenix pissed off. Fox's heart stops at the sight of her, as Fara looks mad enough to snap his neck. The only thing Fox can think to do is stand his ground and try to explain.

"Fara please listen to me. I can explain everything."

Before Fox can say another word Fara delivers a powerful punch to Fox's jaw. The punch knocks Fox off his feet and onto his butt. Vixy gasps in horror at her mother's rage.

"Alright I deserved that Fara." Fox says rubbing his jaw.

"OH, YOU DESERVE A LOT MORE THAN THAT." Fara screams at the top of her lungs. "You put our daughter's life in danger with your little stunt. What were you even thinking?"

Fox slowly stands up. "Vixy just wanted to ride. I can't say no to her."

Fara scolded in disgust. "Fox, I would say grow a pair and be a father but that wouldn't be a valid statement anymore."

"What do you mean Fara?" Fox asks shocked.

Krystal and Daria run into the hangar and both gasp at the sight of a steamed off Fara Phoenix glaring death daggers at Fox. Even Daria gets nervous seeing Fara like this, and nothing scares her. Daria and Krystal both take a step back afraid that Fara will snap, though it looks like she already has. Both are afraid of what she will do next, though Krystal has a sickening feeling of what it is.

"I mean you messed up." Fara growls as she grabs Vixy's arm. "You were doing well until this little stunt. Now you can forget about having a daughter. You'll never see her again."

"What, you can't do that Fara."

"Watch me Fox." Fara shouts as she drags Vixy kicking and screaming out of the hangar away from Fox.

Krystal and Daria remain frozen, neither believing that Fara would ever go through with this. Both are tempted to run after Fara as Vixy is screaming bloody murder but then she looks at Fox who looks as pale as a ghost. Krystal runs to Fox when he collapses on his knees and a tear run down his cheek as Daria remains standing where she is, trying to comprehend what just happened.

To be continued.

* * *

So, Daria has managed to get Fara to go easy on Krystal for a bit, though things quickly took a turn for the worse when Fox endangered Vixy's life. Can Fox and Krystal work together to get Fara to let Fox in Vixy's life again or is that even possible. 

Please leave a review. I honestly want to know what you think of the story and how I can improve it.

Hope that you are enjoying the story so far. The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible.

This is John Storm signing off. Star Frosty ya'll.


	8. Krystal's Secret

Here we go, the next chapter of Unknown Daughter Reboot. Thank you, readers, for sticking through the story for so long.

There is a new edition to the chapter, focusing on Thel and Wolf. I figured it was time that Wolf found out that his son's been mating with a McCloud. The new addition also gives Daria's opinion of Fox's mistake with Vixy. I also changed Krystal's backstory. I wanted to keep Krystal as a Virgin, at least until she met Fox. The other changes are mostly grammar.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Krystal's Secret

Great Fox II, Afternoon

Krystal walks around the corner of the hallway to the recreational room to find Falco and Slippy standing by the door. They are just standing there watching Fox sitting in the recreational room, and he's crying. It's like they've never seen a grown man cry before, especially Fox. Krystal knows that is kind of true, having never seen Fox cry himself.

Krystal walks up behind Slippy and Falco and growls loudly. "Ok guys, the show is over. Go somewhere else or get your manhood's ripped off."

Falco and Slippy don't need any more warning then that. They take off running, knowing full well that Krystal will do it if she's angry enough. Krystal can't help but smirk as she watches them run. It's the best way to scare a man, especially Falco, Katt would probably leave Falco if he lost his manhood.

Krystal enters the rec room and finds Fox sitting on the couch, his head in his hands, and tears running down his cheeks. She nearly stops in her tracks at the sight of the vulpine sitting there. Losing Vixy has hit Fox harder than Krystal thought. Krystal hesitantly sits down on the couch next to Fox and pats him on the back. She must adjust from her normal method she uses to reconcile Fox. Taking him back to the bedroom and screwing him till he blacks out will probably not work this time, which would be a first. Fortunately, Krystal knows more therapy tactics beyond screwing her boyfriend.

"Fox, I'm sorry about what happened. You don't deserve to have Vixy taken away from you." Krystal says, patting Fox on the back. "But you do need to learn to say no to your daughter."

"I know Krystal, I just couldn't find it in my heart to tell her no, she's just so cute."

Krystal can't help but smile. "I know Fox, even I have a hard time saying no to her."

"Glad to see I'm not the only one, I don't see how Fara does it. She seems to be able to discipline Vixy without even thinking about it."

"That's because Fara knows it's good for Vixy. She has to discipline Vixy to teach her the difference between right and wrong."

"I know Krystal, I just don't know how she does it to little Vixy." Fox replies, wiping a tear from his eyes.

"Trust me Fox, sometimes you just have to be tough, for your child's sake, you just haven't learned it yet. Fara doesn't understand that you haven't been around Vixy long enough to have it in you to punish her. It takes time to get the nerve to punish a child, especially one that you just discovered you had."

"Well I'm not gonna get a chance to now. You heard Fara, I'm never gonna see Vixy again." Fox cries, leaning his head against Krystal's shoulder. "That little girl means everything to me."

Krystal just looks at Fox shocked that he'd say something like that with her sitting right there. It's not the words that surprise Krystal but the meaning. Krystal has no problem with Fox's love for Vixy, she is Fox's daughter after all. It's the fact that Fox would admit it to her so soon. Fox has only known Vixy for a few days and yet he's already admitting that she means everything to him.

Krystal has been keeping a telepathic link to Fox's mind ever since she met him. Lately, some of Fox's thoughts have been on what Krystal might think about Vixy. Is Krystal ok with Vixy? What will Krystal think if I start raising Vixy? Will she help him raise Vixy? Right now, Krystal doesn't need telepathy to know that Fox is thinking how he might've offended her by saying it.

"Don't worry Fox, I can assure you that I love Vixy as if she was my own daughter. I'll do whatever I can do to help." Krystal says trying to assure Fox.

It works as Krystal sees a slight smile forming on Fox's face. "Thank you, Krystal, that means a lot. Unfortunately, it really doesn't matter now because I'm not gonna see Vixy again."

Krystal takes a deep breathe. "Well, I think I got a way to get you a second chance."

Fox's ears perk up hearing Krystal say that. "Really, what are you gonna do?"

Krystal gets up off the couch. "I'll tell you in a little bit, by the time I'm done you'll have your second chance."

Fox nearly jumps out of his seat. "You're not going to tell him what I think you are?"

"Unfortunately, I may have to. Though I'd like for it to remain a secret I believe it might change Fara's mind."

"If you think it'll help, then go ahead and tell her, though I don't see how it will." Fox sighs. "I've given up arguing with you."

"That's a good boy." Krystal giggles as she kisses Fox's head. "Just wait here for me."

X

Star Wolf base, Fortuna

"Shouldn't we go after Panther before he makes a fool of himself?" Leon shouts to Wolf as they exit the hangar.

Wolf shakes his head. "No, let that idiot embarrass himself. Maybe he'll finally give up this foolish pursuit of Krystal."

"I doubt it, that man - whore is obsessed with that girl."

"He'll get over it once she kicks him ass. My only regret is I won't be there to see it."

Leon follows Wolf out of the hangar and down the hallway through the base. Fellow mercenaries step aside as the two passes by them, not wanting to get in their way. Wolf can't get his mind off Fox being a father, and almost killing a child. He would never forgive himself if he had taken the life of an innocent girl, Wolf has standards despite what people say. Wolf's just glad he realized it before he took the shot.

As Wolf walks he can't help but wonder who the mother is. Krystal is not the mother, that much was obvious from just looking at the child. Wolf knows it must be a vixen, judging by the kit's appearance. He's never really paid attention much to Fox's private life, but he knows that Fox has a serious relationship with Fara Phoenix a while back. Wolf's only met Fara once, she was quite beautiful, maybe she is the mother.

"What are you going to do now Wolf?" Leon asks.

"Right now, I'm going to find my wife and mount her for days."

"Are you sure it's not the other way around."

"Very funny Leon, but most likely true. That woman knows what she wants and how to get it, and it's a night of mating every time."

Leon shakes his head. "No wonder you got six kids. You need to get a vasectomy or something."

"Not gonna happen, my wife said that if I ever even think about that she'll cut my manhood off."

"I can see her doing that." Leon says laughing, before breaking away from Wolf. "Take care of yourself Wolf."

"You too Leon."

Wolf and Leon part ways and Wolf heads to his private quarters, which is more like private floor. As Wolf walks he can't help but think on Fox and his daughter, and Panther's stupidity. Thinking about Panther's obsession with Krystal is not healthy at all. It's hardly the first time that Wolf has thought of firing Panther, maybe it would be best for Star Wolf, though it 'd be hard to find someone as good as Panther. Wolf pushes the thought aside, there are much more important matters he needs to attend to, satisfying his wife.

Wolf stops when he hears his son trying to whisper to someone. "Do you know when you'll be on Corneria again."

*Yeah, a couple of days, we're heading back from the mission now.*

Wolf can't help but smile hearing the feminine voice over Thel's computer. He realizes immediately that Thel is talking to a girl, possibly his girlfriend. Despite wanting to respect his son's privacy Wolf decides to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Good, how did the mission go?"

I can't say, one of those top-secret missions. But what matters is I'm safe, and have an urge that only you can satisfy.*

"Mm, I love it when you talk like that. I'll try to be there when you get back, so I can take care of your urge."

You'd better be, I need a release, things are so boring when theses no action and you're not around to play with.*

"Oh, I will be, and I got a surprise for you too. You'll love it trust me."

If it's from you I'll always love it. Too bad it's getting late or I'd give you a show like I did last time.*

"Mm I love your shows, but I can wait a couple of days. Goodbye hun, I love you."

I love you too.*

Wolf walks into Thel's room just in time to see the end of Thel's conversation. He gets a glimpse of the girl on the screen Thel's talking too just before Thel ends the call. A glimpse is all Wolf needs to see how beautiful the woman is, and the fact that she's topless. Even though it's just a glance Wolf can easily say that the woman is one of the most attractive vixens he's ever seen.

"So, Thel, who was that pretty woman?"

Thel jumps out of his chair as his father enters the room. "Oh dad . . . uh, how much did you hear?"

"Just the last bit, I was starting to think you were never going to get a woman."

Thel blushes deeply. "Do you always have to embarrass me dad?"

"Of course, that's the role of a father, to embarrass their sons. It's your mother's job to embarrass your sister."

"I heard that Wolf." Wolf jumps as a strong, feminine voice shouts from the hallway.

Wolf spends around as a middle - aged but very attractive timber wolf walks into the room. The slender, red dress she's wearing only brings out her body's natural curves and beauty. Wolf must concentrate on something else to keep from pitching a tent in his pants.

"Hey Cara, I didn't know you were there." Wolf says, rubbing the back of his head.

"You're lucky Wolf, if you weren't my husband I'd shove my foot up your ass and leave it up there." Cara replies, swaying her hips. "But I know that you'd enjoy it, so I'd just settle for smacking your manhood around."

"Dang it mom, can you please not say stuff like that in front of your son." Thel shouts.

Cara can't help but laugh at her son. She's always been a bit ambiguous around Thel, especially with Wolf. If Thel didn't know any better he'd say that the only thing on his mother's mind is sex, not much else. The red dress she's wearing, with her cleavage basically hanging out for the whole world to see, it's hard for Thel not to believe that he's mother's "been around" quick a bit.

Thel knows that it's kind of true given his mother used to be a "working girl" on Titania, at one of the biggest industrial cities on the planet. Cara was one of the most popular prostitutes in her brothel, it's rumored that every guy at the planet had been with her. Wolf was one of her frequent customers and ended up falling in love with her. When Wolf got her pregnant he took her away from the prostitute life and married her. Leon though that Wolf crazy for marrying a prostitute but Wolf loves Cara regardless of her previous life and vice versa. Since then Cara has been completely devoted to Wolf, and hasn't regretted it. Though Cara still uses her old seduction techniques to get Wolf to screw her, and he absolutely loves them.

"Never mind that son, did I hear what I thought I heard? Do you have a girlfriend?" Cara asks.

"Yes mom, I hate to admit to you, but I do have a girlfriend."

Cara nearly squeals as she hugs Thel. "Finally, I was starting to think you were going to be single your whole life. When do we get to meet her?"

"Yeah son, we do we get the meet the special girl?" Wolf says as he pats his son on the back.

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"And why is that son?" Wolf asks.

"Because, well . . . you have a grudge against your older brother."

Wolf looks at his wolf confused. "You're gonna have to be much more specific than that. I've made a lot of enemies over the years."

"Well, I'll let you guess, her older brother has beaten you before, multiple times by the way, but you respect him because of his skill and honor, and you fought alongside him during the Aparoid Invasion."

"You don't mean . . . her older brother . . . is Fox McCloud?"

Thel nods his head. "Yes, it's his younger half-sister Daria Wilson McCloud."

Wolf looks like he's about to explode hearing the McCloud name. "No son of mine is going to date a McCloud."

"Uh, I've been doing more than dating her dad." Thel says with a smirk.

Thel jumps out of his chair as Wolf jumps at him. Wolf chases Thel around his room as Cara laughs, until it starts looking serious. Cara jumps at Wolf and hits him over the head, knocking him out.

"Thanks mom, I knew dad would chase me when he found I'm as screwing a McCloud."

Cara glares at her son. "Are you just screwing her or is it a serious relationship? You know I raised you better than to just screw a woman."

Thel rolls his eyes. "Daria and I have a serious relationship. Even though we are screwing, constantly, we love each other the same way that you and dad love each other."

"That's what I thought, you wouldn't have bought that ring if it wasn't serious."

Thel gasps. "What ring are you talking about?"

Cara smiles as she walks over to Thel's desk and pushes some letters aside, revealing the gold emerald ring. "I see you bank statements every month, I saw the charge for a jewelry store and got suspicious, you don't buy jewelry. I figured it was for some special woman."

"That doesn't even begin to describe Daria mom. You would love her mom, she is so much like you."

"So, she's dominant, especially in the bedroom?"

The shakes his head. "Like you wouldn't believe mom. Daria may seem tough, but she is very kind and gentle, when she wants to be."

"For her to get your heart that doesn't surprise me. I can't wait to meet her."

"Hopefully you will soon and if dad tries anything she'll kick his butt."

"Oh, that I want to see. You'd better propose to her as soon as possible."

"You'll be the first to know mom. I'll pop the question next time I see her. Though I don't know how long that'll be, she's onboard the Great Fox II right now. Fox just signed her onto the team."

Cara shakes her head. "Do you know where she's going to be?"

"Well I know that she'll be back at Corneria at some point. Heck, I even know the port she'll be arriving at."

"Then be there when she arrives and pop the question. It's that simple son."

Thel hugs his mother. "Thanks mom, what would I do without you."

"You'd be like your father, confused, not knowing how to dress yourself."

"That is probably true mom." Then replies laughing as she lets go of his mother. "What are you going to do about dad? He's going to be furious when he wakes up."

Cara grins as she sways her hips. "I got my ways Thel. Your father cannot stay angry when he wakes up to me in this dress riding him."

"Ew mom, did you have to say that?

"Because I like messing with you. Now if you don't mind, I got to take care of your father."

Thel rolls his eyes. "I didn't need to know that mom."

"Yeah I just enjoy messing with you and your father." Cara giggles as she hugs her son. "Now go to your beloved, I'm sure she misses you."

"Thanks mom, I love you so much."

"I know son, I love you too."

Thel grabs his ring and takes off running to his fighter. Cara smiles watching her son run, proud that he's finally found the woman he loves. She looks down at Wolf and sighs, knowing he's going to be hard to move.

"Screw it, I guess I'll just screw him here."

X

Ten minutes later, Fara's room

Fara groans as she hears a knock on the door. Knowing that it was either Fox or a certain blue vixen, Fara's hesitant to answer the door. Fara knew that the conversation is coming eventually, with either Fox of Krystal trying to talk her into letting Fox back into Vixy's life. Despite her instincts to tell the person to "f" off" Fara decides to open to the to find Krystal standing there.

"Krystal, what do you want?" Fara growls.

"I just want to talk, can I come in please?"

"You're the telepath, so you tell me what I'm gonna say?"

Krystal growls to herself. "Before I headed up here it was a definite no, but now it's a maybe."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well on my way up, I felt a change in emotions. Not anger but remorse and sadness, as if you were regretting something. It wasn't until I got till the door that I realized why. I don't think that I need to say why." Krystal explains, trying to sympathize for Fara.

Fara nods at Krystal's sympathetic actions towards her feelings, the explanation is spot on. Fara can tell by the look on Krystal's face that the blue vixen knows what happened recently. As soon as Fara shut the door to her room, after dragging a screaming kit from the hangar, Vixy threw a legendary temper tantrum. It scared Fara how aggressive Vixy was. The last thing Vixy said was she never wanted to see Fara again, right before she shut the door to her side room and locked it. It broke Fara's heart to see her daughter like this, and now Fara can tell that Krystal genuinely wants to help.

"Ok Krystal, I'll give you a minute to talk, come in please." Fara gestures for Krystal to come in.

Krystal cautiously walks inside Fara's room and sits down on the bed. "I want to start off by apologizing to you for Fox's dumbass mistake. I know that he did was stupid and so does he."

"Thank you Krystal, Fox should've waited till we were home and completely safe before he took our daughter flying. But, I can understand why he did it, Vixy knows how to use her cuteness to get what she wants, took me a long time to ignore her adorability. Plus, he must've really wanted some quality time."

"So does that mean you'll reconsider taking Vixy away from Fox?" Krystal asks.

"No, I don't think that the man is ready to be a father. He's definitely has more than enough love to give Vixy, but he's too soft with her. He needs to know how to tell her no."

Krystal sighs. "What if I promise to be the muscle for Fox, so to speak? I know how to handle children."

Fara laughs so hard her sides hurt. "Seriously, girl you must be crazy. Why would I entrust the most precious thing in the word to me to you."

Krystal takes a deep breathe. "Because there's something about me that you need to know. This may sound hard to believe, but I have a lot of experience with children. I was hoping we'd avoid this subject but now I don't really see what choice I have."

"Really, and how is that?" Fara asks, intrigued. "Were you a babysitter on Cerinia?"

"No, I was an older sister, much older. I guess you can say I was my little brother's mother."

"I fail to see the similarity, unless your brother was born when you were like 15 or something."

"I was 16 when my brother Isaac was born." Krystal answers a little reluctantly. "Unfortunately, there were complications and my mother died giving birth to him. So, I guess you can say I was Isaac's mother."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Krystal, it must've been hard."

"It was very hard on all of us, especially my father. He loved my mother like so much, just like Fox loves me. If he didn't have to look after me and my brother he would've lost it completely."

"But how did you two take cares of Isaac?" Fara asks.

"I took over as the mother role for Isaac. It wasn't easy but somehow my body knew what to do. We Cerinians are natural mothers." Krystal answers, looking down seriously for a moment. "Just so you know Fara, I've kept this part of my life a secret from everyone. The only people who know about this are Fox and Peppy."

"Really, that's actually surprising. I figured that Fox would hesitant to be in a relationship with you if he knew this. But, after seeing how Fox is with you I'm not surprised, he really doesn't seem to care, and hell would freeze over before he leaves you."

"Oh, that is definitely true, he knows that I would kill him if he attempted such a thing. But, Fox doesn't mind my past because he knows that it's all behind me. He loves me for me, and that's all that really matters."

"Honestly Krystal, I'm glad to hear it. You and Fox deserve each other. But can you please explain what happened?" Fara asks. "My curiosity is getting the better of me."

Krystal bows her head; the memory is a very painful one to her. "Well when my mother died, I stepped in to fill her role, trying to be the same loving mother she was to me. My body somehow knew the need, even to the point where I started producing milk for Isaac, so yes I breastfeed my baby brother."

"Yeah Krystal, that was awkward to say the least, definitely too much information.

"That concept is foreign to Cerinians." Krystal replies with a smirk. "You see Fara, I did everything for Isaac that my mother did to me. I breastfeed him, feed him when we got old enough, changed his diaper, tucked him into the bed at night, everything a mother does. I would even read to him every night until he fell asleep. I've done everything a mother been through everything a mother goes through, except child birth, and I hope to experience that eventually."

"Hm, so you know from experience what it's like to be a mother? Makes sense now why you're so good with Vixy. I noticed that you have a real talent when it comes to being around Vixy."

"Yes, I know what Fox is supposed to do, after watching my father, and I try to make Fox do the same with Vixy. Vixy deserves a loving father, and I want to be there to guide Fox, so he can do that. And I want to be a good step mother for Vixy, which I know is coming eventually."

Fara shrugs her shoulders. "You certainly are trying to bond with Vixy. I'm surprised she accepted you quickly, Vixy did NOT like at all, but you managed to change that, and I'm impressed."

"Well we Cerinians are very good with children, it just comes natural for us. At least, it did for me, not for my arranged husband."

"Uh, what are you talking about?"

"You see Fara, in Cerinian culture arranged marriages are common, mostly to increase a family's power. I was arranged to marry another noble not long after Isaac was born. I was not happy about it at all, and that's putting it in a good way, especially since I never met him before. But that changed a little when I met him, as he was very handsome to say the least, almost as handsome as Fox, but not very bright. He put up a nice show as a caring, compassionate man, but I saw right through it. Good thing I did to otherwise I would've slept with him, and definitely tried to get me in bed."

"Oh my, I hate that. I can't tell you how many times men have tried that on me." Fara rolls her eyes. "I can say that I'm definitely not jealous of you, having to be in an arranged marriage. For a moment I thought that you did sleep with him."

"Oh no, the only person I've slept with is Fox, and it'll be that way till the end of time. And I should mention that he didn't like Isaac at all. I guess you can say that he thought of Isaac as a cock blocker."

"Ah, younger siblings tend to be quite good at that. Thank goodness for Isaac." Fara replies, pushing Krystal's shoulder. "So, what happened to Isaac."

"This is the sad part of the story. Everything was going well till Isaac was three years old. One day I was called away to discuss political matters with my dad, and like an idiot I left my husband to look after Isaac. He fell asleep and Isaac wondered off. When I got back, I freaked out, Isaac was nowhere to be found."

"Did you ever find him?"

"Krystal nods, wiping a tear from her eyes. "Yes, we found him three days later, dead in a river. He had gotten lost and somehow ended up in a river, where he drowned. My heart broke when I saw him, I never thought anything would fix my broken heart."

"Oh, my Krystal, I am so sorry for your loss." Fara exclaims.

"Thank you Fara, that means a lot, my little brother meant everything to me."

"You're welcome Krystal, what happened after that? I assume you divorced him."

"In my culture, we believed in the eye for an eye and tooth for a tooth principle. So, for the being the cause of death for my son he was sentenced to death. You don't want to know how trust me. Cerinians have a special execution method that is just gruesome and painful. So yeah, I guess you could say that we're divorced." Krystal explains wiping a tear from her eye. "But it really didn't help my sorrow, a part of me died with my brother. Thankfully, everything changed when I met Fox."

"I can kind of understand that Krystal. If anything happened to Vixy I don't know how I'd react." Fara pats Krystal on the shoulder. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I promised Daria that I'd be gentler with you."

"And you're blessing to date Fox?"

Fara smirks, "Of course Krystal, I realized it when I first saw you and Fox together that our relationship was over. I guess that I just wanted Fox back for Vixy. But now, I'm happy that Fox truly does have someone to love."

Krystal pats Fara on the back. "Don't worry Fara, you'll find someone."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, I don't need to be a telepath to see that." Krystal says with a smirk. "So, does this mean that you'll give Fox a second chance?"

"Yes, one more chance. You hear me Krystal . . . one more chance." Fara answers with a smile. "And don't worry Krystal, your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you Fara. I'll tell Fox the good news."

"No, I want to tell him, the look on his face will be priceless."

To be continued.

* * *

Wolf and his wife Cara know about son's relationship with Fox's half sister Daria, and Wolf is not happy about it. Will Thel follow Cara's advice with Daria? Meanwhile Krystal has revealed her secret to Fara to get her to let Fox be in Vixy's life. Can Fox prove that he has what it takes to be a father?

Please leave a review. I honestly want to know what you think of the story and how I can improve it.

Hope that you are enjoying the story so far. The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible.

This is John Storm signing off. Star Frosty ya'll.


	9. A Second Chance

Well here we go, the next chapter of Unknown Daughter Reboot. Sorry it took me so long, I've been a little busy lately with a new story.

I added quite a bit to this chapter, a entire scene of Todd on Fichina, so yes he is alive. I also added Daria a little into the scene where Krystal shows Vixy sleeping alongside Fox to Fara.

Sorry for the mistakes in this chapter, I got a feeling that I rushed it more than I should have. Hopefully the mistakes aren't too bad.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. All rights go to Nintendo.

Hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 8: A Second Chance

Great Fox Rec Room, Afternoon

Fox walks into the rec room to find it occupied by Katt, Falco, Miyu, and Fay. Katt, Falco, and Fay are busy playing pool while Miyu mostly watches. Fox does his best to enter without drawing attention, not wanting his teammates to see their leader so sad, without hope.

Fox practically falls on the couch, the mental pain of losing his daughter has drained him. He has hardly said a word since it happened. His team doesn't need to see their leader like this. All Fox can do to keep from shedding a tear is reach into his pocket and pull out two old photographs. Looking at them helps calm Fox down, and bring down good memories. For the first time since Fara took Vixy away Fox smiles.

"Hey Fox, what are you looking at?"

Fox looks up to see Miyu standing in front of him. The lynx has always been good at sneaking up on him, and everyone else.

"Just some old photos of my family."

Miyu sits down on the couch next to Fox. "Can I see?"

Fox shrugs his shoulders and hands Miyu a picture. "That's a picture of my first family."

Miyu can tell that picture is over two decades old, since Fox looks to be only four years old. Fox looks so cute, almost identical to Vixy, minus the large ears and his fur is darker. Three other foxes are in the picture, two males and a female. The oldest male is James while the other is Todd. Miyu guesses that Todd is at least seven in the picture. Todd looked tough even back then, a smile looks weird on him. But Miyu's main attention is on Vixy, her beauty is beyond words. Miyu had heard Fox talk about his mother but she didn't know how true it was.

"You guys look so cute. Your mother was so beautiful."

"Thank you Miyu. That means a lot." Fox says with a smile. "That was our last family photo, before my mom's accident."

"Sorry to hear that. This photo must mean a lot to you. I think I'll give it back to you." Miyu says as she hands it back to Fox.

"Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without it." Fox replies as he puts the photo back in his pocket.

"And what is that second picture of?" Miyu asks as she points to the picture in his left hand.

Fox shows Miyu the picture. Fox, James, and Todd are in it but in Vixy's place is an artic fox around James' age, one closer to Todd's age, and three additional red fox/arctic fox hybrids. It looks to have been taken a few years later as Fox looks a little older. The artic fox looks a little familiar to Miyu.

"That's a picture of my new family a few years after my mom passed away. That woman is Shelby Wilson – McCloud."

Miyu's jaw drops hearing that name. "Your step mother is THE Shelby McCloud, the famous doctor."

Fox can't help but smirk. "Yes, she is my step mother."

Miyu is so stunned she can hardly speak. Her idol and Head of the Cornerian Hospital is Fox's step mother. Shelby was the reason Miyu wanted to become a doctor.

"How come you never mentioned your relation to her?"

"I didn't to keep her safe. She, my half – siblings, and step brother Zane, are all the family that I have left. But I am still very close to all of them, and Shelby helps where she can. How do you think I get all of our medical supplies and visits for free?"

"You got a good point there, Fox. But how did she even become your step mother?"

"Well that's a bit of a long story." Fox replies. "You can guess that raising two kids isn't easy for a single father. But three years after my mother passed away my dad meet Shelby. At that time, she had just become a doctor. It was difficult for her because of all the criticism she was getting. Being a single mother didn't help either. She has also just gotten divorced after catching her husband cheating on her. Shelby got custody her son Zane in. Shelby and my dad started dating soon after they met. Todd wasn't too happy about it at first, but he eventually came around. A year later they were married, and Daria was born nearly a year later. Todd was protective of her. A few years later the twins, Victoria and Victor were born."

"But what about Vixy?" Miyu asks. "What do you think about your birth mother would say about your father getting remarried?"

"Well my dad told me that mom only wanted my dad to be happy, and for my brother and I to be taken care of. That includes my father getting remarried. She'd just happy to see us happy, which we are."

"Your mother sounds like she was a good woman."

"From what I remember she was. She'd be happy with my dad's choice. Shelby's very good to me."

"I guess that's all that really matters." Miyu replies. "So, what happened to Zane?"

"Last time I checked Zane's a scientist. He spends most of his time studying black holes. So, I guess you could say he's continuing Andross' research. But Zane isn't a homicidal maniac." Fox explains. "You know about Daria and how good she is."

"Oh yes, I've seen her fight, I wouldn't want to go against her."

"I thought that you've fought against Daria before?" Fox asks.

"Nope, I'm smart enough to know not to fight your sister. She was trained by Todd after all, so that's a good enough for me not to fight her."

Fox can't help but smile. Todd was a mysterious fighter to say the least. He just somehow learned an unbeatable, aggressive fighting style in one year from a mysterious source that he has never revealed to anyone. The style Todd learned was practically unbeatable to the point where Fox has seen him go against ten opponents and win with ease. The only person he taught it to was Daria and he withheld a lot of it from her. But even with the limited amount Todd taught Daria she is still a very talented fighter. Fox has been trying to figure out where Todd learned his style for years with no results.

"So, what about Zane? You said that he was continuing Andross' research?" Miyu asks a little cautious. "Aren't you worried about that at all?"

"Oh yes, black holes are very dangerous research. But Zane's loved black holes ever since he was a kid."

"That's not what I meant Fox. I was referring to Zane using Andross' research."

"I know, a lot of people are worried he'll continue down the same path Andross did. That's why he's being watched carefully, his work is highly classified. I don't even know for certain what he does . . . and I don't want to know."

"Ah I see, the less you know the better, right?"

"Exactly, and I'd like to keep it that way if you don't mind."

"That's fine by me Fox." Miyu replies. "What about the youngest two?"

"The twins . . ." Fox looks at Miyu. "Well Sasha and Samuel are both fifteen and living with Shelby. I'm not sure what they want to do. I look forward to seeing them again."

"So, do I Fox. It's been a while since I've seen them." Fox and Miyu look towards the door to see Krystal walking in.

Krystal practically runs to Fox and jumps in his lap. She gives him a quick kiss on the lips before smiling at Miyu.

"You've met Fox's family?" Miyu asks, a little surprised.

"Of course, he has." Krystal says with a laugh. "His family likes me. Heck, Shelby loves me. She practically treats me like her own daughter."

"And she'd would've loved Vixy to." Fox adds. "Too bad I won't get the chance to introduce her to them."

"I wouldn't say that just yet Fox." Fara shouts as she and Vixy walk into the rec room.

All eyes go to Fara and Vixy as she walks up to Fox and Krystal. Vixy looks both sad and scared as Fara walks her to Fox. But what surprises everyone is the look on Fara's face. The anger is gone only to be replaced by a combined happy and uncertain look.

"What do you mean Fara?" Fox asks very confused.

A light smile crosses Fara's face. "I'm talking about you getting a second chance to be Vixy's dad."

Fox's jaw practically hits the floor hearing Fara's words. Even Falco is surprised to hear it, and he's hardly cared about the whole Vixy situation at all. Krystal laughs at the look on Fox's face.

Vixy, overwhelmed by joy, runs to Fox and jumps in his arms. She squeals in excitement as her arms wrap around Fox's neck and squeeze him tight. Fox's heart practically melts as he wraps his arms around Vixy.

"What made you change your mind Fara?" Fox asks.

"We'll all I can say is that your girlfriend can be very convincing." Fara answers looking at Krystal.

Fox turns to Krystal confused. "I didn't think you'd actually tell her Krystal."

"I didn't want to, but I thought that it would help, and I did."

"Thank you, Krystal, I owe you one." Fox says as he pats Krystal's arm as he stands up to play with Vixy.

"Whoa Fox, I said you get a chance to prove you're ready to be a father." Fara growls, stopping Fox in his tracks.

"Ok, what do I have to do?"

"Simple, show me that you can be a father. You must do more than show me that you can love her. You've already proven that. Show me that you can correct her if she messes up. You have till this ship arrives at Corneria to prove it to me. That's it Fox, good luck."

* * *

That night

Fara walks into the kitchen looking for something to eat before growing to bed. A small snack before bed has become a habit for her. Though this evening Fara's mind is far from the sandwich she grabs from the fridge, she makes careful sure that Krystal's name isn't on it, after seeing what Krystal did to Falco, Fara's mind is on Fox and Vixy. The sandwich, even though insanely delicious, Fara hardly tastes anything, her thoughts drift through the day of Fox trying to prove that he can be a good father to Vixy. Even though Fox has been doing his best, and has proved that he loves Vixy, he has yet to show that he can do what any father should be able to do, discipline her when she messes up. Fox's time is running out as they dock at Corneria the next day, deep down it does hurt Fara to think about what she must do if Fox can't prove himself to her.

Fara is about halfway through her sandwich when she large ears pick up on someone standing in the doorway. She doesn't need to turn around to know that Krystal and Daria are standing there. Fara just continues eating, wondering what the two vixens wants.

Fara looks up at Krystal. "What is it Krystal, can't you see I'm eating?"

Krystal walks up to Fara. "Well I was coming to talk to you about Fox and Vixy."

"I suppose you're going to ask me what I think. But I have a feeling that thanks to your telepathy you already know what I'm thinking."

Krystal can't help but smile. "Yeah, I do, it comes in real handy. But Fox is still trying to get used to it."

"For some reason I don't doubt it. I am still getting used to it." Fara giggles. "So, what does your telepathy say I'm thinking?"

Krystal's smile disappears. "So far you are not impressed. Fox has definitely shown that he loves Vixy but can't bring himself to discipline her."

Fara looks back and forth between Krystal and Daria. Her attention focuses on Daria, she can't help but wonder why Krystal brought her. Maybe Krystal brought Daria as back up, to force her to change her mind. Fara knows that Daria could beat her easily but doing so would be a strange tactic and wouldn't work. Daria doesn't have an aggressive look on her, which leads Fara to believe that Daria is trying to be sympathetic to her. Being Vixy's aunt maybe Daria just wants to know for certain what will happen.

"Unfortunately, you are right. A father needs to know how to discipline his child. Fox has yet to show me that he can."

Fara notices a small smile Krystal forms on Krystal's face. "Well I got something I need to show you. It may change your mind."

Fara grunts. "Can't it wait till I'm done eating?"

"Nope, now get off your furry ass and follow me." Daria growls softly.

Krystal and Daria walk out the door without saying another word to the now infuriated fennec. Fara reluctantly puts down her sandwich and follows Krystal. Much to Fara's surprise Krystal and Daria lead her into the private rooms section of the ship. Fara finds it a little suspicious.

"What are we doing back here Krystal? I doubt that Fox is playing with Vixy back here."

"It's a surprise Fara, let's just say it'll make you think differently." Krystal says with a smile.

Krystal leads Fara right to her and Fox's room with Daria walking beside her. Fara can't help but wonder if Daria and Krystal are leading her to a demise. Wouldn't be the first time that Fara has wondered that.

Before they go in Krystal turns to Fara. "Before I let you in Fara I need to warn you to be quiet, please."

"Ok, I'll be quiet, but this had better be good."

Krystal quietly opens the door and the three vixens enter. Fara finds almost completely dark except for a small night light near the bed. She looks at the bed and finds Fox lying there with his back facing her. Fara doesn't see anything that changes her mind. She looks at Krystal and shrugs her shoulders. Krystal points for Fara to move around the bed.

Fara quietly walks around the bed and what she's nearly causes her jaw to drop. Cuddled up next to Fox, sound asleep, is little Vixy. The little kit is snuggled up next to big fox. Her back is pressed tight against Fox's stomach, her head lying on his chest. Fox has his arm wrapped Vixy like a protective father. Fara finds it so cute, like Vixy belongs there. All Fara can do is smile.

Fara is awakened from her trance by Krystal tapping her shoulder. The blue vixen motions for Fara to leave the room. Fara reluctantly agrees and follows Krystal and Daria out.

"So, Krystal, I think you know what I'm gonna say." Fara says once Krystal closes the door behind her.

Krystal smiles, "Oh yeah, I know exactly what you're thinking."

"Good, then I guess I don't need to tell you. But I'm still worried about Fox not being able to discipline Vixy."

"I wouldn't worry about this. I can teach Fox everything about disciplining children. Remember Fara, I was kind of a mother once."

"And I'll be there to slap Fox around if he does something stupid." Daria says.

Fara can't help but laugh quietly as she pats Krystal on the shoulder. "Then I guess I really have nothing to worry about. Give me some time to think about it and I will give you guys my decision tomorrow when we dock at Corneria."

Krystal smiles, "Thank you Fara, it means a lot to me."

"You're welcome Krystal." Fara replies before walking away.

Daria pats Krystal on the shoulder. "You did good Krystal, she'll say yes, I know it."

"I hope you're right. Goodnight Daria."

"Goodnight little vixen." Krystal says with a smirk as Daria walks away.

Krystal waits till Fara is gone before going back into the bedroom. She climbs into bed with Fox and Vixy. Even though Krystal is careful her movements wake up Fox who yawns when she pulls up the covers.

"Enjoy your sleep honey?" Krystal says with a smile as Fox pulls Vixy even closer into him who twitches her ears but doesn't wake up.

Fox looks down at the sleeping three-year-old vixen snuggled tighter against his chest. "I wasn't completely asleep. I could hear you, Fara, and Daria leaving."

"I know, I thought that she needed to see this, it's just beyond cute." Krystal smiles as she lightly touches Vixy's cheek, who smiles but remains asleep.

"Did it change her opinion?" Fox says with a hint of hope in his voice.

"I believe it definitely affected her choice. Fara said that she will tell us tomorrow once we dock at Corneria."

Fox can't help but let out a sigh. "Alright, I guess that's good, though I'd feel better if I'd have a straight answer. I need to know if I'm gonna get to see my daughter or not."

Krystal lies down as she pats Fox's cheek. "I'm sure that you will. I won't allow Fara to take Vixy away from you. I promise you that."

Krystal pulls the cover over her as she snuggles up next to Fox. Their muzzles touch as the loving foxes share a quick kiss. When they part both Fox and Krystal look down at Vixy sound asleep like a baby. She looks so cute snuggled up next to her father. Seeing Vixy like this reminds Krystal of her son. This sight fills a hole in Krystal's heart that she had long thought would remain empty and gives hope that someday there will be another child of her own blood snuggled in her mate's arms.

* * *

Fichina, South Pole

"I swear, Cara had better appreciate this." Todd mumbles as he drags the dead animal carcass across the snow covered plain.

Dragging the large meat parts of the animal he just spent all afternoon tracking is no easy task. But, Todd's learned not to let anything go to waste after a good hunt, especially on the barren South Pole of Fichina where food is scarce throughout the year. It's even more important now that he has more mouths to feed then his own.

The snow and cold hardly bother Todd anymore, four years stranded on Fichina has done a lot more than the simply changed his attitude towards survival. Todd's fur has grown out significantly to adjust to the cold, his fur now if an Arctic Fox's. His fur has also turned color to match the snow, his fur now a light grayish red color. Todd's claws have grown longer to make hunting easier and his hide is significantly thicker for warmth and protection.

"Hopefully Cara isn't too worried about me, I've been gone longer than I said I would." Todd mumbles to himself as his cave home gets within view, he can see the fire blazing inside. "I'd hate to upset the woman; her temper is worse than Daria's if the conditions are right."

The last four years have been hell for Todd, after being shot down by Venom rebels. At first Todd thought that he would be rescued shortly, having a couple of witnesses to his crash, but help never came. After a month Todd assumed the they thought he died in the crash and knew that he would be here in a while. So, Todd went into a survival aspect of mind, thinking of ways to keep alive and eventually get off Fichina. Strangely, Todd thrived on Fichina, perfecting his fighting style to a point of mastery, his survival skills allowing him to thrive on Fichina. But after two years Todd was getting lonely, having no one to talk on, and on the verge of insanity.

After two years on Fichina, Todd was awakened to the sound of a crashing fighter, he ran out of his cave to find a female panther unconscious. Todd took her in and found out that her name is Cara Caruso. Cara was very cautious around Todd at first, having lived a rough life of abuse from her father. But Todd showed her compassion and gentleness, wanting to help her overcome her past. After a year together, Todd and Cara came to rely on each other, developing more than a survival bond that turned into love, and eventually they became mates. The last year they've come to rely on each other intensely as they're love only grew stronger, as they longed to finally get off Fichina.

"I hope the girls like a late supper." Todd mumbles to himself as he makes it to the entrance to his and Cara's cave.

Todd enters the cave and shakes the snow off his fur and clothing. The cave is large compared to most on Fichina, about as big as a small house. There are two rooms, the main cavern that serves as a living area where Todd keeps his supplies, a fire pit with a hole in the ceiling directly above for smoke to vent, and a pool of ice in the middle where Todd has drilling a hole to keep the meat cold. The back room is much smaller, serving as Todd and Cara's bedroom.

The warm fire beckons Todd into the center of the cave as he places the meat in the ice water pool in the cave. Within moments, Cara walks into the main cavern, smiling at her mate.

"I see you were successful."

"Barely, it took me longer than I thought to catch my prey, I'm sorry hun." Todd replies as he tosses the last of the meat into the ice. "At least we won't be hungry for a while."

"It's fine hun, at least your safe, and you're thinking of us."

"I always think you two, you're everything to me."

"We'd better be." Cara teases Todd as she pokes his chest. "I need a big, strong man to keep me safe in this place."

Todd wraps his arms around Cara's waist. "You got the strongest man around, you're safe."

"You're also the only man around."

"Very funny Cara." Todd kisses Cara's lips. "How's the little one doing?"

"I was about to put her down for the night. You got time to give her a goodnight kiss." Cara smiles, wrapping her arms around Todd's neck and gently kisses back.

Todd gently sets Cara down and heads quietly to the bed. As Todd gets close, he sees a red fur kit lying on the blankets, giggling. Todd kneels and pulls the blanket back, smiling at the cutest hybrid he's ever seen.

"Hey there Lyndsey, did you miss your daddy?"

Lindsey giggles and reaches out for her father. Todd carefully cradles Lindsey's back and head as he lifts her to his chest and holds her against him. Lindsey squeals with joy as Todd holds her and kisses her forehead.

"Yeah, you definitely missed me."

Holding Lindsey in his arms, the light from the fire allows him to get a good look at his three-month-old daughter. Lindsey has Todd's red fur and body and Cara's claws, tail, and smooth fur. Todd's argued many times that she inherited her mother's adorableness, and Cara's jokingly agreed with him. What's strange is she inherited both her parents' eye colors, her right eye is blue like Todd's while her left eye is green like Cara's.

"You are such a cutie, just like your mother." Todd smirks as he boops Lindsey's nose, making her giggle.

"I heard that, you know I don't like being called cute." Cara shouts.

"Don't blame me if it's true." Todd says.

Lindsey wiggles in Todd's arms, trying to get his attention. Todd gazes into Lindsey's eyes and kisses her nose as he carries her to the bedroom and sits down. Lindsey smiles back at her father, neither of them wanting to look away. Looking at them, Cara already predicts that Todd will be an overprotective father, especially when she hits her teenage years and discovers boys, assuming they ever get off Fichina.

Todd holds Lindsey against him as he lays down on the bed. "Don't worry sweetie, I promise you that I will find a way off this planet. You deserve so much better than this."

Lindsey coes a little as Cara lays down beside Todd and pats her head. "She deserves so much Todd, WE will do what it takes to get off this hell hole."

Lindsey yawns in Todd's arms, too young to understand what her parents are trying to say. Todd gently sets Lindsey down between him and Cara. Lindsey snuggles up against Todd's shoulder as Cara wraps her arm around Todd and Lindsey. Within moments Lindsey is sound asleep in her usual position between her parents. Todd and Cara watch her sleep closely, feeling both happy and sad at the same time.

"I hate to say this Cara but I'm worried about our daughter." Todd whispers.

"You worried about her future?"

"Yes, I know she was an accident and I don't regret having her. Besides you, our daughter is everything in my life. To put it simply, she doesn't have a future here."

"That's been bothering me too Todd, since I found out I was pregnant. I'm worried growing up here will turn her into a mindless animal." Cara whispers back. "But, I know that you WILL find a way to get us off the planet. We have to do it, for her."

Todd looks down at Lindsey as she sleeps then back at Cara. "For her, I'll charge all of Venom if I have to."

Cara smiles as she snuggles up next to Todd. "This is why I love you Todd, you'll do the impossible for those you love."

"That may be what it takes to get us out of here. But for you and Lindsey I'll do anything."

"How about fall asleep so we don't wake up Lindsey?" Lindsey replies with sarcastic smile.

Todd can't help but smile seeing Lindsey move between them but not waking up. "Ok, goodnight my love."

Cara kisses Todd one last time for the night. "Goodnight handsome."

To be continued.

* * *

So, Fox finally has some time with his daughter and Krystal and Fara are on speaking terms. Krystal and Fara gave Panther what he deserves. Everything's going well for now.

Please leave a review. I honestly want to know what you think of the story and how I can improve it.

Hope that you are enjoying the story so far. The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible.

This is John Storm signing off. Star Frosty ya'll.


	10. I've Decided

Here we go, the next chapter of Unknown Daughter. This chapter got updated quicker than usual, I guess I got fewer distractions lately. 

There's not a lot of changes in this chapter, given it focuses mostly on a section that already existed in the original. So most of it is just grammar corrections and minor add ons. But there is a major completely new scene at the end of this, though it's short, focusing on Daria and Thel. Hopefully I didn't rush it too badly.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: I've Decided

Corneria Military Airfield, the next afternoon

Fara steps out of the Great Fox II taking a smell of the fresh Cornerian air. She never thought that she'd be glad to be back on the ground, this has been the most stressful trip Fara's been on in a long time. She can remember even been this stressed out when she went through the black hole to ambush Andross. Then again, Fara didn't have a three-year-old daughter to worry about during the Lylat Wars.

Fara looks behind her to see Falco and Katt still in the hangar. They are too busy playing with each other's tongues to pay attention to everyone starring at them. Fara can see that Falco and Katt are glad they no longer must restrain themselves. Since Fox made the no mating rule when Vixy's on board Katt and Falco have been stressing out. Now that Vixy no longer on board it's time to explode, in more ways than one.

The fennec vixen nearly misses the sight of Fox with Krystal and Vixy. The sight of Vixy riding on Fox's shoulders while Krystal laughs brings a smile to Fara's face. It hurts Fara a little to know that she's going to have to break it up. Fox sees Fara approaching out of the corner of his eye. He sets Vixy reluctantly on the ground. Fara immediately has the attention of Fox, Krystal, and Vixy. No one says a word at first, even Krystal keeps her mouth shut, though she knows Fara's response.

"So Fara, have you made your decision yet?" Fox finally asks, breaking the silence.

Fara rests her hands on her hips. "Well Fox, I gotta say that it's a tough choice. You need to learn discipline, or Vixy could end up running the house. I know from experience how hard it is to discipline Vixy. She knows how to make herself look cute to avoid punishment. Vixy is a smart little kit."

"That's certainly true." Fox interrupts. "It's hard to say no to her when she trying to be cute."

"That's when you just gotta be a man and tell her no. I know that's hard for you Fox. You've just gotta spend more time with her, and you need someone who can help you discipline her when necessary. That's why Krystal will be there to help you be a good a father to our daughter."

Fox's jaw practically hits the floor hearing Fara's words. "Did I just hear that right? Are you and Fara friends now?"

"Friends is a strong word, acquaintance is probably a better term." Krystal explains trying not to smile.

"Ok, that makes more sense . . . wait, does this mean that you're ok with me being in Vixy's life?"

A reluctant smile crosses Fara's face. "Yes, I've decided that despite our past, and that instance with Star Wolf, that you can be a father. Vixy needs you in her life."

Fox just stands there in shock while Vixy squeals in delight and jumps in her father's arms. Vixy practically climbs into Fox's arms and wraps her arms around his neck. Fox embraces his daughter and kisses her on the cheek.

"Thank you Fara, I owe you so much for this." Fox says as he hugs Vixy tight.

"All I want you to do is be a good father to Vixy. If not, then you're a dead man. Not only will you have to worry about me but also Krystal."

Fox looks at Krystal who's trying her best not to giggle. "I'm sure that you got nothing to worry about Fox."

"For some reason that's really not comforting me Krystal." Fox replies then turns to Fara. "So, when I do get Vixy?"

"You can have her for Christmas."

"Really, why so soon?"

"Well I promised Vixy that I'd tell you about her before this operation. That changed slightly when I accidently revealed her too you. So, since Vixy is in your arms right now I must switch to letting you have Vixy for the weekend. We'll make arrangements later, got now take all the time you need to get to know your daughter."

"Thank you Fara." Fox replies then walks up to Fara and gives her a quick hug.

Krystal can't help but laugh at the sight of Fara's face when Fox hugs her. Fara looks like she's confused and shocked. As soon as Fox breaks the hug he practically runs to the car and puts little Vixy in the backseat.

Fox looks up at Krystal and gives her a heartwarming smile, which Krystal returns. But when Krystal's expression sudden turns to horror and annoyance a chill runs down Fox's spine. Fox turns around and nearly gasps at the sight of Panther running towards Krystal.

" _Oh boy, what does that manwhore want? I thought that POS would've gotten the message by now that Krystal wants nothing to do with him."_ Fox growls in his mind.

Fox doesn't say a word as Panther runs past him and right up to Krystal. The vulpine hides his smirk as Panther drops to his and offers Krystal a red rose. Fox looks over at Fara, who is helping Vixy into the car. She is stunned at the spectacle of a large panther making a fool of himself. Fara looks at Fox for answer who just shrugs his shoulders, telling her that he's not sure what to do.

"Panther, what in the world are you doing?' Krystal growls.

"Panther heard that you were single now. May Panther offer my beauty a red rose as a token of love?"

Fara walks around the limo and up to Fox. "Is this guy serious? Does he always talk about himself in third person?"

Fox sighed, "Yes, the moron is so obsessed with Krystal that it's sickening. As to why he talks about himself in the third person, I can't say why but it's annoying. I think it's his arrogance."

"Well aren't you going to do something? He's hitting on your woman."

"No, I think that Krystal's got everything handled." Fox says with a smile that makes Fara's spine shiver.

Krystal gives Panther an angry stare. "What makes you think that I'm single?"

"Panther saw Fox in a dogfight with another vixen in his cockpit. He said that she was his daughter. Panther got close enough to see that the girl wasn't your daughter. So, Panther jumped to the conclusion that because the mutt wasn't yours that you'd dumped the damn McCloud."

Krystal can only stare at Panther completely shocked. How the man even came up with the idea of her dumping Fox just because he has a daughter with another woman is a mystery to her. But it's Panther's language that's disturbing Krystal. The feline's cussing and outright disrespect to Vixy is going to get him killed.

"Panther begs Krystal to accept his offer. Panther promises to treat you like royalty. You come with Panther and there will be long, extremely satisfied nights. You will see what a man Panther is."

Out of the corner of his eyes Fox sees something change in Fara. He doesn't need a telepath to know that Fara is furious. That last comment by Panther was completely inappropriate, especially in the presence of a three-year-old girl. If Krystal doesn't do something soon Fox is afraid that Fara will charge Panther and turn him into a stuffed rug.

Krystal surprises everyone when she accepts the rose from Panther with a smile. Even Fox's jaw drops as Krystal holds it up to her nose and smells it. The smile on Panther's face is enough to make Fox's blood boil.

"Please Panther stand up." Krystal begs.

Panther stands up smiling as Fox and Fara continue to gasp. But what Krystal does next bring a smile to their faces. Krystal leans in like she's going to give Panther a kiss but instead she gives him a kick, right to the groin. Panther gasps as he collapses to his knees, holding what's left of his balls. All Panther can do is squeak as he gasps for breath.

Krystal kneels to Panther's eye level. "Just so you know, your manhood felt a little small. Fox's is nearly double in size."

Krystal walks away from Panther and up to Fox to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll be in the car waiting for you."

Fox doesn't need any more hints. He practically jumps in the driver's seat. "You were great sweetheart. You had me going, I thought that you were actually accepting Panther's proposal."

"I just gave the man what he deserved. No one insults my mate's daughter and gets away with it." Krystal says as she turns around and looks at Vixy sitting in the child's seat.

"You were great Krystal. You sure taught that mean kitty a lesson." Vixy shouts. "What did he mean by long, satisfied night?"

"I'll tell you when your older sweetheart." Fox says without missing a beat.

Vixy lets out a huff to which Fox just rolls his eyes. Krystal looks at Fox somewhat impressed. There might be some hope for the man after all.

Panther gasps from breath as he tries to hold what's left of his balls. He barely notices Fox drive away with the love of his life in the passenger's seat and the three-year-old in the back. Panther almost doesn't notice Fara walk right up to him. He looks up and sees an angry vixen glaring at him.

"What do you want bitch?" Panther snarls at Fara.

Fara grunts, "You used foul and sexual language in front of a three – year – old. You called my daughter a mutt. You continue to a pursue a friend of mine who has continuously shown that she wants nothing to do with you."

"And what is your point woman? What should I care what a crazy whore and her ugly daughter thinks?"

A sadistic smile crosses Fara's face. "This is why you should care?"

Before Panther can reply, Fara smashes her knee into Panther's jaw. The blow sends Panther flying backwards. Panther lies there rubbing his jaw, knowing it's broken. But that pain is nothing when Fara walks up and steps on his nuts, making the feline scream even higher. Fara sees her car windows crack from Panther's high-pitched scream.

"A little advice scumbag. Don't ever let me see your ugly face again. You come within a hundred miles of me, my friends, or most importantly my daughter ever again, I'll turn you into a rug." Fara growls and turns around to walk away, smiling devilishly to herself. "Man, I even scare myself sometimes."

As Fara climbs into her car she can't help to think about Fox and Krystal. Her mind should be on Vixy being in Fox's life, not on Fox an Krystal. The more Fara tries to push the idea out of her head the stronger it becomes. The thought feels almost like a pounding headache as she starts her car.

" _Why do I feel this way? Maybe I'm jealous of Fox and Krystal. Why would I be jealous of them, I don't love Fox anymore? Or do I?"_ Fara thinks as she starts driving. " _No, I can't think like this. Fox belong to Krystal, I'm not going to break that up."_

X

Daria smiles as she watches Panther hold what's left of his balls. She watched the scene fold out from a distance. It was hard not to intervene when Panther came running up, but she knew that Krystal would handle is properly. Daria couldn't be prouder of Krystal, seeing her destroy Panther's groin. Adding on the fact that Fara's allowing Fox to be in Vixy's life and it'd be very hard for this moment to get better. Daria eavesdropped on their conversation, not wanting to intervene in case her presence screwed things up with Fox and Fara. As much as Daria enjoys making Fox's like a living hell, ruining his chance with Vixy is not something that Daria will ever do.

" _Never thought I'd see the day, Fox the father._ "

Daria walks past a crying Panther, not even bothering to look down at him. She must resist the urge to kick Panther while he's down. Panther is everything Daria hates in man, someone she enjoys beating, very much. This is the rare occasion when Daria decides it's best to avoid the man, ignoring his cries of pain and existence, doing so hits him harder than a random kick to the head.

Panther looks up at Daria as she walks past him and reaches for her leg, begging for help. Daria looks down at Panther without stopping and continues her way. Panther tries to scream out curses, but nothing comes out. Daria just smiles at him and keeps on walking. It isn't till Daria is in the parking lot alone does she burst out laughing. Daria laughs so hard her sides hurt. The sight of a crying manwhore like Panther is nearly too much.

"I'd hate to be Fox if he ever ticks Krystal off. She'll lure him for a kiss then sterilize him." Daria laughs to herself.

Daria takes out her truck keys to hear someone approaching her. She turns around to see Thel slowly walking towards her. At first Daria wants to run and jump into his arms, but the look on his face stops her. Thel looks very nervous about something, Daria's never seen Thel this nervous, it's suspicious to say the least.

"Thel, you came." Daria squeals as she all but runs to Thel."

"I said I would." Thel replies as he wraps his arms around Daria's waist. "And I keep my word."

Thel holds Daria close as he kisses her lips gently. Daria responds by wraps her arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. Thel's caught off guard at first, surprised that Daria's being so frisky in a public place, even though there's no one around.

Thel finally breaks the kiss after a minute. "Someone is frisky."

"You have no idea, I just spent the last few days on a ship full of nonstop drama. I need a release."

"Well, I'm more than happy to help you there. I've had some very intense drama between my father." Thel says, smiling. "My father found out about us."

Daria lets go of Thel and looks at him worriedly. "How did he take it?"

"Not very well, mother had to knock him out."

"Oh my, wish I had seen that." Daria replies, laughing loudly.

Thel can't help but laugh. "No, you don't, trust me, it wasn't pretty. My father was not happy about me screwing a McCloud."

Daria laughs as she slaps Thel's shoulder. "As I bet my brother won't be happy to find out an O'Donnell is mounting me."

"Well, it's more like you mounting me . . . but yes I imagine he'll be furious."

"He will be when I tell him."

Thel looks at Daria as if she's lost her mind. "Oh, you're going to tell Fox that we're dating?"

"You are kidding, I'm gonna tell my entire family. They deserve to know that we're a couple. But Fox, I'm gonna tell him that I've been riding you like crazy."

Thel's jaw drops. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I want to see the look on his face. He'll freak out, maybe even try to kill you. But don't worry, I won't let him kill my screw toy."

"Very funny Daria." Thel replies, rolling his eyes. "At least my mother did give me some advice on our relationship."

Daria looks at Thel confused. "Really, what advice is that?"

"That I should do this as soon as possible." Thel lowers himself down to one knee and pulls the ring out of his pocket. "Daria, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Daria gasps as she looks down at the ring, unsure how to respond. She loves Thel more than anything but never imagined that he'd ever get the courage to propose. At first Daria is worried how Fox and Wolf will respond but that thought is quickly pushed out of her head.

Daria doesn't hide the tear rolling down her cheek. "Yes, I'll gladly be your wife."

Daria slowly slides the ring onto Daria's finger, then stands up and hugs her. "Thank you so much, you've made me the happiest man in Lylat."

"And you have me made me the happiest woman in Lylat." Daria replies, smiling as she kisses Thel's nose. "Now what do you say we go _celebrate_ this occasion."

Thel suddenly scoops up Daria in his arms bridal style and carries her to her truck. "You don't need to ask me twice my love. Let's go take care of your stress."

To be continued.

* * *

So, Fox finally has some time with his daughter and Krystal and Fara are on speaking terms. Krystal and Fara gave Panther what he deserves. Everything's going well for now. Meanwhile Thel has proposed to Daria and she said yes.

Please leave a review. I honestly want to know what you think of the story and how I can improve it.

Hope that you are enjoying the story so far. The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible.

This is John Storm signing off. Star Frosty ya'll.


	11. Fox, Krystal and Fara?

Here we go finally, the next chapter of Fox's Unknown Daughter. Sorry it took me so long, lost interest in the story and it took me forever to get it back.

I know in this chapter it wil seemed rushed when Fox gives Thel his blessing to marry Daria, I am sorry for that.

Warning: there are ALOT of sexual references in this chapter.

Hope you enjoy the chapter

* * *

Chapter 10: Fox, Krystal . . . and Fara?

Phoenix Manor

"Vixy, wake up, we're home."

Vixy yawned loudly as she opened her eyes to see her father standing over her, unhooking the buckles on her car seat. "How long have I been asleep daddy?"

"Since before we left the house." Fox answered.

"I told you letting her stay up to watch that movie was a bad idea." Krystal smirked from behind the car.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I should've listened to you." Fox replied with a sarcastic sigh.

Fox picked up Vixy in his arms and carried her effortlessly up the driveway. He tried to focus on the walk but a yawning Vixy was just too cute. The moment was over quickly as Vixy immediately became fully awake when she realized where they were. By the time they made it to the front door intercom Vixy was squirming in Fox's arms.

"Fara, we brought Vixy back." Fox shouted into the intercom.

"Come on in, the door's open."

Krystal stepped forward and opened the door for Fox who couldn't while carrying Vixy. They walked inside to see Fara coming down the stairs with a big smile on her face. "Fara, it's good to see you." Fox shouted.

"Good to see you too, and that you brought Vixy back unharmed."

"Ha, the little fluff ball didn't make that easy, but we managed."

Fox sat Vixy down who took off running towards Fara. Fara knelt down as Vixy ran to her and jumped into her arms. Fara had to steady herself to keep from falling over as Vixy pounced on her. Vixy kissed Fara's cheek as Fara hugged her tight.

"So Vixy, how did you enjoy spending time with your father." Fara asked as she held Vixy.

"Oh yes mommy, I had so much fun with daddy and Krystal. Can I spend more time with them?"

"I'm sure your father and I can work something out." Fara answered, winking at Fox.

Vixy squealed with joy as she hugged Fara. "Thanks mommy, can they stay for a while?"

Fara looked at Fox and Krystal who were practically pleading with their expressions for her to say yes. "Sure sweetie, lunch will be ready soon, they can stay for that."

Vixy smiled and hugged Fara's neck, then jumped out of her arms and ran to Fox. "Come on daddy, I want to show you my room."

Fara couldn't help but giggle as she watched Vixy run circles around Fox. Watching Fox and Vixy together was comical and heartwarming for Fara. All Fox could do was try and keep up with his hyper fluff ball of a daughter, something even Fara could hardly do at times.

As Vixy led Fox around the house Fara noticed that Krystal was left behind, watching the show just like she was. Fara saw it as an opportunity to talk to Krystal about something important on her mind.

Fara walked up to Krystal and tapped her arm. "Hey Krystal , can we talk?"

Krystal nodded, giving Fara a slight smile, her telepathy picking up exactly what Fara wanted to talk about. "Sure, do you want to talk in private?"

"This conversation has to be in private."

Krystal looked at Fox seeing his playing with Vixy. Vixy was leading Fox around the house giving him a tour. Krystal knew Fox be distracted by Vixy for a LONG time. They got all the time in the world to talk.

"Lead the way Fara."

Fara lead Krystal through the house quietly to the garage. Neither of them said a word on the way, not wanting to draw attention to themselves from Fox, Vixy, or the servants. Once in the garage, Fara made one more quick look around to make sure she and Krystal were alone before closing the door.

"I know what you want to talk about Fara." Krystal said as soon as Fara closed door.

"I figured you did, being a telepath. I figured it would be best to talk while Fox is distracted by Vixy."

"Smart, we got pretty much all the time in the world to talk."

Fara smirked a little to herself. What Krystal said was true, Fox was so taken by Vixy, wanting to make up for lost time, that he was trying to spend as much time with her possible. Both Fara and Krystal knew they'd just have to leave them alone and they'd spend all day together.

"So, you already know exactly what I'm going to say?" Fara asked.

"No, I know what you want to talk about, even my telepathy has limits."

"Ok, so do I even have to say it?"

"Nah, you're worried about your love for Fox, and that it might get in the way of what Fox and I have." Krystal answered. "I don't need to be a telepath to see that you still love Fox, or at least want to screw him."

"Oh, I didn't realize it was that obvious. Guess I'm not very good at hiding it. But, I wouldn't dream of screwing Fox, that would be cheating."

Krystal glared at Fara. "You do realize you weren't hiding your thoughts when we entered your house right? Since we walked inside I've picked up you thinking about sucking Fox in the closet, riding him on the kitchen table, missionary style on the bed, and doggy sryle in the garage. Heck, right now you're daydreaming about Fox screwing your brains out on the hood of your car."

Fara stepped back in shock. "I . . . I don't know what to say. I can't help it, my thoughts were usually on doing it with Todd, but since Fox found out about Vixy all I can think about is screwing your fiancé. I hope you know that I never would willingly come between you and Fox."

Krystal smiled as she laid on a comforting hand on Fara's shoulder to stop her from panicking. "No need to freak out Fara, you're not th _e_ only one who gets those thoughts. I pick up those thoughts from Miyu, Fay, and Katt every time I'm near them. I can't say I blame them since Fox satisfied each of them. Come to think of it, your thoughts are pretty tame compared to Katt's."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, she constantly imagines herself getting two - timed by Fox and Falco. And riding and sucking contests with her, Falco, Fox, and me."

"Ok, that was WAY more than I needed to hear." Fara exclaimed, blushing slightly. "So, you're not mad at all?"

"Of course not, it's perfectly understandable being as lonely as you are. You haven't had a boyfriend since you and Fox broke up and haven't had sex since Vixy was conceived. It makes sense for you to have those thoughts of Fox, since he satisfied you so well, being as alone and horny as you are."

"Hey, I'm definitely lonely, but I'm not horny." Fara shouted only to get a sarcastic glare from Krystal. "Alright, I'm definitely horny, and I would like nothing more than to spend just fifteen minutes alone with Fox."

"That's what I thought, hun. I can't say I know how that feels since Fox and I haven't gone a week without sex since he took my virginity, best night of my life, though the threesome with Katt is a debatable tie."

"Mm, I can say I know exactly how you feel since Fox and I lost her virginities to each other in the back of my mother's car. So, you can you blame me for wanting that again?"

"I cannot blame you one bit, you remember that night frequently." Krystal replied with a laugh. "You know what's funny Fara? I've known you still had feelings for Fox, since I first met you."

"Why didn't you say anything then?"

"Well, for starters I knew you didn't like me at all, so telling at the time you would've only made things worse."

Fara shrugged her shoulders. "Can't argue with that. No telling how I would've reacted. I don't want to think about that."

"Me neither, lets never bring it up again."

"Agreed, we got other things to think about." Krystal said. "Like, what are we going to do now that we know that you still love Fox."

"Well, does Fox know how I feel about him?"

"Yes, he's aware that you still have feelings for him, but not the extent of them."

"That's good, I'd hate to make things difficult for you and Fox, I did that enough with Vixy. Unfortunately, I don't think we can just ignore my feelings for Fox at this point if it's so obvious to everyone."

"I agree, that would only make things difficult and awkward between us." Krystal responded, thinking for a moment. "So what do you want to do about this?"

Fara sighed. "To be honest Krystal, I would love to experience Fox in the bedroom again. The nights we shared together back then were nothing short of amazing. I remember each time fondly, intense pleasure vibrating through our bodies as we explored and satisfied each other. I can only imagine how good he'd be now since he's gotten much more experience, while I've only had one other lover."

"His brother Todd, I know." Krystal added. "Remember Fara, I can read your mind and you're constantly thinking about you and Fox's past mating experiences."

"Oh, I'm sorry you have to see that."

Krystal giggled. "No worries, I don't blame you one bit Fara. Fox is an amazing lover, though he's my only lover. I don't know how long you'd last with him now."

"I imagine a few minutes at least. But, seeing that Fox is your mate, and the two of you are engaged, I will not come between you and him."

"Huh, that is not the answer I was expecting, but, I'm happy to hear that you respect our marriage, well future marriage." Krystal replied. "However, I don't think Fox would mind if I'm there to . . . observe and participate."

"Wait Krystal, are you saying what I think you are?" Fara gasped.

A dark grin formed on Krystal's face as she nodded, shifting her body subtly so that her cleavage was in plain view of Fara. "Oh yes, let's give Fox the surprise of a life time."

Fara looked down at the ground, the thought of a threesome with Fox and Krystal was confusing but enticing at the same time. She and Krystal had a hatred against each other for the longest time. A threesome meant that Fara and Krystal would have to touch, maybe even kiss, Fara didn't think she could do that with someone she used to hate. Sure, Fara would love to be tangled with Fox again, she still "imagined" that at night, but doing that with Krystal seemed like a bit much. But, in the short time she's been with Krystal, and reconciled with her, Fara has been drawn to the gorgeous blue vixen. They've become friends at least, maybe more than that, after they sat down and talked things out. Looking at Krystal, Fara could see why Fox always had his hands on Krystal, she was beyond beautiful. Fara wouldn't consider herself Bisexual, but at times she found herself imagining the two of them tangled nude together. Having Krystal's marvelous cleavage inches away from her was only making the though more enticing. The desire Fara was feeling to snuggling and make out with Krystal while screwing Fox was something Fara couldn't get out of her mind.

 _Maybe I can give into my desires one more time._

"Krystal . . . I'm in."

X

Fox and Krystal's House

"Oh Fox, what do you think of my improved outfit?"

Fox put down the weights from the bench press and turned around and what he saw immediately aroused him. Standing at the door to the workout room was Krystal, wearing a new variation of the outfit she was wearing when they first met on Sauria. But the variation Krystal had on was different, more seductive and revealing. The loincloth was shorter, almost revealing her sensitive area, and her bra cups were small as well, barely holding her breasts. If Krystal's intentions were to get Fox's libido up she certainly succeeded.

Fox smiled as he tries not to drool. "Oh my, we're lucky no one else is here."

"And why is that?" Krystal asks, placing a hand on her hip. "I know exactly what you're thinking, and no, we are not doing it on the bench press."

"Aw, that's too bad." Fox joked as walked up to Krystal and gently grabbed her waist. "Because I don't want anyone to see what I'm about to do to my lovely vixen."

Krystal hid her blushing very well. Around people Fox usually wasn't that direct, he's very shy about his feelings. But in private Fox was very different, a stud.

Fox leaned in close to Krystal's ear and whispered. "You know Krystal, it's been a week since we've had fun, an eternity for us. What do you say we head into the bedroom and see where the evening takes us?"

Krystal smiled as she kissed Fox's nose. "Why do you think I'm wearing this? Let's go, there's a big surprise waiting for you in our bedroom."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"Close your eyes and I'll led you to the surprise."

Fox reluctantly agreed, usually Krystal's surprises were pleasurable but also a little painful. But seeing Krystal in her "improved" Cerinian outfit eased his fear. Fox didn't need any encouragement to let Krystal yank him upstairs, he knew that in some way mating was involved, it usually was in just about everything they did. Fox learned to go with it quickly when they started dating.

"Ok Fox, open your eyes."

Fox opened his eyes and gasped when he saw who was in their bedroom. Sitting on their bed, dressed in a similar loincloth and bra outfit as Krystal, was Fara Phoenix. The bra and loincloth was just as revealing as Krystal's, only difference being Fara's outfit was red. The outfit seemed to fit Fara perfectly, and she seemed to have no problems wearing it. Krystal was standing beside Fara, both smiling deviously at him. Fox was stunned seeing Fara, dressed in a seductive outfit, sitting on his and Krystal's bed, something he thought he'd never see.

"Girls, what's going on here?" Fox stuttered as he looks back and forth between Fara and Krystal.

Krystal giggled as she gentle slid her hands under Fox's shirt. "What does it look like big guy?"

Fox remained still as Krystal slowly slides her hands up his chest, taking his shirt with her. Krystal didn't look away from Fox's eyes as she pulled of his shirt and tossed it aside. A soft gasp came from Fara as she saw Fox's well toned stomach and chest.

"Mm, I see someone stayed in shape." Fara smirked, eyeing a shirtless Fox. "I almost forgot how much I loved seeing this."

Fox stepped back for a moment. The situation was getting weird to him, he didn't know whether to be disturbed or turned on. It wasn't the shock of a potential three way that stunned him, Fox had his share of that, but the possibility of mating with Fara again, in front of Krystal. At the moment his libido was winning out but his caution was keeping him from pouncing.

"Is this a joke? Are you two going to tie me naked to the bed and leave?"

A dark grin formed on Fara's face as she pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "We may chain you to the bed, but we're not going to leave you."

"Not till we're both satisfied." Krystal added with a smirk. "Then we may leave you."

Fox nearly drooled looking back and forth between Fara and Krystal. Never had he imagine he'd ever see this, though he'd envisioned it plenty of times in his mind. It had got to be the hottest thing Fox has ever seen, Fara and Krystal in his bedroom wearing only loincloths and strapless bras. As much as Fox wanted to jump them he's very cautious, something didn't seem right here.

"Ok, what is going on here?" Fox asked, trying to shake the arousal out of his mind.

Krystal sat down on the bed next to Fara, wrapping her arm around her shoulder. "Well, when we brought Vixy back to Fara I noticed she was feeling, sad . . . lonely. It can be hard watching your former lover screwing another woman, especially when you're not getting any."

"Lonely doesn't begin to describe it. I haven't had sex since we conceived Vixy. Meanwhile you're getting action every night with Krystal here." Fara said patting Krystal's rear. "And don't get me started on the three way you had with Katt, or the one with Miyu and Fay."

Fox glares at Krystal. "You told her about that?"

"Every detail, Fara was intrigued to say the least." Krystal answers, patting Fara's fine rear. "It didn't take much to talk her into this. Turns out, loneliness can be a powerful motivator."

"Talk her into a three way? I'm surprised you were able to do that. I mean, this doesn't seem likely considering that you two were fighting a few days ago."

"We patched things up since then. But right now that is not you're concern. You need to focus on us." Fara growled playfully.

Fox shrugged his shoulders as he sat down between Fara and Krystal. He wrapped his arms around the girls, testing to see if this is a prank. Fara and Krystal both smile seductively at Fox, their tails wagging. Fox nearly lost his mind when they adjusted their bodies so his hands rested on their breasts. Krystal certainly had the bigger breasts but Fara had a nicer ass. Both had breasts that felt perfect to the touch.

"See Fox, is that so bad?" Fara said jokingly.

"Not at all, I'm just worried about this, I mean, what if I end up getting both of you pregnant. Or, what if this turns into a love triangle?"

Krystal and Fara giggled as Fox's hands move slowly across their backs. Fara nearly jumped when she feels Fox's hand rest on her rear. She laid her head on Fox's shoulder, purring softly. Krystal gently grabs Fox's cheek and turns him to face her.

"Fox, tonight you can do anything you want to Fara, and I mean _anything_. Don't worry about getting us pregnant, we're both on the pill. But tonight, I want most of your attention on Fara, she's earned it for raising your child this far. As long as I get some action." Krystal plants a quickly kiss on Fox's lips. "If this turns into a three way relationship we'll work through this together. But tonight just focus on pleasing us."

Fox looked at Fara then back at Krystal. "I'm sorry, I'm having a hard time believing this is real. I'll admit it's been a dream of mine to have a three way with both of you but it just doesn't seem likely."

Fara grabbed Fox's head, forced him to look at her, and lunged into a kiss. The kiss was rough as Fara went deep, occassionally sticking her tongue in Fox's mouth. Fara held domination over a stunned Fox who just embraced the kiss, unsure what to do.

After a few moments Fara breaks the kiss. "Do you think it's a dream now?"

Fox smiled and shook his head. In an instant, Fox lunged at Fara, grabbed her shoulder, and fell onto the bed with her. Fara squeals as she landed on her back, Fox on top of her, pressing his lips against hers before she could squeal. Fox's move caught Fara off guard, enough for Fox to climb on top of her and kiss her deeply.

Fara giggles as she wrapped her arms around Fox's neck. "Oh Fox, I missed this. No one's frisky like you,"

Fox slowly climbed on top of Fara, kissing her neck passionately. "Nothing but the best for my vixens."

Fara wrapped her legs around Fox's hips. "Remember Fox, I'm just your vixen for tonight . . . at least. So you can do whatever you want to me."

Krystal smiled as she watched Fox make out with Fara. She never expected Fox to explode like this. Fox was usually so reserved, except in the bedroom, but she expected him to be cautious. But it didn't really matter to Krystal, watching Fox's hands explore Fara's body, it was turning her on.

" _At this rate Fara may not want to leave our relationship._ " Krystal thought as she watched Fox and Fara get tangled in each other's arms. " _Fox had better save some for me or I'm going to be jealous."_

* * *

Phoenix Manor, 3 months later

"Nice party Fara." Fox said as he patted Fara on the back.

Fara smiled as she turned around to face Fox. "Thanks Fox, spared no expense for this party."

"I can see that, this might be the best one you've had in years."

Fara was glad everyone was enjoying themselves at the reunion party, she put a lot of effort into the party. Every year, Fara tried to get the Star Fox team together, having everyone who'd been a member there. It's a party everyone looked forward every year as it was always grand. It was a chance to catch up with each other, Fara's just glad things were less tense than the previous reunion as she and Krystal didn't get along. But that changed since Fara and Krystal were on great terms, and Fox found out about Vixy. Fara also seemed to be in a much better mood lately, for reasons only Fox, Fara, and Krystal knew.

"Of course, I wanted to make sure everyone had a good time this year." Fara said.

"To make up for last year?" Fox asked, remembering the near fight that almost started between Fara and Krystal at last years reunion.

Fara sighed. "Yes, sorry about that, I hope this party makes up for that."

Fox smiled as he kissed Fara on the nose. "You and Krystal already made up for that."

Fara blushed. "Not here Fox, someone other than Krystal may see us."

Fox pouted a little but Fara glared at him. "Fine, we'll continue this later."

"Oh, we definitely will, now please find her daughter and mingle with the others."

"Yes ma'am."

Fox did his best to hide his laugh as he walked away to find Vixy sitting on a chair next to Krystal. Vixy immediately jumped up and stick to Fox's side like a loyal pet following it's master. Fox found it cute as long as no one stepped on her.

"Stay clod Vixy, I'd hate for someone to step on your tail." Fox joked, getting an adorable laugh from Vixy.

Fox looked around the party room, everyone was there having a great time it seemed. All of the Star Fox members, past and present, were there, many as couples. Some had their families there, Fara being one of them. Everyone was gossiping and enjoying the games. No alcohol was present, not with children like Vixy being there. A few people were having problems keeping things clean for the kids, Bill and Fay being a couple. In the corner, Fox saw Krystal talking to Falco and Katt. Katt was sitting on Falco's lap, gossiping with Krystal, with Falco sneaking a feel of her bust every few months. Fox knew that Falco was jealous of the threesome he had with Katt and Krystal, knowing he'd never get the same thing. In Fox's defense, Falco and Katt had broken up at time, and Katt was giving Krystal "mouth" on training on how to please him. With Fox and Krystal being engaged it certainly wasn't going to happen. The only one who seemed to be alone was Miyu, given she's the only one that's single, as far as Fox knew. He felt sorry for her, remembering the fun times they had when they were dating, most of it taking place in the bedroom. Miyu was hiding her jealously well from the others, but not enough to where Fox couldn't see it. The look Miyu was giving Fay and Bill was evidence of that. Fox hoped Miyu would find someone soon, otherwise she'll be lonely for life.

As Fox mingled with the others he saw the main door open. In came Shelby with the rest of his half siblings, besides Daria. Fox looked down at Vixy, who was by his side, and tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

"Hey Vixy, look who it is." Fox said, pointing towards Shelby as she walked in.

"Grandma Shelby, you came." Vixy squealed as she took off running towards Shelby.

Shelby dropped to her knees as Vixy jumped into her arms. Vixy squirmed like an adorable little animal as Shelby lifted her up and held her tight. Fox couldn't help but smile at the sight of Vixy snuggling in Shelby's arms, her tail wagging quickly back and forth.

"Of course I did sweetheart, I wouldn't miss this for anything." Shelby said, squeezing Daria tight, then looked at Fox. "You mind if I spend quality time with Vixy, it's been a while since I've seen her?"

Fox smiled, happy that Shelby was so good to Vixy. Shelby treated Vixy like he granddaughter, despite not being her grandmother by blood. It made Fox happy that Shelby always treated her step children like her own, especially Vixy. Fox thought that Shelby spoiled Vixy a little too much but he can't blame her, Vixy's so cute that it's hard not too.

"Go ahead mom, you don't have to ask to spend time with Vixy."

Shelby nodded at Fox as she turned around and carried Vixy to the playroom. "Come on Vixy, I got a game I want to show you."

Fox almost laughed as Vixy squealed loudly, she had the most adorable, but high pitched, squeal that Fox had ever heard. Vixy loved playing with Shelby, she always had the most fun games to play. It was fun for Fox to watch, seeing Vixy loving every minute of it.

As Fox watched Vixy and Shelby play, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something that made his skin crawl. Sitting on a couch away from everyone else was Daria and Thel together. What upset Fox was Daria sitting on Thel's lap, his hand on her thigh, and them kissing passionately. The sight of his little sister getting handled by Thel, the son of his arch rival, angered him. Fox walked towards Thel and Daria, stopping in front of them.

"So, is what I hear true?" Fox growled as he Daria and Thel broke their kiss. "The son of Wolf O'Donnell proposed to my sister?"

Daria jumped up at Fox, staring him down. "Yes Fox, it's true, Thel did ask me to marry him. And guess what brother, I said yes."

Daria lifted her hand to Fox's face, showing him the ring Thel gave her. Fox didn't know what to think as Daria shoved it in his face. Daria flaunting it in his face didn't help.

"How could you say yes to him?" Fox growled, saying the first thing that popped into his mind, regretting it immediately.

"Because you jerk, I love him. I don't care that he's Wolf O'Donnell's son. I see that past that. If you did the same you'd see Thel as a man that loves me dearly." Daria almost shouted back. "But that's asking too much of you as you only see him as the son of your arch rival."

Daria stood up to Fox, not caring if everyone starred at them. She knew that conversation would come eventually and when it did she'd have to stand up to Fox, otherwise he'd walk all over her.

"Your fiancé being Wolfs son is only part of it Daria. It's the fact that you two haven't been dating long enough to get married that makes it worse." Fox said.

"We've been dating for two years Fox."

"Wait, even while you were deployed?"

Daria nodded with a big smile. "Oh yes, those were our best dates. And yes, we didn't care if we got caught cause we never did."

"That only proves to me how wreckless you age, especially in your choice of husband. You could do so much better."

Daria gave no warning as she swung at Fox's jaw. Her fist swung so fast that Fox barely saw it before it collided with his jaw with extreme force, nearly shattering it. Fox almost collapsed from the blow but managed to steady himself.

"Say one more thing like that and next time I won't hold back." Sadie growled.

Fox rubbed his jaw, finding it hard to believe Daria had held back with that punch. "Ok, I deserved that."

"You deserved a lot more than that Fox. I know you're being protective of me but being a jerk is not the way to do it."

Fox sighed. "Hard not to be whenever I just met him barely a month ago."

"Mom found out two months before you did. She wasn't happy at first till she met Thel, but not for the reason you think. Mom didn't care that Thel is Wolf's son, she saw him as just another man," Daria responded angrily. "Mom was angry that I didn't tell her about Thel before he proposed. Frankly, I don't blame her for that, though she did understand. She came around very quickly once she met him."

"That's because she had time to get to know him. I just found out about it and still trying to wrap my mind around you getting married."

"Uh, we're not married yet." Thel interrupted, standing up to Fox. "I know the whole situation is messed up, I agree with you Fox for not liking me. I would be just as angry as you about this if I was in your place. But, it's not like Daria and I had much of a choice, we couldn't just tell people we're dating giving the circumstances."

Fox sighed, pondering Thel's response. What Thel said was true, telling people he and Daria were dating would've almost guaranteed not have ended well. A military specialist dating the son of a wanted man; that would've ended up with both of them arrested, or at least Thel and Daria reviving a dishonorable discharge and court marshal. If it wasn't for Shelby talking authorities into giving Thel legal freedom, despite having done nothing wrong, they couldn't be legally married. Thanks to Shelby's help Thel was free to go anywhere and do anything without having to worry about getting arrested, as long as he didn't break the law.

"Fox, despite what you think about my father, you should know that I am not him. Some day, I hope the two of you can resolve your differences, you'll have plenty of time too as in - laws." Thel said, standing up to Fox. "I want you to know that I love your sister Fox, more than anything in the universe. I would gladly give my life for her safety, though she doesn't need protection, Daria can kick my ass any time she wants. You don't have to worry about me breaking her heart or hurting her, that will never happened."

Fox sighed to himself, he was starting to come around to the thought of Thel marrying his half sister. Thel was proving he's a very good man, and will love Daria beyond death. It would've been easier for Fox to accept if he hadn't just found out about their engagement not even a month ago. But, it had become clear to Fox that Daria would marry Thel no matter what he or anyone else thought. Fox had decided that he wasn't going to stand in the way of Daria's happiness, he had no right to.

"Well, I'm not going to be happy about it but welcome to the family Thel. I'll try to get over it but it will take him." Fox said, grabbing Thel's head and leaning close to whisper. "You break my sister's heart and I'll kill you."

Instead of backing away in fear Thel whispered back. "I would never hurt Daria, I love her too much to do anything that like that. So you got nothing to worry about."

Fox smiled as he back away from Thel, he wasn't expecting Thel to respond that way; but, he was impressed that he did. Even though Fox had just met Thel he already liked him, particularly his headstrong personality, matched Daria personally. Fox just hoped that their stubborn personalities won't clash too much in the future, that could ruin their future marriage easily. But, to Fox, it looked like Daria had Thel already well trained, like Krystal did with him.

Fox smiled at Daria as he laid a hand on her shoulder. "Well Daria, I know my opinion doesn't mean much to you, and it doesn't help that I just met Thel a month ago, but I want you to know that you have my blessing. From what little I've seen of the two of you together, Thel appears to really love you and wants to make you happy. I know that dad and Todd would be proud of your choice. I just wish you would've told me about you and Thel earlier."

"Fox, your opinion means the world to me. Having your approval means so much." Daria replied shocked that Fox would give them his blessing. "I was so worried that you wouldn't approve because Thel is Wolf's son. I know how much you two disliked each other."

"True, but I know that Thel is not Wolf, so holding him to the same standards, and disliking him for that, was not fair. Plus, you're a grown woman, you're able to make your own decisions, and I know you'd do it without my approval anyway."

Daria frowned angrily at Fox. "You're still speaking to me like a child."

"Oh, sorry about that. It's hard for me not to see you as my little sister. I guess I'll always see you that way."

"You'd better not." Daria growled, then smiled. "Thank you for your blessing."

"You're welcome sis." Fox replied. "I'll leave you too alone for now, got other family members to connect with."

"Ok brother, we'll be right here."

Fox smiled as he walked away from Daria and Thel, but kept them in his peripheral. The sight of his little sister happy and engaged warmed his heart. It was great to finally see Daria truly happy, even though it was in the arms of the son of his arch rival. It would take Fox a long time to get used to the thought of the McCloud and O'Donnell family becoming one.

Fox nearly jumped when he felt Fara's hand on his shoulder from behind. "Uh Fox, we need to talk."

"Ok Fara, what do you have in mind?"

"Not here Fox, what I have to say to you should not be heard by anyone except us."

Fox shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, where do you want to chat?"

"Follow me Fox."

Fara grabbed Fox's arm and lead him out of the living room. She almost dragged him through the house to a bathroom. Fox found it suspicious as Fara pulled him along. He knew from past experiences that Fara wanted to either have a serious talk or to screw, Fox hoped it was a few. His suspicions only increased when Fara closed the bathroom door slowly as to not make a sound, looking behind them to make sure no one was following.

"Ok, what is it Fara? Why are we in private?" Fox said, breaking the silence. "If this is what I think it is, well I hate to say it but I don't think we got time to screw"

"That is not why we're here." Fara looked at Fox and growled softly. "Though I'd like to be on my knees in front of you right now we don't have time and is not why we're here."

Fox sighed. "Ok, but it wouldn't be the first time you've done that lately."

Fara turned her head towards the door so Fox wouldn't see her grin. Since that night they had the three way at Fox's house two months ago Fara and Fox have constantly hooked up. That night, after Fox had satisfied both Fara and Krystal, they agreed to continue their love triangle. Fara and Krystal loved it so much that they wanted to keep doing it, and they have at least twice a week since then. Since Fox and Krystal constantly were coming over to see Vixy, nearly every other day, they constantly "slept" together, though there was very little sleeping. What surprised Fara and Fox was that Krystal was happy to allow Fara and Fox private time together. Krystal would watch Vixy while Fara and Fox headed into the bedroom, or the nearest room with enough space, for a passionate mating session. If Fara didn't know better she'd say that she was mating with Fox just as much as Krystal.

"What are we waiting for Fara?" Fox asked, snapping Fara out of her trance.

Fara was about to speak when the door flew open and Krystal entered. Fox jumped back when Krystal entered, surprised to see her.

"Krystal, why are you here?" Fox exclaimed as Krystal entered.

"Because what Fara wants to discuss involves me." Krystal growled softly.

"Ok, now I'm starting to get worried." Fox said, looking frankly back and forth between Fara and Krystal.

"You should be, this is a serious discussion." Fara said, looking angrily at Fox.

"Ok, can you tell me what it's about?"

"Come on Fox, you should be able to figure it out with both of us here." Fara said.

"Oh . . . don't tell me you want to talk about our . . . three ways." Fox asked.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner." Fara shouted sarcastically. "We're here to talk about you screwing me while you're engaged to Krystal."

"Uh, that was both of your ideas, I just went with it." Fox exclaimed. "You want to end it don't you so I can focus on Krystal?"

Fara shook her head. "The completely opposite actually. Krystal and I want to take this to the next level."

Fox gasped. "Wait, are you two serious, you really want to be in a love triangle with me, not just for mating?"

Krystal nodded. "Of course, I love you Fox and so does Fara."

"Well, the mating is absolutely amazing Fox. You are just incredible in bed, in the closet, in the back of a car, in the pool, any place with enough space to screw. And Krystal here is a beast in everything mating. Never imagined I'd enjoy making out with her while mating with you." Fara added, patting Krystal's rear. "But, even though mating with both of you has been the second greatest experience of my life, being a mother to Vixy is the best by far, I've come to realize there's more to this than I thought there'd be."

"Are you saying what I think you are?" Fox asked.

"I believe so Fox. I realized it two weeks ago, when we had that amazing three way in the back of your car." Fara answered, taking a deep breath. "I still love you Fox, and I know this is surprising but I love Krystal too."

"Wait, Fara, are you saying you love Krystal as a mate?" Fox shouted. "I know Krystal is bisexual, I figured that out during that three way with Katt. I watched them do it while I recovered from the first mating round. I never imagined you'd be into women as well."

Krystal giggled at Fox's comment, remembering that night with Katt fondly. Fox needed time to rest after satisfying Katt but Krystal didn't want to wait twenty minutes for her turn. Krystal always had a deep down lust for women, but preferred men, Fox being her only mate. So, Krystal acted on her impulse with Katt and enjoyed every minute of it. Krystal got to experience a wild fantasy of hers while Fox got an amazing show. The past two months, Krystal got to experience that fantasy again with Fara.

"I've known you for years Fara, you're the last girl I thought would ever be Bisexual."

Fara stood up, walked to Krystal, grabbed her head, and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Even Krystal was taken by surprise when Fara pressed her lips roughly against hers. It took Krystal a moment to recover from Fara's bold move even though it's hardly the first time they've kissed, they've shared plenty of kisses during their three ways. Fara wrapped her arms around Krystal's neck, holding her tight against her body, pressing her lips hard against Krystal's. Krystal relented and embraces the kiss, wrapping her arms around Fara's waist, letting Fara dominate the kiss. Fox's jaw dropped at the sight of Fara and Krystal kissing, it was incredibly hot. At the rate Fara and Krystal were kissing Fox was starting to think that at any moment they'd start undressing each other, leading to a lesbian screw right in front of him.

After nearly a minute, Fara broke the kiss, panting heavily. "Is that enough proof for you, Fox?"

Fox nodded, his mouth still wide open. "Yeah, that definitely proved it, I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it. You two fought each other pretty rough a little more than two months ago. Now, you're telling me that you not only want to share me with but be lovers. I find all this very hard to believe and I'm watching it with my own eyes."

Krystal smirked. "I'm not surprised Fox, all this still shocks me, but I've accepted it. I love you Fox with all my heart and want to have your kits, and Fara almost as much. I would say more but we're working things out."

"That's an understatement." Fara added. "I really do love you Fox, more than I did back when we were dating. I want to be in your arms every nignt with Krystal right beside me. I really want to try our relationship again, with Krystal added to it."

Fox remained silent for a moment, trying to wrap his mind around the situation. Never did he ever imagine Fara and Krystal would agree to share him; them being lovers only made it even more unbelievable. But yet, there Fox was, witnessing it happen before his eyes. As much as Fox didn't believe it he admitted a three way with them was the hottest thing he'd ever seen and experienced, and that's saying a lot.

Krystal approached Fox, a worried look on her face. "Fox, we want to hear your opinion on this."

Fox looked up at Krystal to see her pleading with him, she really looked worried for some reason. "Ok, do you both really want to know what I think?"

"Of course we do numbskulll, you're the one getting laid. We need to know if you really do love us both or just want to continue what we're doing."

Fox stood up and walked to Fara, not showing any emotions. He stopped right in front of her, their faces inches apart. Without warning, Fox grabbed Fara's cheek and pulled her into a kiss. Fara squealed as best she could as Fox kissed her deeply, holding her head tight against his. After a second Fara melted into the kiss, letting Fox stay in control. Fara's heart felt like it was about to jump out of her chest as Fox kissed her. After a few moments, Fox broke the kids, leaving Fara stunned and gasping for breath.

"I love you Fara, I want you by my side in the sky, on the battlefield, and most importantly in my bed. I want you with me and Krystal always." Fox said, looking Fara in the eyes. "I will never let you get away from me again."

Fara smiled as she pressed her body against Fox's, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you Fox, I love you so much."

Fox grinned, wrapping his arms around Fara, hugging her gently. He felt Fara tearing up a little on his neck. Though Fox didn't say anything he knew that Fara was overwhelmed with joy. Fox just wanted to take in the moment, pondering the thought of being in a love triangle with the two most beautiful and amazing vixens in the universe.

Krystal patted Fox, on the shoulder, getting his and Fara's attention. "I hope you understand what this means Fox. From now on, till you're lowered into the ground, you will have two vixens to love. Just loving one of us is no easy task."

Fox smirked as he let go of Fara. "Oh, I know that very well. You two are such . . . energetic and stubborn women, two of the most stubborn women I know, excluding Shelby and Daria. But you both are worth every headache and pain I've ever and will experience. I will do anything to keep you two happy and loved."

"I think we're going to need more than just that Fox." Fara said. "To make this relationship work will require a lot, especially since kits will most likely be involved in the future, you cannot forget about Vixy. You will have to work harder than you did with our previous relationship. This will involve a lot more than just the constant mating."

"You see Fox, you got to take into account that you and I are engaged, and adding Fara to that complicates things. Eventually, you're gonna have to marry Fara as well, that just makes sense, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Krystal added. "I guess what we're trying to say is that we are going to need your gurantee that you will give this relationship everything as it will need that to work."

Fox took a deep breath. "Okay, I promise I'll do my best to make this work, despite not having a choice in the matter."

Fara laughed a little. "You got Fox trained well Krystal."

"It wasn't hard to do, I just used the "w" word."

"What is the "w" word?"

"Withhold, meaning I'll withhold mating privileges until he learns his lesson." Krystal answers. "You'd be surprised how much a week of no sex will effect Fox."

"For _some_ reason I'm not surprised at all." Fara replied, trying not to laugh. "Now Fox has to deal with that from both of us."

Fox sighed. "Great, two gorgeous vixens teasing me with no mating."

Fara giggles as she leaned against Fox, pressing her ample breasts against his arm. "Don't worry Fox, the moment you learn your lesson is the moment you'll get more of these."

Fara and Krystal lean against Fox, pressing their ample busts against his chest. The look on Fox's face was priceless as he looked down to see ample cleavage from both vixens pressing against his chest. The pleasant view of vixen breasts combined with the feeling of them against his chest stoused Fox to no end. It took everything Fox had to not pounce on them, the restraint to not touch their breasts was almost too much. If it wasn't for the knowledge that Fara and Krystal were just teasing him, and would slap his hands if he attempted a feeling, stopped Fox from attempting anything.

"I think I've died and gone to heaven." Fox almost shouted.

"Not yet, but you just may die from pleasure tonight." Fara said in a seductive voice.

Fox wrapped his arms around Fara and Krystal, grabbing their rears. "As long as I die in a mating session with the two most beautified women in Lylat I'll be happy."

"That just may happen." Fara giggled. "We should get back to the reunion before people start getting suspicious. They might think we're mating."

"Why make them think that when we can actually do it?" Fox said, squeezing Fara and Krystal's rear.

"Not now Fox, you'll spoil the fun tonight." Fara growled,

Fox signed. "Fine, I can wait till tonight."

"Wait a moment." Krystal exclaimed, getting Fox and Fara's attention. "There is one more thing we want to tell you."

"Is it good or bad?" Fox asked suspiciously.

Krystal blushed slightly as she approached Fox slowly, taking his hand in hers. She looked Fox in the eyes, a tear rolling down her cheek, as she placed his hand gently against her belly. For a moment, Fox didn't understand, not feeling anything except Krystal's belly, until he realized the reason for it.

"You tell me Fox." Krystal said in a soft voice.

Fox was too stunned to gasp, keeping his hand on Krystal's belly. "Are you saying what I think you are?"

Krystal nodded. "Yes hun, I'm finally pregnant."

Fox remained frozen for a moment, stunned that he and Krystal finally conceived a child after so long. For the longest time Fox thought that he and Krystal would never have a child, but yet there he was, his hand on Krystal's stomach, feeling the life of his child inside her. Happiness overwhelmed him to the point where he could no longer handle it. Fox suddenly collapsed on the ground, out cold, getting a laugh from Fara and a eye roll from Krystal.

"Huh, I never thought Fox would actually pass out when you told him." Fara giggled as she kneeled down to Fox.

Krystal shrugged her shoulders. "I kind of expected it, after he passed out when you told him about Vixy I would've been surprised if he didn't."

"True, I didn't think about that." Fara laughed as she hugged Krystal. "Congratulations Krystal, I'm sure you'll make a good mother, you already are so good to Vixy."

"Thanks Fara, I've wanted this for so long." Krystal replied, then smiled deviously at Fara. "Now we just need to get you pregnant."

Fara grinned, looking down at an unconscious Fox. "I don't think that will be a problem, but let's wait till we're married first."

"Oh I'm sure before you know it we'll both be walking down the aisle."

To be continued.

* * *

So, a lot has happened, Krystal talked Fox into a threesome with Fara, Fox found out Daria and Thel are engaged, Fara confessed her love to Fox and agreed to share him with Krystal, and Krystal's pregnant. That's a lot to happen in such a short time. What does the future hold for everyone?

Please leave a review. I honestly want to know what you think of the story and how I can improve it.

Hope that you are enjoying the story so far. The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible.

This is John Storm signing off. Star Frosty ya'll.y


	12. Epilogue

Here we go, the last, and final chapter of Fox's Unknown Daughter.

Sorry if this chapter feels a little forced, uninformative, unnatural, etc. I had a tough time writing it out, especially Daria and Zathora's conversation.

Obviously, the scene between Daria and Zathora is added. I also changed Marcus's birth scene a little.

If you're curious who Zathora is, well she's an OC of mine, and an incredibly powerful one at that. She is the Multiverse God of Destruction. Zathora's so powerful that she's playing an observatory role, mostly.

I do have a sequel planned out but don't know if I'll get to it. The events in this chapter lead to it.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Cornerian Capital, one month later

"Why are you too dragging me along on this adventure?" Thel shouted as he tried to keep up with Daria and Fay.

Daria turned around, fighting back a laugh at Thel struggling to carry their shopping bags. "Because Fay told me to bring you. She said we needed a man to carry everything we buy."

"That's a good girl, control your man." Fay said sarcastically, patting Daria on the back.

Daria turned back to Fay before Thel could complain. Truth be told, she wasn't happy to be there either, they still had a lot prepare in the week before the wedding. But that morning, Fay insisted they go shopping to break the stress. Daria protested but gave in once Fay did the puppy dog eyes trick. Daria talked Thel into going with them, promising that night she'd let him be the dominate one in bed that night, which was all the convincing Thel needed.

"Now isn't this fun and relaxing Daria?" Fay shouted.

"Not in the slightest Fay, I can think of a million things I'd rather do that shop."

"Oh Daria, you're such a Tom boy."

"So are you Fay, just not as much." Daria shouted back.

"Can you too stop your pointless argument?" Thel said, getting Fay and Daria's attention. "How about we rest for a minute?"

Fay shrugged her shoulders, "Sure, the bag boy does need a rest."

Fay and Daria head to the nearest bench and sit down. Thel followed them for a moment till he saw someone he knew in a store nearby. He sat down the bags near the bench before standing up.

"I'll be right back honey, I need to talk to someone real quick."

"Ok hun, I'll be right here." Daria replied, kissing Thel on the nose to tease him.

Thel blushed slightly as he turned the walk away. The last thing Thel wanted was to give Daria a sign of weakness, she'll use it to her advantage that night when they're alone. Thel has half a mind to let her, their evenings were always more _passionate_ when Daria was manipulating him.

 _Mm, I hate to see him go but I love to watch but him leave._

Daria thought as she watched Thel walk away, her eyes on his well-toned rear, she'll be seeing it later that night.

Daria was broken out of her train of thought by the sound of a cane tapping on the ground near her. She turned her head to see an old lady, a lynx by the look of her, wearing a tattered, black trench coat, and using a cane approach her. The old lady was frail from old age, having to use her cane to get around, maybe a hundred by her wrinkles. Fay and Daria looked at unsure if she needed, or even wanted, help.

"Mind if I sit here young ones?" The old lady asked.

"Of course ma'am." Daria said as she scooted over, close to Fay.

"Thank you missy."

The old lady sat down next to Daria, resting her cane in on the side rail. She made herself comfortable, letting out a long sigh as she leaned back against the bench. Daria looked at the old lady for a moment, she couldn't quite figure out what it was but something was definitely unusual about her. There was an odd sense of pressure coming from her that made Daria feel uneasy. Daria knew that Fay couldn't sense it.

 _The pressure surrounding this woman is unreal, I can sense it in the air. It's almost as if I can physically feel the power coming from this old woman._ Daria thought as she continued her gossip with Fay. _It feels very similar to Todd's after he returned from Planet X so long ago, but this is MUCH greater._

"You and that wolf sure make a cute couple." The old lady said with a giggle. "Reminds me of me when I was your age with my husband."

Daria and Fay halted their conversation and turned to the old lady. "How do you know about my fiancé?"

"My body may be old but my eyes are just as good as they were when I was young." The old lady replied with a soft laughed. "I saw you two kiss from a distance, you make such an adorable couple."

"Uh, thanks I guess. You're the first person who actually said that."

"Aw, is it your families giving you trouble? Families usually have trouble accepting a marriage when they don't agree with their child's choice."

"Yes, how did you know that?" Daria asked, shocked and confused.

"News probably got around quick, you know how quickly gossip spreads on Cornerian." Fay said.

The old lady shook her head. "No, I went through the samething with my husband so many years ago. My family did not approve of him at all. I just ignored them, which really upset them. By the time our daughter was born I had stopped caring about what they thought about it. I suggest you do the same."

"That's exactly what I plan to do, though they have accepted it I still don't think they like him."

"Good, don't let anything stand in the way of your love. Do that and your marriage will last."

"How long have you and your husband been married?" Fay asked.

"Longer than your parents have been alive." The old lady answered.

Daria couldn't help but laugh as what the old lady said was true. Judging by the old lady's appearance, Daria could guess that she and her husband had been married for decades. In a strange but humorous way the old lady did answer Fay's question.

"Hey Daria, I got to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Fay said as she stood up.

Daria nodded. "Take your time Fay, I'm not going anywhere."

Fay smiled back and took off running towards the bathroom. Daria shook her head in amusement, Fay had the smallest bladder. Though with Fay gone Daria was left alone with the strange old lady. The power Daria was feeling from the lady was puzzling her and she needed answers.

The old lady shifted positions so she's closer to Daria. "So, now that we're alone we can have a serious talk."

"Serious talk?" Daria blurted out, turning around expecting to see the old lady sitting there but found something completely different sitting beside her.

Sitting right next to Daria in the old lady's place was, well, she didn't know what it was. A monster? Demon? Angel? Whatever the woman was, her appearance was freaking her out.

 _This must be the power I felt from her earlier. It must be the old woman, can't call her that now._

The woman looked like a hybrid of crocodile, sabertooth tiger, and goat. Her tail looked more like a crocodile's, being long and thick, but with fur instead of scales. It seemed to be nearly four feet long and very muscular, leading Daria to believe a swipe from her tail would shatter even a bull's spine. The woman's claws were black and looked sharper than the sharpest sword. Her muzzle was shaped like a feline's with two front teeth sticking out of her mouth like a Sabertooth Tiger, looking like they could break through anything even metal. What puzzled Daria were the long, curved horns sticking of the woman's forehead. To Daria, her horns looked like goat horns, very unusual for any species besides goats and sheep. Her entire body was covered in thick, blood red fur that almost seemed to glow in the sun. The woman's hair was black and long, tied in a pony tail, flowing down her back past her rear. Looking at her eyes Daria could see that they were slits like a feline but dark red, literally glowing. She was very muscular, more so than Daria, her arms looking like tree trunks. Since the woman was sitting down it was difficult for Daria to gauge her height, but even sitting down her head towered over Daria's. She was wearing an elegant white dress with a slit clean up to her hips and clung tight to her body in the right places, particularly her hips and breasts. The sheer sight of the woman made Daria want to her and run.

Out of fear, Daria reached for her knife only to find it gone. Panic and fear took over Daria as she frantically searched for her knife. Daria had never felt that kind of fear before, the woman's presence was affecting her in ways she couldn't imagine. Being completely defendsless was something she was not used to. She was ready to fight if she had to but restrained herself as the woman hadn't made herself a threat, yet.

"Looking for this." The woman said in a strong, powerful voice.

Daria looked up and saw the woman twirling her knife in her hands. "How did you . . ."

The woman held up her hand, silencing Daria. "I don't need you wasting time attacking me, that would only annoy me. I'll give it back if you promise not to draw it, even though it, and you, pose no threat to me."

Daria nodded, her fear not letting her do much else. "Ok, I will not try anything."

"Smart woman."

The blade disappeared in a flash from the strange woman's hand, making Daria wonder where it went to. Daria looked around confused till she felt something in her hand. She looked down to see that she was holding her own knife. Somehow, the strange woman had gotten the knife in her hand from her own without Daria noticing.

"How did you . . . what kind of magic is this?"

"It's is so easy to blow the minds of mortals." The strange lady chuckled. "That wasn't even a portion of my power, Daria."

Daria remained silent as she tried to wrap her mind around what just happened. As much as Daria wanted to understand it she had a feeling that she wasn't going to get an answer, and if she did she probably wouldn't understand it. Daria reluctantly decided to not question the strange, clearly her very presence was beyond her understanding.

"I got to say, you're handling yourself better than most people that see my true form." The woman said, smiling. "Most take off running or try to attack me on sight, that never goes well for them. Others are frozen with fear, but you are not. You are not running or fighting, that speaks volume to me."

"Experience in combat I guess, not much fazes me anymore. But I've never seen anything like this before." Daria replied. "So I have to ask, who are you? No, a better question is what are you?"

The woman crossed her arms under her ample bosom, looking down at Daria. "Someone you should really listen to."

Normally, Daria would snap back at someone who gave her an answer like that, but she held her tongue. After witnessing what the woman was capable of, Daria decided it was better if she didn't talk back and remain as non - aggressive as possible. Daria relaxed after a moment and slowly approached the women, she couldn't help being curious.

"Ok, what do you want to tell me?"

"Hm, a mortal that'll listen right off the back, and a Lylatian at that, something even I haven't seen before." The strange woman smirked. "A war is coming, unlike anything Lylat has ever seen. In two decades, an enemy will appear that will threaten Lylat, laying waste to everything in their path."

Daria looked at the strange lady, unsure how to respond to such a statement. "That's not what I expected to hear. I mean, Lylat being invaded is nothing new, especially Corneria. I hate to be rude, but the fact that it's coming from you, a woman I don't know or understand, doesn't help."

"That's only natural, most just laugh when I tell them what's coming. Accepting something like that from me is not easy. However, I know a part of you believes what I'm saying."

"And how can you tell that?"

"An eternity of observing mortals, and I can sense things that you can't." The strange lady answered. "I don't need you to fully accept what I'm saying, but you must listen to me, even if you don't believe me."

"Ok? If what you say is true, then we need to be prepared for it. What can we do to prevent the war from happening?"

"There's nothing you can do to be prepared for it, Lylat simply is not advanced enough to take them on, even though the war will not happen for two decades. The enemy you will face are too powerful, facing them head on will only be suicide."

"Oh yes, that's very helpful." Daria replied sarcastically. "Then why are you even bothering to tell me what's going to happen if we can't do anything about it?"

"I didn't say that, there is still hope, that's where you, Vixy, and Marcus come in. The three of you will save Lylat."

"Wait, how do you know Vixy, and who the hell is Marcus?"

The strange lady laughed. "Sorry, I forgot, Krystal hasn't given birth to Marcus yet. I'm a little forgetful at times when it comes to specific details."

Daria froze hearing the strange lady mention Krystal and Mars, as if she wasn't scared enough already. Somehow the woman knew information that not even Daria knew, about Krystal, and Vixy. The very thought of it sent shivers down Daria's spine.

"How, how do you know about Vixy and . . . Marcus?" Daria shouted.

"Now, now, no need to shout, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves." The strange lady smiled. "I think it's obvious that I know certain things that no one else does by now."

Daria sighed. "Ok, you got a point there, but the more you talk the more I have trouble believing you. Bringing up Vixy and this Marcus didn't help."

"I'm not asking for you to believe me, that is not required. But, I do highly recommend that you heed my warning, or at least think about it."

Daria looked down at the ground, pondering the strange lady's words. How could Daria trust the words from such a woman, she didn't even know the lady's name? She was talking about the future, speaking as if she was the messenger from a god, or a god herself. Talking about Vixy only made Daria even more uneasy.

For all Daria knew, the woman could've been a demon, lying to her. Buy, despite everything telling Daria to ignore the woman, something she couldn't explain was drawing her closer. Daria found herself wanting to hear more, trusting her for reasons she couldn't explain.

"Alright Lady, I'll at least hear you out. If what you say is true, and I play a major role in the future, then what do I need?"

"For now, it's actually pretty simple. Keep an eye on your niece and future nephew, and to keep yourself safe, you three are more valuable to the future of the Lylat System and beyond than you think." The strange woman replied. "I know it's hard to understand, but this is something you have to take on faith."

"Ok? Can you be a little more informative? I'd like to at least know why other than some unknown role, and to protect my niece and nephew."

0

"It's not an unknown role, for now your role is to mentor Vixy and Marcus. You'll be responsible for preparing them for a future enemy that could possibly destroy the Lylat System. When the time comes, you'll be right there fighting beside them."

"That's better I guess, it should be obvious I'll fight beside them, I'd hate to miss out on a good fight." Daria said energetically.

"Believe me, it'll be a glorious fight, no doubt about that. But that fight is still two decades away."

"That's a long time to wait for an enemy I don't know."

"Don't worry, another fight is coming soon, it'll be a warm up for what's too come." The strange lady smirked. "My advice, focus on the fight that's coming soon, not the later one, you'll need all your focus if you want to survive it. Focusing too far into the future distracts you."

Daria shook her head slightly, smirking to herself. The conversation was getting weirder by the second. Daria was starting to think she was dreaming, but if she was then it was the realist dream she'd ever had. As much as Daria felt uneasy about their conversation, she still decided to at least hear the woman out.

"Ok? Then what should I do and what can you tell me about the fight that's coming?"

"Straight to the point, I like that." The strange lady said. "I can't tell you much, not without giving away too much of the future, but it will be against an old enemy of your brother's."

"I think you're gonna have to be MUCH more specific than that."

"True, but that's all I can say about who it is. Even if I told you who it was no one would believe you."

"Because it came from you?" Daria asked sarcastically, getting a laugh from the strange woman.

"You got a point there. Best thing I can tell you to do is train and keep an eye open for any suspicious war news. But most importantly, keep a special eye on your niece and nephew, make sure nothing happens to them. A lot of people are going to come after them, especially when they get older."

"I don't think you need to tell me that. Of course I'm going to watch out for my nieces and nephews, that's part of being an aunt."

The strange lady shook her head. "More so than usual. I cannot stress enough how important it is for you to watch and train them."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. Just so you know I still find all this ridiculous."

"You're not the first person to say that, explaining things to mortals is not my strong suit."

"I can see that." Daria replied with a sigh. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Yes, but you may have trouble accepting it." The strange lady answered. "Don't give up hope for your brother."

Daria rolled her eyes. "I know that, Fox is so clueless it's hard to have faith that he'll do anything right."

"I wasn't talking about Fox." The woman said, glaring at Daria. "I can see why you thought I was talking about Fox though."

"Wait, are you talking about who I think you are . . . Todd?"

The woman nodded, confirming Daria's guess. Daria almost collapsed at the woman's confirmation, her greatest hope being realized and possibly completed. It had been so long since Todd went missing that Daria had all but giving up hope that he was still alive.

"I . . . I don't know what to say. I want to believe it, but it's just so hard to accept."

"Really, I figured that if anyone would have no doubts in believing my words on Todd it'd be you."

A big smile formed on Daria, she wanted to hug the woman but resisted doing so. "I believe you, I don't know why but I do. Maybe seeing your power had something to do with it, I don't know. Thank you for telling me. Can you bring him here?"

The woman nodded. "I could do it instantly, but I won't. Doing so would disrupt plans and possibly put the entire system in danger. Your brother has a role to play that hasn't been completed yet."

The woman's vague answer angered and confused Daria to the point where she could hardly contain herself. Daria wanted desperately to scream at the woman, demanding her to say everything she knew about Todd. She's been hoping for so long to see Todd again that at times the mental pain had been unbearable. At that moment, for the woman to say she knew about Todd but wouldn't tell her everything, infuriated her. But, Daria knew that yelling at a woman with such immense power would get her nowhere, it would only have made things worse. It took all Daria had to calm down and act appropriately.

"Can you at least tell me how long it'll be till I see my brother again?" Daria pleaded.

The woman smiled. "A few months, your nephew will be born before then. I understand how you feel Daria, such things are never easy to accept."

"I suppose that helps, not much, but it does a little. All of this is so hard to accept."

"I know, I wish I could be more informative but there's only so much I can reveal without giving away too much of the future. Revealing too much never works out well, it can change the future drastically, almost always for the worst." The woman replied. "I will tell you this, a sign that your brother's returning very soon will be when a panther named Cara and her child Lyndsey are picked up by the Cornerian Fleet in an escape pod."

"Ok? That sounds pretty weird."

"I know it does, but that's the best hint I can give you without giving too much away."

Daria hung her head in frustration. "So, I'm supposed to be on the lookout for a panther woman named Cara and her daughter Lyndsey, in the situation you described? That's not exactly helpful."

"No need to look, you'll find out about it pretty quickly once they're discovered."

"How so?"

"You'll see what I mean." The woman answered.

"A vague answer, again, seems to be common for you." Daria replied, getting a smirk from the woman. "How do you know all of this?"

"I have seen it with my own eyes." woman answered. "There's very little I haven't seen."

Daria gasped. "You've time traveled?"

"No, time travel is strictly forbidden, for VERY good reasons. There are other ways to view the future."

"Ok, that didn't really answer my question."

"I answered it, in my own way." Zathora replied, getting another eye roll from Daria. "There's only so much you need to know for now, but more will be revealed in time."

"Oh, so I'm on a need to know basis, just like my military days."

Zathora couldn't help but laugh. "This is why I like you, that fiery spirit. You remind me of a much younger me. Keep it up and I'm sure you'll go far in life, and make your husband very happy."

"I already make him happy, every night."

"That doesn't surprise me one bit." Zathora said, placing a hand on Daria's shoulder. "It's time for me to go, I've told you everything you neee to know . . . for now."

Daria growled as the woman turned to leave. "Wait, you still haven't told me your name or what you are?"

The woman stopped in front of Daria and turned her head over her shoulder, a big smile on her face. "Zathora, that is all you need to know."

Daria shook her head. "You know Zathora, you're very cryptic, vague."

"I know, that's how my kind is." Zathora replied with a smirk.

Daria scratched the back of her head, confused, pondering Zathora's answer. It was painfully clear that Zathora was SO much more than some random person, her knowledge of the future and display of power proved that. Daria just couldn't figure out was what Zathora was, and it was driving her crazy. The power she demonstrated was significantly more than anything she'd ever seen or believed any mortal like her was capable of.

"You're kind, what are you? A demon, angel, very advanced alien race? A god?"

Zathora smiled and nodded at Daria before disappearing in an instant. Daria starred blankly at the spot Zathora had been standing in, no evidence she had even been there. If Daria hadn't witnessed Zathora for herself she wouldn't have believed it, she didn't fully understand and fully believe it happened.

 _Did that really happen? I must be losing my mind._

* * *

Cornerian General Hospital, four months later

Fara bursted through the emergency room's door gasping for breath, angry as hell, and worried sick. Her short hair was a mess and her cloths look hastily thrown on, showing how much of a rush she's in. Her sudden and loud entrance scared the falcon secretary awake from her desk. Staring an angry and wealthy fennec vixen like Fara Phoenix in the face was not a pleasant experience for anyone.

"Where is Fox McCloud?" Fara growled.

"Room 127, go through the sliding doors and it's the first room on the left."

"Thank you ma'm, sorry for scaring you." Fara apologized as she walked away.

Fara walked away trying to be calm, which wasn't working so well. Being woken up at three in the morning by an emergency call from Fox didn't make her happy. All Fox told her was to come to Cornerian General Hospital. Fara thought it was another false birthing alarm for Krystal, it's happened three times already.

Fara entered the hallway expecting to find it empty; instead she saw Peppy sitting in a chair in front of the door that the secretary told her, with Vixy right beside him. Daria and Thel were sitting together on a bench across the hallway. Peppy looked a little stressed but surprisingly has a happy/calm expressiom. Vixy on the other hand looked to be completely in panic mode.

Fara ran to Vixy, kneels down to her eye level, and hugs her."Vixy, what is going on sweetheart?"

Vixy didn't say a word, just looked ahead with a thousand-mile stare. Fara could see that Vixy is worried about something Peppy had to explain for Vixy.

"Well long story short, Krystal went into labor a few hours ago. We came here as soon as we could. Fox is in there right now with her." Peppy answered for Vixy.

"So it's actually happening, Krystal's giving birth?"

Peppy nodded. "Yes, they were at Shelby's when it happened."

Fara relaxed little hearing that Fox and Krystal's baby is coming. Peppy explained that Fox and Krystal were spending time with Shelby, who were there with Vixy for advice on labor, when Krystal's water broke. Fara knew about it, she wanted to be there with Fox and Krystal but couldn't because of work; being the vice CEO of Phoenix Enterprise, her father the CEO, was a tiring job.

Fara looked at Vixy and her calm mood changes instantly. Vixy looked to be completely freaking out, Fara immediately understood why. Since Vixy inherited her fennec ears from Fara, she could hear all of Krystal's screams coming from the room. Fara could see how that would freak a six-year-old out. Fara sat down next to Vixy to comfort her. Vixy hardly moved a muscle, she just sat there as her mother wrapped her arms around her.

"A little advice Vixy." Fara said while lightly patting Vixy's head. "Try thinking of something else. Think of something completely different, something happy."

"Ok mommy, I'll try."

Vixy's mind ran through the memories of the last few months. It's been an emotional roller coaster for Vixy, adjusting to her new life with her father and Krystal being in it. After seeing the tension between Fara and Krystal, Vixy found it suspicious that they were constantly together. At first, Vixy thought it was because they were just trying to keep things pleasant around her. Then, one day, Vixy walked onto the porch of Fox's house to see Fox and Fara wrapping their arms around each other and kissing passionately. That's when Vixy learned that Fox, Fara, and Krystal were in a love triangle. Once Vixy found out, everything changed, Fox married both Krystal AND Fara within two weeks. It was a private wedding, everyone wanted to keep the media out. Fox and Krystal moved into the Phoenix Manor, despite what Fara's father said. Fox almost disbanded Star Fox to spend time with Vixy, Fara, and Krystal, but agreed not to, only taking the occassional easy job or something that required the team's attention.

"So Peppy, how long has Fox and Krystal been in there?" Fara asks.

"About an hour. She's only been in labor for a few hours. Apparently, she wants to get the kit out as soon as possible."

"Lucky her, I was in labor with Vixy for twelve hours. Makes me a little jealous of Krystal."

"You've always been jealous of Krystal, Fara." Daria said. "Even after Fox married both of you."

Fara looked over at Daria and Thel, who were practically cuddling together. Thel had his arm wrapped around Daria as she leaned on him. Fara couldn't help but find it adorable, they're a cute and loving couple. Fara's impressed that Daria's the dominant one in their marriage and wasn't afraid to show it. They also kept their marriage out of the public, but for safety reasons; mostly because Thel being Wolf's son. Only Fara, Fox, Krystal, Vixy, Shelby were there. Wolf and Cara arrived just as the ceremony begun. Things were tense but no fight broke out, and after the vows were exchanged Wolf said that he accepted Daria into the family, reluctantly though.

As Fara observed Thel and Daria, she noticed something unusual about Daria. The expression on Daria's face was one of confusion mixed with happiness. Fara didn't think much of it till she looked closer; it seemed that Daria was aware of something confusing, and didn't feel like sharing.

 _What is with Daria, it's as if she knows something we don't._

Fara looked and saw Vixy still freaking out. She didn't need to be a telepath to know what is going on in Vixy's mind. Fara coult tell that Vixy is thinking something horrible is happening to Krystal, and she can't blame her. Her large, fennec ears were picking up on everything from the delivery room that Vixy was. Fara gently grabbed Vixy and pulled her close to cuddle her.

"It's ok Vixy, Krystal will just fine, I promise you." Fara whispered to comfort Vixy.

"But Krystal is screaming so loudly. She cannot be fine." Vixy whimpered. "What is going on in there mommy?"

Fara patted Vixy on the back of the head and looked into her soft eyes. "I promise you Vixy, from experience, I know that Krystal is going to ok. The pain she is feeling is necessary for the good of the little child she's carrying. I felt the same pain when I had you. I wish I could say more to ease your concern but I don't know what to say."

Vixy laid her head on Fara's chest and closed her eyes. "It helps a little mommy. But I just wish that Krystal didn't have to suffer so much."

"Me too sweetheart. But I promise you that it'll stop soon. When it does you'll forget all about this screaming."

X

A few minutes after the screaming stopped, agonizing minutes for Vixy, Shelby walked out of the room. Fara didn't think about it before hand but it made since for Shelby to be there during the birth, she's a scientist/doctor. Everyone's mood lightened when they see her smiling, except for Vixy who's still trying to understand what's going on. Vixy ran to Shelby and hugged her.

"Grandma Shelby, is Krystal ok?" Vixy begged, giving Shelby the cutest puppy eyes she'd ever seen.

Shelby Wilson – McCloud looked down at Vixy and smiled The little fennec/red fox vixen was just as cute as when Shelby first saw her three years ago. Shelby feel in love with her step - granddaughter at first sight. She made sure that Vixy was well loved in their family. Samuel and Sasha loved Vixy immediately, nearly wearing themselves out playing with her. Zane came around to a Vixy very quickly as well, seeing her as his niece. It took hardly any time at all for Vixy to feel like family. Seeing these tears in Vixy's eyes hurts Shelby a little. Shelby grabbed the little vixen and pulled her into a hug.

"Krystal is just fine lil Vixy." Shelby said as she dropped down to Vixy's eye level. "Your father and Krystal are in there right now. Krystal asked me to let you in. She wants you to meet someone."

Vixy looked at Shelby confused. "What do you mean Grandma Shelby? I didn't see anyone else besides you, Krystal and dad go in there."

Shelby patted Vixy on the head. "Just follow me and you'll see what I mean."

"Ok," Vixy replied and grabbed a hold of Shelby's hand.

Shelby lead a hesitant Vixy into the room. Vixy closed her eyes out of fear of what she might see, only for Shelby to gently remove her hands from her eyes and gasp when she saw a beautiful sight.

Vixy's eyes rested on Krystal, lying in a hospital bed, looking absolutely exhausted, gasping for breath. Fox was standing beside her with one of the biggest smiles that Vixy had ever seen on him. Vixy could see why her dad had such a big smile by looking at what Krystal was cuddling. In Krystal's arms was a small kit wrapped in a blue blanket.

Krystal looked to Vixy and smiled warmly. "Hey sweetie, I called you in cause there's someone I want you to meet."

It took a moment for Vixy to understand what Krystal was talking about. Overwhelmed with joy Vixy runs to the bedside to see the baby but encountered a problem, the bed was too high up. Fox knelt down to Vixy and lifted her up into the chair by the bed so she could get a better view. Vixy couldn't help but smile at the sight of her half - brother laying in Krystal's arms. The boy had Krystal's beautiful, sapphire fur and Fox's features. Vixy noticed her baby brother looked just like Fox but with Krystal's blue fur. Vixy thought that that the little boy was the cutest thing she's ever seen. But his eyes were little strange, his right eye is blue while the left is green.

"What is his name dad?" Vixy asked.

"We've decided to name him, Marcus." Krystal answered for Fox.

"Well Krystal, Marcus is so cute." Vixy squealed and she had to resist the urge to say aww and start cooing. "Can I touch him Krystal?"

"Of course you can Vixy, he's your brother." Krystal replied with a smile.

Vixy hesitantly reached towards Marcus who raised his hand to hers. Their eyes locked as Vixy reachesd to touch him. A connection between the half - siblings was formed right there that goes deeper than blood. As if in that moment Vixy would do anything for Marcus.

Vixy didn't notice Fox and Krystal looking at each other. Krystal gave Fox a "I told you so" smile. Fox had experienced the feeling multiple times in his relationship with Krystal, especially from Fara. He had yet to prove either of them wrong. She was right that time as well, Vixy did need to see Marcus. Fox thought that Vixy would be jealous, he's glad he was wrong.

Vixy stroked little Marcus' cheek, enjoying the bonding time that the two of them have had together. She could( get enough of Marcus, he was just so cute. Then Marcus reaches up and grabs Vixy's finger. Vixy hardly noticed how soft Marcus' fur was.

"I promise you baby brother, I'll look out for you." Vixy said as she strokes Marcus' cheek. The fact that Marcus was her half-brother doesn't slow her down. She loved Marcus more than anything. "I love you little bro."

The End.

* * *

Please leave a review. I honestly want to know what you think of the story and how I can improve it.

Hope that you are enjoying the story so far. The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible.

This is John Storm signing off. Star Frosty ya'll.y


End file.
